I Need You I Love You Rescue Me Jethro
by Ron's Sweetie
Summary: Team Gibbs gets a new agent the new agent get kidnapped by one of Gibbs's ex's Gibbs saves the new agent with the help of his team then he ,and the new agent fall in love read,and find out what happens to the happy couple.
1. Chapter 1

**I Need You I Love You Rescue Me Jethro**

**I do not own any of the characters from NCIS**

**This is my first,and updated NCIS Story So please be kind,and fair No rude reviews Thank you**

**It was a crisp fall day in Washington DC the Navy Yard,and NCIS Headquarters were a buzz with news that team Gibbs would be getting a new agent.**

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs the leader of team Gibbs arrived at work unaware of the news.**

**Tony "Morning Boss the director would like to see you in her office." Gibbs "Morning Tony thank you for letting me know." Tony "You're welcome Boss."**

**Gibbs went to the director's office when he walked into her office he saw a young woman with black hair in a pony tail,height 5/3,baby blue eyes the young woman was warring a yellow blouse,jeans,and sneakers.**

**Director Shepard "Morning Special Agent Gibbs." Gibbs "Morning Director." Director Shepard "This is Special Agent Jackie Owen she will be joining you're team." Jackie "It's nice to meet you Special Agent Gibbs you're a retired Marine right?" **

**Gibbs "Yes I am how can you tell?" Jackie "You're hair cut****Oorah." Gibbs "**_**Semper Fi**_** welcome to the team." Jackie "Thank you Gibbs. Gibbs "Come on I'll introduce you to the rest of the team." Jackie "Alright." Director Shepard "Here is a copy of her file Gibbs." Gibbs "Thank you Director." Jackie " Yes thank you Director." Director Shepard "You're welcome Jackie." **

**Gibbs,and Jackie left Director Shepard's office,& headed to the Bullpen.**

**Gibbs "This is the Bullpen,and these three are you're teammates Tony,Tim,and Ziva." Jackie "Ziva that's a very pretty name." Ziva "Thank you you're's is pretty too." Jackie "Thank you Ziva." Tony "Welcome to the team Jackie." Jackie "Thank you Tony." **

**Tim "Yes welcome to the team." Jackie "Thank you Tim wow I'm working with three good looking men be still my beating heart." Gibbs "Come on I'll take you to meet our ME,and our lab tech." Jackie "Okay."**

**Gibbs took Jackie to Autopsy when they got their the ME was sitting at his desk.**

**Dr. Mallard "Oh Jethro my dear boy I have nothing for you yet." Gibbs "I know Duck this is the new member of team Gibbs." Jackie "Hello I'm Jackie Owen." Dr. Mallard "Hello my dear you may call me Ducky." Jackie "Hello Ducky,and you may call me Jackie." Dr. Mallard "It's nice to meet you Jackie welcome to team Gibbs." Jackie "Thank you Ducky." **

**The last place Gibbs took Jackie was to Abby's lab Jackie was in aw at Abby's lab.**

**Gibbs "Abbs!" Abby "Hey Gibbs hang on let me turn the music down." Gibbs "Abby this Jackie Owen the new agent." **

**Jackie "Nice to meet you Abby awesome music my brother Tom listens to the same kind of music our mum calls it noise." Abby "It's nice to meet you too Jackie welcome to the team I hope the rest of the team has been nice to you so far." Jackie "They have so far."Gibbs "Yeah Gibbs okay we'll be right there." Jackie "What's going on Gibbs?" Gibbs "A dead petty Officer." Jackie "I'm right behind you Gibbs Sir." **

**Gibbs "Good but you don't have to call me sir." Jackie I do it out of respect Gibbs I respect our service men,and woman who have served to protect us,and our country." Gibbs "I think you,and I will get along great." Jackie "I think we will."**

**Once Gibbs,and Jackie got back to the Bullpen Jackie grabbed her gear Tim,Ziva,and Tony followed her to the elevator Gibbs thought to himself Jackie makes a good agent.**

**At the crime Scene**

**Gibbs "Jackie take pictures." Jackie "Yes Boss." Gibbs "Tim Pictures,Ziva talk to witness's,and Tony you sketch the crime scene."Ducky "How is Jackie working out?" Gibbs "She's working out fine." **

**Ducky "Jethro do you have feelings for Jackie?" Gibbs "No I don't."**

**Gibbs said what he said then he did his trademark smirk maybe he did have feelings for Jackie maybe he didn't.**

**Jackie "Done Boss." Gibbs Jackie "You can take the evidence to Abby." Jackie "Thank you for trusting me Gibbs." Gibbs " You're welcome Jackie." **

**Jackie took the evidence back to the Navy Yard then she took it to Abby's lab **

**Jackie "Hi Abby here is the evidence from the crime scene for you." Abby "Thank you Jackie." Jackie "You're welcome Abby." Abby "So you're first day is going well?" Jackie "Yes It is everyone is really nice."Abby "We all like you Jackie." **

**Jackie "I like all of you too."**

**Jackie squinted her head hurt then she began to cry she was having a flashback of her ex fiance.**

**Abby "Are you alright Jackie?" Jackie"Yeah I'm fine I just had a flashback of my ex fiance he hurt me so badly." Abby "What did he do to hurt you?" Jackie "He cheated on me I caught him doing it to." Abby "I'm so sorry tell me what happened here sit down." Jackie "I was out shopping with my sister -in- law Betty when I got back home I put one of those already made dinners in the microwave,got a pint of peanut butter cup ice cream out of the freezer,then I put Gone With The Wind in the dvd player when I heard noises coming from the bedroom." **

**Jackie had tears streaming down her face as she talked.**

**Jackie "So I went upstairs,and there he was in our bed with one of our best friends I was so upset that I took my ring off,and tossed it at his head then I slapped our best friend,then threw him out on his British ass." Abby "What a jerk." **

**Jackie I had no Idea he was cheating on me I thought our relationship had gotten better." **

**Abby "You poor thing I hope you can find someone new." **

**Jackie "So do I Abby." Gibbs "What ya got for me Abbs?" Abby "Nothing yet Gibbs." Jackie "She,and I were talking I'm so sorry Gibbs." Gibbs "It's alright Jackie have you been crying?" Jackie "Yes I have I was just telling Abby about my ex fiance I'm fine now." Gibbs "You can talk to me too if you like." Jackie "Thank you Gibbs I appropriate it well I'm going to get to work on some paperwork thank you for listening Abby." Abby "You're welcome Jackie."**

**Jackie walked out of Abby's lab,got onto the elevator when the doors closed she broke down,and cried she wished she could forget her cheating bastard of an ex fiance but she couldn't he hurt her so bad when she reached the Bullpen her face was stained with tears Tim was the first one to notice Jackie was crying he grabbed a tissue,walked up to her,and gave it to her.**

**Tim "Jackie what's a matter you're crying?" **

**Jackie "I was just thinking about my ex fiance he cheated on me I guess I haven't forgotten what the bastard did to me." Tony "He's a jerk where does he live?" Ziva "We'll go kick his ass for you." Jackie "Thank you guys but what he did to is in the past,like they say the past is in the past so on with the future." Tim "Good girl." Jackie "What did you all find out about the dead Petty Officer?"**

**Tim "Our dead Petty Officer's name is Gilbert Bellfrey age 34 he's married has two children." Jackie "Aw a boy,and girl both how cute." Tony "Do you have any kids Jackie?" Jackie "No I practically raised my sister's four kids." **

**Tony "So you have a niece,and three nephews I'm guessing." Jackie "Yes I do they are great kids when they behave." Gibbs "Kids are always great when they behave what do we have Tim?" **

**Tim "Gilbert Bellfrey was a very good Petty Officer he showed up at work everyday until today that is Boss." **

**Gibbs "Bank records?" Jackie "He put all of his money in a savings account for his children as well as bonds,stocks,and very a big trust fund." **

**Gibbs "That's good work Jackie hey do you want to have dinner with me tonight after work?" **

**Jackie "Sure I'd like that." Gibbs "Great Tony,Ziva go talk to Bellfrey's wife see if you can find anything else out." Tony "On it Boss." **

**Gibbs "Jackie how do you feel about Ships?" **

**Jackie "Ships are fine,I'm just afraid of water I almost drowned 3 times when I was a kid why do you ask Boss." Gibbs "Because you,Tim,and I are going to go talk to Bellfrey's CO." Jackie "Alright I just won't look over board." Tim "You'll be fine the Boss,and I will keep you dry." Jackie "That's good then thanks."**

**Gibbs,Tim,and Jackie arrived at the Ship where Gilbert Bellfrey was stationed Gibbs helped Jackie onto the ship Tim made sure she was alright once he knew she was fine they went to talk to Gilbert Bellfrey's CO.**

**George Franklin "Gilbert was a good Petty Officer he was there when you needed him." Jackie "What is his wife like did they get along alright?" George Franklin "His wife Maria is very sweet they got along good." Jackie "I'll believe that when I see it." George Franklin "Listen young lady I know what I saw okay they got along good!" Tim "You have no right raise you're voice to her Sir excuse me Boss." Gibbs "Go check on her Tim."**

**Jackie was standing by the railing crying Tim walked up to her then he hugged her Jackie hugged Tim back.**

**Tim "You okay Jackie" Jackie "I'm fine Tim." **

**Tim "That man had no right to raise his voice to you." Jackie "He's a jackass they give smart mouth jackasses like him jobs as CO's so they can yell at someone who voiced their opinion the Navy should scan their applicants before making them an employee." **

**Tim "I agree with you there on that subject." Jackie "I'm more suspicious about Gilbert Bellfrey's CO more then anyone else now." Tim "You are?" Jackie "Yes I am did you see the way he couldn't set still when we're questioning him he's hiding something." Tim "You should tell Gibbs I'm sure he'd like to hear you're theory." Jackie "Really you think he would?" Tim "Yes." Jackie "Alright I will."**

**Gibbs came out of the Gilbert Bellfrey's CO's office then he joined Jackie,and Tim where they were standing.**

**Jackie "Boss I think the CO had something to with the Petty Officer's death he couldn't set still during our questing him I'm very suspicious of him." Gibbs "Really?" Jackie "Yes,and not only that I saw a folder on his desk with the Petty Officer's name on it." Gibbs "You mean this folder?" Jackie "Yes that's the folder." Gibbs "Let's get back to the Navy Yard I want to go over Jackie's theory some more."**

**Gibbs,and Tim helped Jackie off the ship then they returned to the Navy Yard so they could discuss what they found.**

**Gibbs "Jackie I think you're theory may be right look at this." Jackie "This is Petty Officer Bellfrey's will it looks new it says here that in the case of his death his CO gets all his money that sob no wonder he acted like he had ants in his pants he was behind Petty Officer Gilbert Bellfrey's death." Tony "What's up Boss,Jackie what did you two find out?" **

**Jackie "That Bellfrey's CO was behind the Petty Officer's death here look at the new will did his wife say if she knew about the new will?" Ziva "No she did not say anything about the new will." **

**Jackie "Then his poor wife doesn't know excuse me for one minute please Hello Hey Molly yeah it's me Jackie you know that 6 Million dollars I have saved up could you please put it in a bag for me yeah it's an emergency alright thanks Molly I love you too bye." **

**Tony "What was that all about who's Molly?" **

**Jackie "My cousin Ziva,Tim,Tony,Gibbs let's go pay Petty Officer Bellfrey's wife a visit." Gibbs "Tony you led the way." Tony "Yes Boss."**

**Everybody left,and headed to the Bellfrey's house again Jackie got out the car,and walked up to the walk way the lead to the Bellfrey's house she knocked on the door, Mrs. Bellfrey answered the door.**

**Jackie "Mrs. Bellfrey?" Maria "Yes?" Jackie "Hi I'm Jackie Owen I work for NCIS can we talk?" **

**Maria "Sure please come in sit down can get you something to drink?" Jackie "No thank you I'm here to talk to you about you're husband Gilbert did you know he had new will made?" Maria "No I didn't know." **

**Jackie "Mrs. Bellfrey in you're husband's new will all his money goes to his CO in the case of his of death here take a look." Maria "I can't believe it my husband was killed because of his new will?" **

**Jackie "Yes he was I have reason to believe his CO killed him because of the new will." Maria "What will my children,and I do with hardly any money we won't be able to keep this house we would have to move." Jackie "Here I have 6 Million dollars saved up I have some more coming in take the money please Mrs. Bellfrey it will make me feel better knowing that you,and you're children are alright then me having this money sitting around,and never getting to spend it." **

**Maria "Thank you so much." Jackie "You're welcome please don't worry we will get the bastard that killed you're husband." Maria "Thank you, you are so kind." Jackie "I wish I could do more for you,and you're children." Maria "You did enough thank you so much again." **

**Jackie "Here is my cell number call me anytime even if you just want to talk bye Mrs. Bellfrey take care." Maria "Bye,and you do the same."**

**Jackie waved bye to Maria then she walked back to the car she had tears in her eyes once she back inside the car Ziva put her hand on Jackie's shoulder Jackie touched Ziva's hand.**

**Tim "Jackie that was a very nice thing you did." Tony "You are really a very kind person." **

**Gibbs "I'm proud of you Jackie." Ziva "So am I." Jackie "Thank you all now let's go get that sob."**

**As team Gibbs arrived at the ship Petty Officer Bellfrey's CO was leaving Jackie got out of the car ran after the CO caught him kicked him the balls,he dropped to the ground in pain Tony put the cuffs on him. **

**Tim,and Ziva put the CO in the car Gibbs stood next to Jackie he took her hand in his Jackie called her cousin,and asked her to bring her extra car Molly showed up with Jackie's car Jackie gave her cousin a hug. **

**Jackie,Tony,Gibbs,and Molly got into Jackie's spare car they dropped Molly off at the bank,then they headed back to the Navy Yard once they got back Jackie walked ahead of Gibbs,and Tony sat down at her desk,did the paperwork on the case once she finished her paperwork she placed it on Gibbs's desk.**

**Tony "Good job Jackie." Tim "You did good." **

**Ziva "Yes you did plus you gave the family some peace of mind." Jackie "Thank you guys I'll see you tomorrow." Tim "See you tomorrow goodnight." Jackie" "Goodnight." Gibbs "You ready for our dinner date?" Jackie "Yes I am." Gibbs "Come on." **

**Gibbs took Jackie to the diner where he gets his morning cup of coffee they picked a booth,and sat down.**

**Gibbs "So what are you in the mood for?" **

**Jackie "Anything I'm really hungry catching the bad guys makes you hungry I guess." Gibbs "Yes it does." Elaine "Hey Gibbs what can I get you?" **

**Gibbs "Steak,and potatoes Elaine please?" **

**Elaine "How about you honey what can I get you?" Jackie "I'll have the same as Gibbs please?" **

**Elaine "Alright what can I get you both to drink?" **

**Gibbs "I'll have coffee." Jackie "I'll have Ice tea please?" Elaine "Sure I'll get you're drinks for you,and you're meals will take a couple minutes alright?" Gibbs "Alright." **

**Jackie sat in the booth not saying anything until Gibbs touched her hand Jackie was surprised that Gibbs touched her hand.**

**Gibbs "You did a real good thing today." Jackie "You really think so Gibbs?" Gibbs "Yes I do." **

**Jackie "Thank you for thinking so." Gibbs "So tell me about you'reself." **

**Jackie "There's not much to tell I was born in Patton Pennsylvania my birthday well that's in my file I have a younger brother,and an older sister I'm single,no kids that's pretty much it what about you Gibbs?" **

**Gibbs "I was born in Stillwater Pennsylvania I signed up for the Crops. when I was a young man I was married,and I had a daughter." **

**Jackie "Shannon,and Kelly Gibbs they died in a car crash." Gibbs "How did you know?" Jackie "I looked you up on the internet before I moved here,and joined NCIS are you mad?" Gibbs "No it feels good to talk about it." Jackie I can tell that you still love,and miss them." Gibbs "Yes I do." **

**Jackie "I know what's like to lose someone who meant a lot to you." Gibbs "Really?" Jackie "Yes my aunt Terri died in 2009 she was a very wonderful woman." Gibbs "I'm so sorry Jackie Jackie "Thank you Gibbs." Elaine "Here you go enjoy." **

**Gibbs "Thank you Elaine." Jackie "Wow this amazing." Gibbs "You like it?" Jackie "Yes I do thank you for bringing me." Gibbs "You're welcome,and you can call me Jethero if you like." **

**Jackie "Jethro I like it,it's a very nice name for such a great man." Gibbs "Thank you." **

**Jackie "You're welcome."**

**Jackie,and Gibbs finished eating then Gibbs drove Jackie back to the Navy Yard to get her car he kissed her goodnight on the cheek then he left. **

**As Jackie was getting into her car someone walked up behind her,hit her on the head,and knocked her out then placed her in a van when she came to she was blind folded she couldn't see but she could smell she knew she was in a warehouse the next day Tony noticed Jackie's car in the parking lot but Jackie was no where to be found.**

**Tony "Morning Gibbs have you seen Jackie this morning?" Gibbs "No." Tim "Morning Boss this came for you this morning." Gibbs "Put the dvd in Tim." Tim "Right Boss."**

**Tim put the dvd in the computer,and brought it up on the plasma what they saw was enough to make Gibbs scream they saw Jackie tied to chair blind folded,she was covered in bruises,and blood then a woman came on the screen.**

"**Hello Jethro remember me the newbie is very pretty I'm sure you have feelings for her I won't hurt her to bad just bad enough." Jackie "Jethro save me please I'm in a warehouse hurry." "Aw she's begging for you're help we'll see if you can find her in time." **

**Gibbs "Oh my god Hollis kidnapped Jackie we have to find her,and save her." Tim "I've located them Boss an old warehouse outside DC."Gibbs "Let's go." Tony "On you're 6 Boss."**

**Meanwhile at the warehouse**

**Jackie "Hello is somebody there please help me please Jethero,Tony,Tim,Ziva help me!" Ziva "Jackie we are here." Jackie "Ziva oh thank god could you untie me please?" Ziva "I think I'll leave that for Gibbs to do." Jackie "Okay." Gibbs "Hi Jackie I was so worried about you." **

**Jackie "Jethro thank you for coming for me." **

**Gibbs "You're welcome I got you hang on I'm going to carry you to the car." Jackie "Alright wow you got strong arms." Gibbs "Thank you." Jackie "You're welcome."**

**Gibbs carried Jackie to the car Tim opened the door,Gibbs placed Jackie in back of the car gently then got into the car,and held Jackie close to him Jackie laid her head on Gibbs's shoulder,and fell asleep as soon as they got to the Navy Yard Gibbs carried Jackie into NCIS Headquarters then down to Autopsy.**

**Ducky "Oh dear lord what happened to Jackie?" Gibbs "Hollis Mann kidnapped her the bitch almost killed her." Jackie "But she didn't Jethro you,and the team got to me in time I'm just a little battered,and beaten that's all."**

**Jackie stroked Gibbs's check she looked into his eyes she could see the fear in his eyes he placed his hand on hers Tony,Tim,Ziva,and Ducky could see they had feelings for eachother.**

**Tony "Boss we just brought Hollis Mann in." **

**Gibbs "Tony you,Tim,and Ziva go interrogate her." Tony "Right Boss." Jackie "And smack the bitch around a little too for me." Tony "Can do,and will do Jackie." Jackie "Thank you Tony." Tony "You're welcome Jackie."**

**Tony,Tim,and Ziva left Autopsy,and went to interrogation Room 1**

**Tony "So Mann you kidnapped one of our agents, beat her up,had her tied to a chair,and blind folded." Tim "What was the point of it we came,we saved her she's back where she belongs." **

**Ziva "You know what Hollis Mann no one around here likes you poor Gibbs when he was stuck with you we all knew he wasn't happy now he is so we are going to make this easy for you Hollis Mann you are under arrest for kidnapping,and attempted murder of a federal agent anything you say can,and will be used against you,if you can not afford an attorney one will be appointed to you by the court do you understand these right as I read them to you?"**

**Gibbs was holding Jackie by the arms as Tony,and Ziva walked past them Jackie walked up to Hollis then she slapped her so hard that blood flew from Hollis's mouth.**

**Hollis gave Gibbs one last pleading look before she was taken up to the Bullpen where the police arrested her Gibbs,and Jackie breathed a sigh of relief Jackie turned to Gibbs then she hugged him tightly.**

**Jackie "Thank you again Jethro for coming for me can you walk me to my car again please?" **

**Gibbs "Sure." Jackie "Goodnight guys." **

**Tim "Goodnight Jackie,Goodnight Boss." **

**Gibbs "Goodnight Tim."**

**Jackie waved goodbye to the rest of her team mates for a second time Gibbs held her hand as they walked to Jackie's car once Jackie was safely in her car she kissed Gibbs goodnight he kissed her back then she was on her way home Gibbs got into his car,and drove home.**

**Jackie arrived home once she did she took a shower got something to eat,put Harry and The Hendersons in the dvd player as she watched the movie she was thinking of Gibbs she was in love with Leroy Jethero Gibbs Jackie fell asleep on the couch the next morning Jackie rushed upstairs to get ready for work she grabbed her lunch,her ice tea,locked the front door of her house,got in her car,and drove to work.**

**Jackie walked into the elevator she hit the button for Abby's lab as soon as she got to Abby's lab Abby ran to Jackie,and hugged her Jackie hugged Abby back.**

**Jackie "Good to see you to Abby can I talk to you?" Abby "Sure what's up? Jackie "Abby I'm in love with someone we work with or for actually." **

**Abby "Who oh my god you're in love with Gibbs?" Jackie "Yes I am but I don't know if he feels the same way about me." Abby "I'm sure he does."**

**Meanwhile in Autopsy**

**Gibbs "Hey Duck." Ducky "Oh Jethro my dear boy I take it you need to talk." Gibbs "Yes I do." **

**Ducky "Sit Down my dear boy tell me what's troubling you."**

**Gibbs sat down,and began to tell Ducky what was troubling him.**

**Gibbs "I'm in love with Jackie but I don't know if she feels the same way about me." Ducky "Jethero I can see she does you should tell her how you feel." Gibbs I don't want to push her away." **

**Ducky "You won't you two get along so well." **

**Gibbs "So I should tell her." Ducky "Yes you should Jethro I know you loved Shannon truly,and deeply but you now have a second chance at love so take it be happy again Jethero." Gibbs "Thanks Duck." **

**Ducky "You're welcome Jethero."**

**Gibbs walked out of Autopsy on his way to the Bullpen he called Jackie's cell phone she answered her phone**

**Jackie "Hello." Gibbs "Hello Jackie." Jackie "It's good to hear you're voice." Gibbs "It's good to hear you're's too can we talk?" Jackie "Sure where?" Gibbs "My house I'll drive." Jackie "Alright I'll meet you on the elevator." Gibbs "Alright." **

**Jackie "Bye." Gibbs "Bye."**

**Jackie gave Abby a hug,grabbed her stuff,ran to the elevator,and was surprised when Gibbs was standing there Gibbs,and Jackie headed to Gibbs house so they could talk Jackie sat down on the couch then Gibbs joined her he took her hand in his.**

**Gibbs "Jackie I have something to tell you." **

**Jackie "I have something to tell you too." **

**Gibbs "I'm in love with you Jackie I love you." Jackie "I'm in love with you Jethro I love you too."**

**Jackie leaned forward,and kissed Gibbs he kissed her back they fell back on the couch kissing Gibbs,and Jackie held eachother while they kissed it felt so good kissing Gibbs Jackie thought.**

**Jackie "I love you Jethro." Jethro "I love you too Jackie."Jackie "I will continue to call you Gibbs at work so the rest of the team doesn't figure out that we're together." Jethro "That's fine."**

**Jackie "I'm so happy Jethro." Jethro "So am I we better get back to work." Jackie "Alright."**

**Gibbs,and Jackie left Gibbs's house when they arrived back at the Navy Yard Jackie got out of the elevator she was glowing but the rest of the team had no idea why.**

**Tony "Somebody looks very happy what gives?" Jackie "What are you talking about Tony?" **

**Tim "You're glowing." Ziva "And you're lip stick is smeared." Jackie "You guys are crazy." Gibbs "Of course they are." Jackie "Morning Gibbs." Gibbs "Morning Jackie." **

**Jackie did some paperwork as she was working she got an e-mail the e-mail read**

**Dinner Tonight my place**

**LJG.**

**Jackie sent an e-mail that said **

**Sure I'd have dinner with you forever **

**JLO**

**Jackie got another e-mail **

**Forever sounds perfect**

**LJG**

**Jackie's second e-mail back **

**Yes it does**

**JLO**

**What does the L stand for**

**LJG**

**Lorraine**

**JLO**

**That's a very pretty middle name of course such a pretty young woman like you deserves such a pretty middle name.**

**LJG**

**Thank you I love all you're names they are perfect such a handsome man**

**JLO**

**Thank you I love you Jackie**

**LJG**

**I love you too Jethro**

**JLO**

**Jackie smiled at Gibbs,Gibbs smiled at Jackie the gears in Tony's head were grinding Tim was curious, Ziva was smiling she was wondering if something was going on between her new team mate,and her boss but she was smiling while doing it. **

**It was time for everyone to go home Jackie hugged her friends goodnight,drove home,took a shower,put her yellow sundress with her white sneakers,grabbed her purse drove to the liqueur store bought a bottle of wine,and a bottle of bourbon then she headed to Gibbs house. **

**Once she got there she knocked on the door,she stood there smiling as soon as Gibbs opened the door Jackie leaped into his arms he caught her.**

**Jethro "Welcome to my house again you look gorgeous." Jackie "Thank you I come barring wine,and bourbon." Jethro "You didn't have to bring anything to drink but thank you." Jackie "You're welcome I see you were working in you're basement." Jethro "Yes I'm working on a boat would you like to see it?" Jackie "Of course I would." Jethro "Follow me." Jackie "Alright."**

**Jackie followed Gibbs into the basement Jackie was in aw Gibbs's boat.**

**Jackie "Wow she's gorgeous how will you get her out once she's ready to sail?" Jethero "I have no Idea." Jackie "I had no idea you like to build boats." Jethro "I built 3 so far then I tear them apart,and start over." Jackie "Once you finish this one you'll have to take me sailing." Jethro "I'll do that for you now let's eat." Jackie "Okay."**

**Gibbs,and Jackie went back upstairs to the kitchen Jackie went to help Gibbs set the table but he wouldn't let her he pulled her chair out for her,he put food on a plate for her,he even poured the wine for her Jackie thought she was in a dream the man she loved was treating her like a lady it was very refreshing.**

**Jethro "Are you enjoying you'reself." Jackie "Yes I am it was very sweet of you to ask me to dinner tonight." Jethro "I'm glad you said yes it's been a long time since a beautiful woman has sat across the kitchen table from me." Jackie "I'm not beautiful Jethro." **

**Jethro "Jackie yes you are." Jackie "I grew up being told that I was ugly as sin so now I believe it." Jethro "You're not ugly Jackie." **

**Jackie "Jethro I wake up every morning,and I see me the me that isn't beautiful." Jethro "You are so beautiful to me." Jackie "You just used a song lyric on me Jethro." Jethro "Did it help any?" **

**Jackie "Yes it did I love you." Jethro "I love you too." **

**Gibbs took Jackie's hand in his then they began to dance Jackie laid her head on Gibbs's chest Gibbs kissed the top of Jackie's head then they continued to dance until Jackie fell asleep. **

**He carried her upstairs to the guest bedroom Jackie slept like a baby the next morning Jackie woke up,took a shower,drove home changed her clothes,then she returned to Gibbs's house so they could ride to work together.**

**When they arrived at work they were the first ones there Jackie was glad the last thing she wanted was Tony asking her what was going on between her,and the Boss the others showed up a few minutes after Jackie,and Gibbs did.**

**Jackie "Morning guys gorgeous day isn't it?" **

**Tim "Yes it is Jackie is there something you want to tell us?" Jackie "Like what?" Tony "Like why you're happy all of sudden." Jackie "Why do you guys think I'm happy?" Ziva "Because you have good friends." Tim "Because you survived being kidnapped by Hollis Mann." Tony "Because you're involved with a man." Jackie "You're all right you guys figured it out." Tony "So who's the lucky man?" Jackie "You'll have to figure that out I'm not telling." **

**Ziva "What can you tell us?" Jackie "Just that the man that I'm involved with is very special,and he's good to me that's it now get ready I have feeling we'll get the call of duty soon." Gibbs "Grab you're gear dead sailor on a ship at the pier." Jackie "On it Boss." Gibbs "Jackie you ride with me." Jackie "Okay Boss."**

**Tony,Tim,and Ziva got in one car while Gibbs,and Jackie in another one on the way to the crime scene Gibbs stopped the car.**

**Jackie "Morning Jethero." Jethero "Morning Jackie."**

**Jackie leaned forward kissed Gibbs on lips he kissed her back as they were kissing Gibbs hand slipped,and landed on Jackie's right breast Jackie moaned into Gibbs's mouth then she pulled away.**

**Jethro "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Jackie "It's alright I'm not ready for that yet." Jethro "I'm Sorry." Jackie "It's alright Jethro it felt good come on let's get to the crime scene before Tony finds us,and decides to take pictures of us."**

**Whey they arrived at the crime scene Jackie smiled at Gibbs he smiled back at her Jackie took pictures so did Tim, Ziva Talked to Witnesses,and Tony Sketched the crime scene.**

**Gibbs "Jackie come on we'll the evidence back to Abby." Jackie "Okay."**

**Gibbs,and Jackie took the evidence back to Abby Tony,Tim,and Ziva followed them back to the Navy Yard once the other three team members showed up back at the Navy Yard Tony sat down at his desk,and began to think.**

**Jackie "What's up with Tony he looks like he's in a daze?" Tim "I think he's thinking." Tony "I got it." Ziva "Got what?" **

**Tony "I know who Jackie is involved with." **

**Tim "Who is it Tony?" Jackie "Yeah Tony who is it?" Tony "When you said the man was very special,and that he is good to you I started thinking there is only man who could be both things so then it hit me you're involved with our Boss." **

**Gibbs "Bingo Tony now if you're done prying into this young woman's personal life maybe you can focus on solving the case we have?" Tony "Yes Boss." Jackie "Don't be to rough on Tony he was only curious." Gibbs "I won't be to rough on him as long as he does his work." Jackie "Thank you Gibbs." Gibbs "You're welcome Jackie." **

**Jackie kissed Gibbs then he kissed her back. **

**Tim "The Dead Petty Officer's name is Jacob Franklin Dorby age 41 married with one teenage daughter." Jackie "I remember the teenage years mine where the toughest anyway I don't want to bore you all we have a case to solve." Tim "Dorby's daughter's name is Ronnie." **

**Ziva "Dorby has a trust fund put aside for Ronnie for her use to go collage." Tony "Sounds like he was trying to do good for his daughter." **

**Ronnie Dorby "Special agent Gibbs I'm Ronnie Dorby I heard you,and you're team of special agents found my dad's body." Gibbs "Yes we did I'm sorry for you're loss." Ronnie Dorby "Can we talk?" **

**Gibbs "Sure."**

**Gibbs,and Ronnie went to the conference room to talk.**

**Ronnie Dorby "My father was a good man Gibbs he would do anything for me,and my mum." Gibbs "Did you're father have any enemy's?" **

**Ronnie Dorby "Only one my mum's ex husband she was married before she married my dad he kept stalking us he threatened to kill my dad." **

**Gibbs "What's you're mum's ex husband's name?" Ronnie Dorby "Michael Fredricks." Gibbs "We'll get him Ronnie I promise." **

**Ronnie Dorby "Thank you agent Gibbs." **

**Gibbs "You're welcome Ronnie Special Agent Jackie Owen will show you out." Ronnie Dorby "Alright." **

**Jackie "Hi Ronnie I'm special Agent Jackie Owen come with me,and I'll show you out." Ronnie Dorby "Thank you." Jackie "You're welcome."**

**The girls walked onto the elevator.**

**Ronnie Dorby "Gibbs seems nice." Jackie "He is he's just a bit stern at times." Ronnie Dorby "You care about him huh?" Jackie "Yes I do he makes me happy Ronnie we'll get the man who killed you're father." Ronnie Dorby "I know you will." Jackie "I'll walk you to you're car." Ronnie Dorby "Thank you Special Agent Owen." Jackie "You're welcome please call me Jackie here's my cell phone number feel free to call me anytime you need to talk." Ronnie Dorby "I will bye Jackie." Jackie "Bye Ronnie."**

**Jackie waved bye to Ronnie then headed to the elevator as she was walking back to the elevator she thought she heard a noise but she didn't bother to go check .**

**Tony "How was Ronnie when she left?" Jackie "She seemed to be more calm I told her that we'll catch the man who killed her father." Gibbs "I told her the same thing." Jackie "Why do murders get off Scott free half the time it's not fair." **

**Tony "Because of their high priced attorney's." **

**Jackie "I hate lawyer's." Tony "So do I." **

**Gibbs "Tim look up Michael Fredricks." Tim "Michael Fredricks age 45 has a restraining order against him that his ex wife put into effect." Jackie "Where is the bastard at Tim?" Tim "He's in his car parked right outside the Dorby house." Jackie "I'm going to stop him anybody else with me no alright see ya later." **

**Jackie grabbed her gun,the Dorby's address then she ran to the elevator,once the elevator got to the parking lot Jackie ran to her car got in it she drove like a nut to the Dorby's house she parked her car, got out,and walked up to Michael Fredrick's car.**

**Jackie "Michael Fredrick's?" Michael Fredrick's "Yes?" Jackie "NCIS get out of the car right now put you're hands above you're head I said put you're hands above you're head drop you're weapon drop you're weapon now !" Jackie "Ahhh!" **

**Jackie put her hand on her shoulder she was shot the blood was coming out of her shoulder she raised her gun,and shot Michael Fredricks in the head. Ronnie ran out of her house she walked Jackie inside her mother Katie wrapped Jackie's shoulder for her. **

**Then Jackie gave Ronnie,and her mother Katie a hug after that she drove back to the Navy Yard,and NCIS Headquarters when she walked into the Bullpen nobody was happy to see her she didn't care she walked over to her desk removed her jacket that's when Ziva,Tony,and Tim noticed the blood seeping threw Jackie's shirt they all had concern in their eyes but they didn't ask Jackie why the blood was seeping threw her shirt. **

**Jackie went to down to Autopsy once she got there Ducky worked on removing the bullet from Jackie's shoulder.**

**Jackie "The man who shot me is dead I see they brought his body in he killed Jacob Franklin Dorby,and shot me I say the case is closed." **

**Ducky "Gibbs will want the report." **

**Jackie "I already tossed it on his desk I think I'm going to out,and have a couple of drinks or one drink care to join a lady Ducky?" Ducky "I'd love to." Jackie "Great." Ducky "I'll get my hat,and coat I'm ready." Jackie "So am I good thing I brought a spare shirt to work."**

**Jackie,and Ducky headed to a local bar that was on the base they sat in a booth Jackie ordered a double vodka on the rocks,and Ducky ordered a double scotch.  
**

**Ducky "So you closed the latest case my dear." Jackie "Yes I did it was the second case I solved myself." Ducky "I bet Jethero is pleased with you." **

**Jackie "I doubt that Ducky I did it myself I didn't wait for the team something just snapped in me then I went to the Dorby house,and that was it." Ducky "You're a caring person." Jackie "Thank you Ducky." Ducky "You're welcome my dear I'll pay for our drinks then I'll follow you home." **

**Jackie "Alright."**

**Ducky paid for their drinks then followed Jackie home once Ducky Jackie was home safely he left Jackie's house,and went home. **

**Jackie ran upstairs to her bedroom,removed the bandage from her shoulder then she noticed that her answering machine had 8 messages on it she hit the stop button she didn't bother to check the messages right away.**

**Jackie ran some water in the tub she took a bath then she got ready for bed as she slept she listened to her CD that she bought a copy of The Phantom of The Opera soundtrack. **

**The next day Jackie went to Autopsy Ducky took a look at her shoulder he said it was looking a little better Jackie gave a Ducky a hug then she headed up to the Bullpen when she got there she took a deep breathe.**

**Tony "Good morning Jackie Gibbs,and the Director want to see you in her office." Jackie "Oh god I wonder why." Tony "Good luck Jackie." **

**Jackie "Thanks Tony." Tony "You're welcome Jackie."**

**Jackie headed up to the Director's office her heart was beating fast,sweat was beginning to form she was scared.**

**Cynthia "Go ahead in good luck." Jackie "Thank you Cynthia." Cynthia "You're welcome Jackie."**

**Jackie walked into the Director's Office Gibbs,and the Director stopped talking they both looked at Jackie then the Director motioned for Jackie to sit.**

**Director Shepard "Morning Jackie." Gibbs "Morning Jackie." Jackie who by now was scared said "Morning." Director Shepard "I heard that you risked you're own life to catch the man who killed the sailor from yesterday's case." Jackie "Yes Ma'am I did." Director Shepard "You're very brave." Jackie "Thank you Director." **

**Director Shepard You're Welcome Jackie **

**Gibbs "I have a few things to say." Jackie "Yes Gibbs." Gibbs "Jackie what are you stupid or something you could have gotten killed you ever pull something like that again,and I'll fire you quicker then you were hired."**

**Jackie got up,and left the Director's Office she was crying she ran down the stairs almost tripping over her own two feet. **

**Then she ran into the laddies restroom she slid down the wall,then she cried Ziva went to the bathroom,there she found Jackie on the floor crying she was in a daze Ziva ran into the Bullpen.**

**She told Tony to come help her,he went into the laddies restroom,picked Jackie up,and carried her down to Autopsy.**

**Ziva "Ducky Jackie has been in a daze since the Director,and Gibbs talked to her this morning Gibbs must have hurt her feelings." Ducky "Jackie It's me Ducky you're with you're friends now." **

**Jackie "Ducky,Tony,Tim,Ziva I'm sorry I scared you guys Gibbs threatened to fire me if I did what I did yesterday again he also asked me if I was stupid or something." **

**Tim "Boss had to no right to be a jerk." Jackie "No he didn't."Ducky "Are you alright now my dear?" Jackie "I'm fine now I'm going to go do some paperwork or reorganize my desk." Tim "Take it easy Jackie." Jackie "I will Tim I promise."**

**Jackie went back to up the Bullpen she sat down at her desk then she got to work she was listening to her MP3 player as she worked she began to sing while she worked then while no body was looking she got up,and began to dance to the song I Believe.**

**Ziva,Tim,and Tony had just walked into the Bullpen when they noticed Jackie dancing Jackie took her headphones out of her MP3 player she danced up to her friends she took Tim's hand,then they began to dance. **

**Tony,and Ziva followed in Jackie,and Tim's**

**footsteps Jackie kept dancing so did her friends no one noticed Gibbs,and Director Shepard coming into the Bullpen. **

**Jackie danced with Tony next she let Tony get close to her Tim danced with Ziva Gibbs didn't like what he saw he began to walk up to Tony,and Jackie turned around Gibbs reached for her hand but she pulled away. **

**Jackie started to walk away from whenever she bumped into Ducky Jackie smiled weakly at Ducky then he took her hand,and began to dance with her The next song that played was Dancing On My Own**

**Gibbs tried again to get Jackie to look at him so he tapped Ducky on the shoulder Ducky gave Gibbs the okay look Gibbs,and Jackie danced together but she would look at him instead she just turned her head.**

**Gibbs turned Jackie's head to face him gently then he lifted her chin so she could look into his eyes, then he kissed her Jackie returned Gibbs kiss then she walked back over to her desk put her headphones back into her MP3 player,got back to work Tim,Tony,Ziva,and Ducky followed in Jackie's footsteps. **

**Gibbs felt awful for what he said to Jackie he wanted to say he was sorry but he wasn't sure how to say it as the team worked someone showed up to see Jackie.**

**Ron "Hello Jackie." Jackie "Ron it's been to long how are you ?" Ron "I've been good how about you?" Jackie "I've been good you look really good." Ron "So do you,you're still my gorgeous girl." **

**Jackie "You're still my handsome Britishman how's you're mum?" **

**Ron "She's fine." Jackie "That's good it's nice to see you here in Washington DC." Ron "I'm glad I could come in fact my mum,and I moving here." Jackie "That's great you guys will love it here." Ron "I can't believe you're working here." **

**Jackie "Neither can I my team mates are nice,my Boss is okay the Director is awesome." **

**Ron "That's good would you like to have lunch with me?" Jackie "Yes I would let me grab my purse,and jacket I'm ready." Ron "Great let's go."**

**Ron took Jackie to lunch.**

**Ron "You have gotten even more gorgeous you know that." Jackie "Ron you're still charming I've missed you so much." Ron "I've missed you so much too."**

**Jackie leaned forward,and kissed Ron he kissed her back.**

**Jackie "You still got it." Ron "So do you."**

**Jackie"Thank you for coming to see me." Ron"You're welcome come on I'll take you back to work." **

**Jackie "Alright."**

**Ron took Jackie back to work,walked her into the Bullpen they kissed then Ron left Jackie went back to her desk,sat down,and got back work Ziva looked at Gibbs who was pissed off he watched Jackie work he was fuming Tony decided to break the silence.**

**Tony "So that was Ron you're ex fiance?" **

**Jackie "Yes it was it's good we have closure after all this time." Tim "He seems nice." Jackie "He is." **

**Ziva "And he's cute too." Jackie "He is but it was nice to get to say goodbye but we'll stay friends." Tim "You can always stay friends."**

**Jackie looked at Gibbs she managed to get him to smile Gibbs got up from his desk walked over to Jackie,pulled her out of her chair,and kissed her **

**Jackie kissed him back she mouthed I love you to Gibbs he mouthed the words back to Jackie Gibbs held Jackie close she wrapped her arms around Gibbs's neck she didn't want him to let her go. **

**Gibbs didn't want to let go of Jackie as they stood there holding eachother Jackie began to get another headache then she had another flashback she began to cry again Gibbs held her tighter. **

**Once the pain was gone Jackie kissed Gibbs on the lips hard she knew she was ready to move on,and Gibbs would be the perfect man for to spend the rest of her life with.**

**It was time to go home Jackie went out to her car, drove home when she got there she ran upstairs, looked at a picture of her,and Ron then she picked it up,then she threw it at the wall. **

**The glass frame smashed,the picture got scratched Jackie didn't care she cleaned the mess she made up cut her hand on a piece of broken glass,she wrapped her hand up,then she changed her clothes,got into her car then she drove to Gibbs house.**

**When she got there she got out of her car,walked up to Gibbs door she knocked on the door when he didn't answer the door she checked the knob the door opened she walked inside she noticed a light on in the basement she decided she'd go see what he was doing. **

**She walked slowly to the basement door then she walked slowly down the basement stairs she smiled when she saw that he was working on his boat.**

**Jackie "You're working late Jethro." Jethro "I didn't think you'd come by tonight." Jackie "Do you want me to leave?" Jethro "No I don't." **

**Jackie "I'll stay the boat is looking even better since the last time I saw it." Jethro "Would you like to help me sand?" Jackie "Sure." **

**Jackie walked up to Gibbs he wrapped his arms around her waist then he showed her how to sand.**

**Jethro "With the grain what happened to you're hand." Jackie "Like this oh I smashed a picture,and cut my hand on a piece of glass?" **

**Jethro "Yes here let me make it feel better."**

**( Gibbs kissed Jackie's cut hand to make it feel better) Jackie " Thank you Jethero this is fun." **

**Jethro " You're welcome I take it you never used sand paper before." Jackie "Never." **

**Jethro "You're doing really well." Jackie "Did any of the other women you've been with help sand you're boat?" Jethro "Not really." Jackie "I know you really loved you're first wife." Jethro "I did." Jackie "Shannon,and Kelly were beautiful." **

**Jethro "Yes they were." Jackie "I'm sorry." **

**Jethro "For what?" Jackie If I'm upsetting you by talking about you're girls." Jethero "It's fine." Jackie "Are you sure Jethro?" Jethro "Yes I'm sure." **

**Jackie "My aunt Terri she was the best she was so beautiful she was the nicest person alive when she died I died too nobody really understood how close I was to her." Jethro "She sounds like one hell of a woman." Jackie "She was I have a picture of her." Jethero "Wow she was beautiful." Jackie "I loved her a lot Jethro." Jethro "I believe it." **

**Jackie "Why is it so hard to move past losing loved ones?" Jethro "I don't know they are always with us." Jackie "That's true but I'm sure when we first lose loved ones we wished it was us instead of them I know I did I still ask why did god take Terri away from me,and my family." Jethro "I felt the same way after Shannon,and Kelly died." **

**Jackie "Do you mind me asking if they ever caught the bastard who killed them?" Jethro "No I don't mind I went to Mexico,tracked their killer down,then I shoot him in the head." **

**Jackie "Jethro you did the right thing you got revenge." Jethro "You think I did the right thing." **

**Jackie "Yes I do if I could get revenge on the prick that helped with my aunt's death I would have." **

**Jethro "What do you mean?" Jackie "My aunt Terri had stage four unteren cancer,someone was stealing her medicine,she took ibuprofen,her kidneys stopped working then she died on the 17 of May." Jethro " Jackie I can imagine how hard it is for you." **

**Jackie "Every year on the anniversary of her death I look at pictures of her,and I cry like a baby." **

**Jethro "Come here you won't be alone this time." Jackie "I won't?" Jethero "Nope I'll be with you."Jackie "I love you Jethro." Jethro "I love you too Jackie." Jackie "I don't know about you but I'm hungry I can cook for us if you like." **

**Jethro "That would be nice." Jackie "Great show me to kitchen cuberts,and I'll cook us up something good." Jethero "Follow me." Jackie "Alright."**

**Jackie looked in Gibbs cuberts she found some Spaghetti noodles,and Alfredo sauce so she cooked the Spaghetti then she heated up the sauce then she noticed a couple boxes of chocolate moose Jackie made the chocolate moose then she set the table got two beers out of Gibbs's fridge then she made plates for both of them.**

**Jackie "The food is ready Jethro come,and get it." Jethro "Wow this looks great."Jackie "Really?" Jethero "Yes." Jackie "Thank you Jethro." **

**Jethro "Wow this tastes great who taught you to cook?" Jackie "I watched my aunt Terri a couple of times,Ron's mum Rita,and then I taught myself." Jethero "I think I'll have to keep you around forever since you can cook this good." **

**Jackie "I can stay forever." Jethro "You can?" Jackie "Only if you want me Jethro don't jump into anything you don't want." Jethro "I want you Jackie." Jackie "You do?" Jethro "Yes I do."**

**Gibbs got up out of his chair,pulled Jackie out of her chair,picked her up off her feet,then he carried her upstairs to his bedroom Gibbs laid Jackie down on bed gently she looked into his eyes he looked in her eyes Jackie nodded her head that was all Gibbs needed.**

**^ * ( ) $&nmiw56**

**Jackie "I love you Jethero goodnight Jethro." Jethro "I love you too goodnight Jackie."**

**Gibbs,and Jackie went to sleep the next day Jackie woke up took a shower then she kissed Gibbs on the cheek he woke up,and pulled Jackie back into bed with him. **

**Gibbs got out of bed,took a shower,when he came back into his bedroom Jackie was warring a red blouse with black dress pants,and dress shoes that were also black. **

**Gibbs got dressed for work then they left Gibbs's house Jackie took her car Gibbs followed her in his when arrived at work they walked hand in hand into the Bullpen.**

**Tim "Good morning you two Jackie you look nice this morning." Jackie "Thank you Tim." Tim "You're welcome Jackie." Ziva "Jackie you look happy this morning." Jackie "I am happy Ziva I'm very happy." **

**Tony "Morning all whoa someone is glowing this morning." Jackie "I'm happy Tony." Gibbs "She has a gorgeous smile doesn't she?" Tim "Yes she does."**

**Jackie's cell rang when she just about to say something**

"**Hello Hi Rita oh really sure come on up okay bye." Tim "Jackie you alright?" Jackie "I'm fine Tim." Rita "Hello Jackie." Jackie "Hello Rita it's nice to see you." Rita "It's nice to see you to sweetheart." Jackie "How are you?" Rita "I'm alright I miss you Jackie." Jackie "I miss you too Rita I'm so sorry." Rita "It wasn't you're fault." Jackie "I feel like it was." **

**Rita "It wasn't Ron did what he did he hurt you,you did nothing wrong." Jackie "Thank you for saying that it wasn't my fault." Rita "You're welcome." Jackie "How are the cats?" Rita "All 13 of our cats our good." Jackie "Cool." Rita "I still love you like a daughter." Jackie "I still love you as a mum."**

**Jackie,and Rita hugged eachother the tears were streaming down their faces.**

**Jackie "Gibbs,Tony,Ziva,Tim this fantastic woman is Rita Ron's mum,and one of my best friends." **

**Rita "It's nice to meet you all I hope you're being nice to this girl she is one hell of woman." Tony "That she is." **

**Rita "Well I have to go darling I have to get tea started." Jackie "Alright Rita feel free to come visit me anytime I love you Rita bye." Rita "I will I love you too Jackie bye."**

**Rita left Jackie fell to her knees crying Gibbs walked up to her,and held her Jackie felt so bad she knew things would never be the same way between her,and Rita it hurt her feelings Gibbs whipped Jackie's tears away then he helped her up off the floor he held her close.**

**Gibbs "Are you alright?" Jackie "I'm fine Gibbs." Gibbs "If you need to you can take the rest of the day off." Jackie "Thank you Gibbs but I'm fine." Gibbs "You're welcome but the offer is still open."**

**Jackie kissed Gibbs he kissed her back then she sat down at her desk, laid her head down,and fell asleep. **

**Gibbs smiled walked up to Jackie's desk picked her up out of her carried her out his car,and drove home when they arrived at his Gibbs carried Jackie into his house,laid her down on the couch,kissed her cheek,and went back to the Navy Yard.**

**Tony "Boss is Jackie alright?" Gibbs "She's fine she's sleeping at my place." Ziva "You love her a lot don't you Gibbs?" Gibbs "Yes I do I want to spend the rest of my life with her I may I need a little help with making that happen." Tim "What can we do Boss?" **

**Gibbs "Tell me I'm doing the right thing." **

**Tony "You're doing the right thing Boss." **

**Gibbs "Thank you Tony." Ziva "Are you going to ask her to marry you?"**

Gibbs "Yes I am." Tim "When do you plan on asking her?" Gibbs "Tomorrow morning." Tony "Where do you plan to ask her Boss?"Gibbs "Here in the Bullpen." Abby "That's romantic so you plan on popping the question to you're special lady?" 

**Gibbs "Yes I do." **

**Jackie woke up in Gibbs's house on his couch she got up off his couch went into the kitchen got herself a beer then sat back down It was time to go home when Gibbs arrived home Jackie was waiting for him upstairs in his room.**

**Jackie "Jethro I missed you I ordered us Chinese." Jethro "Great." Jackie "So how was the rest of you're work day?" Jethro "Good." Jackie "I'm glad I love you Jethero let's eat." Jethro "I love you Jackie thank you for dinner." Jackie "You're welcome."**

**Gibbs,and Jackie ate dinner Gibbs cleaned up their mess then Jackie got both herself,and Gibbs a beer then they spent the rest of the night together the next morning Jackie woke up,took a shower,got ready for work she called a friend of hers for a ride to work.**

**Tim "Morning Jackie you look nice again." **

**Jackie "Morning Tim thank you." Ziva "You look lovely this morning Jackie." Jackie "Thank you Ziva." **

**Tony "And you're glowing." Jackie "Being with Gibbs does that I truly love him." Tony "We can all see that." Jackie "I guess Gibbs's Rule #12 is out the window I know that was one of the rules that must never be broken by anybody." **

**Tim "I guess it did you make Gibbs happy." **

**Jackie "He makes me happy." Tony"I have feeling you'll be very happy here in a few minutes when the Boss comes in." **

**Jackie "Do you three know something I don't?" **

**Tim "No yes no." Jackie "Spill you're guts now you three,and Gibbs are up to something aren't you?" Tony "You'll have to wait,and see." Jackie "Come on guys can't you just tell me?" Gibbs "They can't but I can." Jackie "What are you hiding?" **

**Gibbs "Nothing." Ziva "Now is a good time to do what you have planned Gibbs." Tim "You have our support Boss." Tony "Go for it Boss."**

**Gibbs got down on one knee pulled a ring box out of his pocket took Jackie's left hand in his then he swallowed hard while Jackie started crying.**

**Gibbs "Jackie when you first came to work here at NCIS I just thought we'd be friends but when I realized I loved you I decided that I can't live without you anymore as my wife I've been married a couple times,and only one marriage worked out I know I can make ours work out so what I'm asking you Special Agent Jackie Owen is will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Jackie "Yes I will." **

**Gibbs "Really you will?" Jackie "Yes I will I love you Gibbs." Gibbs "I love you too Jackie."**

**Gibbs put the ring on Jackie's left ring finger then he got off his knees,then he kissed her she kissed him back.**

**Ziva "Congratulations to you both." Tony "I'm happy for you." Tim "So am I." Jackie I think we should tell Abby,and Ducky." Gibbs "I'm right behind you."**

**Jackie,and Gibbs headed to the elevator Gibbs pushed the button for Autopsy when they got there they walked into Autopsy hand in hand.**

**Gibbs "Hey Duck Jackie,and I have great news." Ducky "What might that be?" Jackie "Gibbs,and I are getting married." Ducky "That's wonderful congratulations." Gibbs "Thank you Duck." **

**Jackie "Thank you Ducky." Ducky "I'm happy for you both I know you two really love eachother." **

**Jackie "We do I love Jethro so much." Gibbs "And I love you too so much." Jackie "Now we have to set a date oh my god I'm really getting married I'll be a wife instead of just a." Gibbs "A what Jackie?" Jackie A toy,a piece of ass." **

**Gibbs "Who treated you like those things?" **

**Jackie "My ex fiance." Gibbs "You aren't those things." Jackie "Nope."**

**Gibbs picked Jackie up,and spun her around Jackie smiled she even laughed she was getting married that made her so happy Gibbs,and Jackie left Autopsy then they headed to Abby's lab.**

**Gibbs "Hey Abbs." Abby "Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs did you ask her?" Jackie "Yes he did." Abby "Let me see the rock?" Jackie "What do you think Abbs you don't mind if I call you Abbs do you?" Abby "Of course you can call me Abbs the ring is gorgeous." Gibbs "Thank you Abbs." **

**Abby "Oh I love weddings Jackie if you need help planning you're wedding I'll help." Jackie "I was going ask you to help me Abbs this is my first wedding I want it to be perfect." Abby "I can help you with that." Jackie "Thank you Abbs." **

**Abby "You're welcome Jackie."**

**Gibbs cell phone just happened to ring.**

"**Yeah Gibbs alright we'll be right there." **

**Jackie "What is it Gibbs?" Gibbs "Dead Base Commander." Jackie "Work never stops damn it."**

**Jackie ran out of the lab mostly because she was upset when she got back to the Bullpen she grabbed her gear.**

**Tim "What's up Jackie?" Jackie "Dead Base Commander grab you're gear,then let's beat Gibbs to the elevator." Tony "Alright."**

**Gibbs was just walking back into the Bullpen whenever he noticed the team was on their way to the elevator Gibbs followed suit then they headed to the crime scene.**

**Jackie "Tim,and I will take pictures."Tony "I'll sketch the crime scene." Ziva "I'll talk to the witnesses." Ducky "What's gotten into the team." Gibbs "Jackie has influenced them to work harder,and better." Ducky "She has been a great asset to team Gibbs hasn't she?" Gibbs "Yes she has plus she makes me really happy Duck." **

**Ducky "I haven't seen you like this since you were married to Shannon." Gibbs "I really love Jackie Duck." Ducky "I know you do I can see it."**

**Gibbs walked away from Ducky then he went over to where Tim,and Jackie were taking pictures.**

**Gibbs "What do we have Tim?" Tim "The Base Commander's name is Tom Peters age 47 no wife,no kids." Jackie "My cousin Molly is on her way with his bank records right now." Jackie "Hey Molly." Molly "Hi Jackie here you go Tom Peters bank records." Jackie "Molly you are a goddess." **

**Molly "I know." Gibbs "Hi Molly I'm Leroy Jethero Gibbs you're cousin's Boss,and fiance." Molly "Hi Gibbs my cousin is a great girl she'll keep you happy."Gibbs "Yep she is I know she will." **

**Molly "Well I better get back to work I love you Jackie." Jackie "I love you Molly thanks again." Molly "No problem bye." Jackie "Bye." **

**Molly left Jackie noticed Tony checking Molly out Jackie walked up to Tony,then she slapped him on the back of his head.**

**Jackie "Tony why were you checking my cousin out?" Tony "She's hot are all the women in you're family smoking hot?" Jackie "A few Molly her sister Emily, myself oh,and of course my niece India." **

**Tony "Sounds nice can I have one of their numbers?" Jackie "Tony I don't know are you into Molly?" Tony "Sorta." Jackie "The next time she comes by why don't you do something that men have been doing since dating began?" Tony "Hide in corners?" **

**Tim "Only if you're a chicken." Jackie "Nice one Tim." Gibbs "What Jackie means is you could talk to her cousin." Tony "Oh I knew that." Jackie "Of course you did." Tony "I did I really knew that." Jackie "I believe you Tony."**

**Once team Gibbs arrived back at the Navy Yard Jackie took the evidence to Abby's lab as she was leaving Abby's lab she ran into Gibbs on the elevator.**

**Jackie "Hello Jethro." Jethro "Hello Jackie you did good today." Jackie "The day isn't over yet." Jethro "True but I can tell everyone to go home that we can pick up with the case tomorrow morning." **

**Jackie "Sounds good Jethro but we should finish the work day then later on tonight we can watch a movie,eat some Chinese or something else,have a beer,and spend the evening together to celebrate our engagement." Jethro "I like that Idea." **

**Jackie "So do I but that doesn't mean we can't have some fun now."**

**Gibbs hit the emergency stop button on the elevator,turned his phone off then he pushed Jackie up against the wall of the elevator they began to kiss eachother hands roaming over eachother's bodies**

** % * ^& ) ) !**

**After they finished Gibbs hit the emergency stop button again then they straightened their clothes out once the elevator reached the Bullpen Jackie,and Gibbs went to their desks Ziva noticed one of Jackie's shirt buttons was in the wrong hole Ziva walked up to Jackie,and told her to fix her button Jackie thanked Ziva then Tony noticed that Gibbs had lipstick on his lips.**

**Tony "It seems that two people had some fun during work hours." Jackie "What?" Tony "You're glowing." Jackie "Tony I'm getting married to the most wonderful man I've ever known." Ziva "Tony be nice." Jackie "Tim what did you figure out from reading Tom Peters banks records?" Tim "That Tom Peters was a very rich man." **

**Jackie "And his beneficiary just happens to be his brother Robert Peters give me five minutes."**

**Tony "What is she up to this time?" Gibbs "I don't know but I think we caught the Base Commanders killer."**

**Jackie was on her cell phone with Robert Peters**

"**Hello Robert it's me Jackie Owen I'm fine,and you'reself oh that's great hey I happen to work at NCIS,and we are investigating you're brother's murder which I'm very sorry for you're loss could you come in today so I could ask you some questions great see you soon bye." Robert Peters "Hello Jackie where do we go so we can talk?" **

**Jackie "Hello Robert follow me."**

**Once they went to the conference room they sat down.**

**Jackie "So Robert my teammate Tim McGee as well as myself noticed that you are you're brother's beneficiary." Robert Peters "Yes I am." **

**Jackie "How's Rebecca,and the baby doing?" **

**Robert Peters "Their fine here is a picture of us during Christmas last year." Jackie "Aw Tessa has grown up so much since I last seen her." **

**Robert Peters "Yes she has she asks us every now,and again how is Jackie doing." Jackie "I want to thank you for taking care of Tessa for me." Robert Peters "You're welcome you know you can come over,and bring her home to stay with you for a while if you like after all you are her real mother." Jackie "That would be nice." **

**Meanwhile In The Bullpen**

**Tony "She has a daughter." Gibbs "She lied about not having children."**

**Back In The Conference Room**

**Jackie "Robert did you kill Tom?" Robert Peters "No I didn't Bruce Barry did I saw him do it he threatened to kill Tessa if Tom didn't give him all the money he had." Jackie "We'll get him Robert you can go now give my love to Becky,and Tessa." Robert Peters "I will." Jackie "Bye." Robert Peters "Bye."**

**Robert left Jackie ran from conference Room,left the Navy Yard,when she found Bruce Barry he was putting bags into his car. **

**Jackie "Going somewhere Bruce?" Bruce Barry "Jackie I thought you were dead." Jackie "Nope just suffering with memories of what you did me that night,then I hear from a little blue bird that you were going to kill Tessa if Tom didn't give you all his money so you killed Tom Peters." Bruce Barry "Yes I did." Jackie "So what makes you think I won't shoot you right here,and now?"Bruce Barry "Because you don't have the guts." **

**Jackie pulled her gun out,aimed it at Bruce's head, then she shot him.**

**Jackie "You're dead Bruce rot in hell you bastard."**

**Jackie walked away from Bruce's dead body she knew Ziva,Tony,Tim,and Gibbs would have questions for her but she didn't want answer them now so she drove to Robert,and Rebecca Peter's house.**

**Rebecca "Hi Jackie come on in." Jackie "Thank you Becky I have good news Bruce Barry is dead I shot him in the head." Robert "Thank you for that." Jackie "You're welcome." Matt "Hey it's Jackie O." Jackie "Matt You've grown up."Matt "You came to get Tessa?" Jackie "Yes I did." Tessa "Jackie you came for me?" Jackie "Yes I did Tessa only if you want to come with me." Tessa "I do." Rebecca "Here are her things." Jackie "Thank you so much ready Tessa?" Tessa "Yes."**

**Tessa gave Robert,Rebecca,and Matt a big hug then Jackie,and Tessa left on the way back to the Navy Yard Jackie stopped at the store, bought some ice cream for herself,and Tessa When they arrived back at the Navy Yard Jackie took Tessa's little hand in her's then they walked onto the elevator.**

**Once they got to the Bullpen her team mates were nowhere in sight so they headed up the stairs to Director Shepard's office.**

**Jackie "Evening Director." Director Shepard "Evening Jackie please call me Jenny?" Jackie "Jenny I'd like you to meet Tessa." Jenny "Hello Tessa she's beautiful Jackie just the way you described her." Jackie "Thank you Jenny I'm sure the others will be curious,and have a dozen questions for me." Jenny "Then they'll want to talk to Tessa." Jackie "And Gibbs will be harsh on the both of us." **

**Jenny "I see you're engagement ring Jethero asked you to marry him didn't he?" Jackie "Yes he did but I don't know if he'll feel the same way about me now." Jenny "He'll forgive you it will take a little though." Jackie "Hmm I got time." Tessa "Jackie do you think the others will like me?" **

**Jackie "I think they will Tony is a sucker for pretty girls but the one who I think you'll like,and possibly end up with when you're older is Tim McGee he is so sweet." Tessa "He sounds nice when I can meet the others?" Jackie "Now if you like."**

**Tessa "Sure." Jackie "Okay come on." Jenny Good luck." Jackie "Thank you." Jenny "I'll be standing watch if you need me." Jackie "Okay."**

**Jackie,and Tessa headed to the Bullpen Jackie showed Tessa to her desk Tessa sat down while placed her report on Gibbs's desk Jackie was lucky that the Bullpen was empty while she,and Tessa were there.**

**Tessa "Where is everybody?" Jackie "They're hiding from us Tessa." Tessa "Will they be coming back soon?" Jackie "Once they figure out that the case is closed." Tessa "You solved the case didn't you Jackie?" Jackie "Yes I did my third case already damn I'm good." Tessa "Yep you are." Jackie "I love you Tessa." Tessa "I love you too Jackie."**

**Gibbs,Tony,Tim,Ziva,Abby,and Ducky all walked into the Bullpen they were looking at Jackie strangely. **

**Jackie "What?!" Ziva "You solved the case congratulations." Tim "You've proved you'reself to be one hell of a agent." Tony "We are so proud of you." Jackie "Cut the nice crap." Tony "What do you mean?" Jackie "You can all stop with the being nice act." Tim "We meant what we said." Jackie "Really then why does it seem like you three are acting nice is it maybe because while I was solving the damn case you all found out a secret of mine,then Gibbs told you act nice to me?" **

**Ziva "That's not what happened." Jackie "Well if it wasn't heart felt then you all deserve an Golden Globe for the worst acting ever." **

**Tessa "Jackie are you alright you're crying." **

**Jackie "I'm fine Tessa oh come here give me a big hug." Tessa "Jackie Who's the pretty girl with the pig tails?" Jackie "That's Abby our lab tech." **

**Tessa "She's really pretty like you Jackie." **

**Jackie "Tessa you are so sweet." Tessa "Who's the man standing next to Abby?" Jackie "That's Ducky he's our ME he's really sweet,and kind he also has some great stories to tell as well." Tessa "He's a cutie." Jackie "Yes he is Tessa." Tim "Jackie I meant what I said please don't be mad?"**

**Jackie "Okay Tim you're forgiven." Tim "So this is Tessa she's beautiful." **

**Tessa "You must be Tim McGee Jackie was right you are a sweetie not to mention cute too." Tim "Thank you Tessa,and may I say you are just as pretty as Jackie." Tessa "Thank you Tim." Tim "You're welcome Tessa." **

**Jackie "Anybody else have something they want to say?" Tony "Tessa hi I'm Tony." Tessa "You're the one who is a sucker for pretty girls." **

**Tony "Yeah you could say that." Jackie "She just did Tony Tessa is a pretty smart cookie." Ziva "Hi Tessa I'm Ziva Jackie is lucky to have you in her life you look so much like her." Tessa "Thank you Ziva."Jackie "Three more to go." Abby "Hi Tessa if it's okay Jackie I'd like to show you my lab." Jackie "It's fine with me she can go in fact I'll come too." Abby "Great let's go."**

**Jackie,and Tessa went to Abby's lab Tessa was in aw at Abby's lab.**

**Tessa "You're lab is awesome Abby I bet you helped Jackie,and her team mates catch a lot of scum bags." Abby "Yes I have." Jackie "Abby is the best at doing what she does." Abby "Thank you Jackie, Jackie what's wrong?" **

**Jackie "I love Tessa so much I want to do what's right for her Abbs I've been thinking of letting Rebecca,and Robert adopt Tessa they love her,she loves them,plus it would be better for her." Tessa "Jackie what's a matter?" Jackie "Tessa you like the Peter's don't you?" Tessa "Yes I do why do you ask?" **

**Jackie "How would you like to live with them as their daughter for good I'll still come by,and visit you." Tessa "I'd like that a lot Jackie I know you want what's best for me that's why you asked the Peter's to take care of me." Jackie "Yes that's right I'll call the Peter's." Tessa "Alright."**

**Jackie called the Peter's,and told them she wanted to talk to them Robert,Rebecca,and Matt showed up at NCIS Headquarters.**

**Robert "What's going on?" Jackie "I called you guys,and asked you come here so we could talk do you remember when we discussed you adopting Tessa?" Rebecca "Yes we do." **

**Jackie "Well I have the adoption papers here with me if you're still willing to adopt Tessa we can take care of it right now." Robert "Are you sure?" **

**Jackie "Yes I'm sure." Rebecca "Okay then let's sign the papers." Jackie "Okay there you go I know you'll take good care of Tessa you've done it since she was born." Rebecca "Thank you so much." Jackie "You're welcome." Tessa "Bye Jackie I love you." Jackie "I love you too Tessa take care sweetie bye."**

**Robert,Rebecca,Matt,and Tessa left Jackie felt so weak she fainted Tony picked her up,and carried her to Autopsy to rest. **

**Abby "That was the sweetest thing she ever did." Tony "Yeah it was." Ziva "Do you think Gibbs will forgive her?" Tim "In time." **

**Tim,Tony,and Ziva went back up to the Bullpen as Jackie rested somebody was watching over her Gibbs was watching over her he loved her no matter what Gibbs picked Jackie up,and carried her to his car Tim drove Jackie's car to Gibbs's house. **

**Gibbs carried Jackie into house,laid her down on the couch again,then he took Tim home when he got back to his Gibbs saw that Jackie was still sleeping he sat down in a chair near the couch.**

**Jackie "Jethro you're home." Jethro "You're awake." Jackie "Yeah I'm so sorry I never told you about Tessa I was raped by the man who killed Tom Peters his brother Robert,and his wife Rebecca took care of Tessa for me I think I did the right thing by letting the Peters adopt Tessa." Jethro "You did Jackie you can tell me anything I love you." **

**Jackie "I love you too Jethro."**

**Gibbs got out of the chair he was sitting in walked over to the couch leaned down,kissed Jackie she grabbed his shirt collar,then she pulled him down on top of her.**

**Jethro "You look gorgeous you know that?" **

**Jackie "I've heard I do from someone I love very much maybe you know him." Jethro "Maybe I do who is he?" Jackie "My Boss." Jethro "I know him he's a lucky man." Jackie "Kiss me you lucky man." Jethro "Sure."**

**Gibbs kissed Jackie she managed to get his jacket of his shoulders Gibbs unbuttoned Jackie's blouse,and tossed it on the floor Jackie removed Gibbs shirt.**

**) (*^ * % $ # !**

**Once they finished they fell asleep in eachother's arms Jackie smiled Gibbs was also smiling the next day they showered together, got ready for work, then Gibbs drove them to the Navy Yard when they walked into the Bullpen. **

**Ziva,Tim,and Tony smiled seeing the two love birds together Jackie finished up her paperwork that was on her desk she gave the files to Gibbs who smiled at her she smiled back at him.**

**It was lunch time Jackie ran to the bathroom because she wasn't feeling to well she had no idea what was wrong Gibbs was concerned but Jackie said she was fine Gibbs believed her against his better judgment the day ended for Jackie making frequent trips to the bathroom when she,and Gibbs got to his house she walked into the house,plopped onto the couch.**

**Gibbs called Ducky he asked him to come over to his so he could see what's wrong with Jackie Ducky showed up,checked Jackie out after a few minutes Ducky found out what was wrong with Jackie.**

**Ducky "It's the stomach flu." Jackie "Ew gross when will it go away Ducky?" Ducky A couple of days rest,keep you're fluids up,and I'll come check up on tomorrow evening." Jackie "Yes Sir thanks Ducky." Jethro "Yes thanks Duck I've been worried about her." Ducky "She'll be fine Jethro just make sure she takes care of herself." Jethro "I will bye Duck." Ducky "Bye Jethero."**

**Ducky left Jackie got up off the couch walked up to Gibbs's dvd player,put in one of her favorite Disney movies Good Luck Charlie:It's Christmas then she sat back down Gibbs joined Jackie on the couch he watched the movie with her he watched her laugh at the funny parts then when a sad part came on the screen she cried. **

**Gibbs enjoyed the movie but the part he really enjoyed was having Jackie close by Jackie asked Gibbs to get her a drink he got up,got her drink of Gatorade,and ginger ale mixed together he also got her Popsicles,and cool rag for her forehead.**

**Jackie fell asleep on the couch Gibbs kissed her cheek then he went upstairs to bed the next morning Gibbs woke up got ready for work,he kissed Jackie on the forehead,then he left.**

**Tony "Morning Boss how's Jackie?" Gibbs "She has the stomach flu." Ziva "I'm sure she'll be fine." Tim "So am I." **

**Jackie woke up grabbed a bridle magazine out of her bag then she read some ideas for her,and Gibbs wedding then remembered she still had the wedding dress Ron's mum made her she would ware the dress when she,and Gibbs got married. **

**Jackie wrote a few ideas down then she e-mailed them to Abby then she got her MP3 player out,she listened to the song and Then He Kissed Me by The Crystals. **

**Jackie turned her MP3 player off then she got up,and got a drink then she sat down got her laptop,and began to watch YouTube videos the one that she really liked was Taylor Dayne's Heart Of Stone. **

**Jackie shared the video with Gibbs meanwhile at NCIS Gibbs was doing paperwork whenever he received the e-mail from Jackie.**

**He watched the video then went to his e-mail,and sent one to Jackie she read the e-mail from Gibbs ran upstairs got dressed,grabbed her car keys,then she drove to the Navy Yard she ran inside the building,and upstairs to the Bullpen. **

**Gibbs noticed Jackie running he got up from his desk,and caught her she kissed him he held her close,and tightly to his body.**

**Jackie "So tomorrow you want to tie the knot?" Gibbs "Yes I do." Jackie "YES tomorrow I'm getting married."Abby "You,and Gibbs are getting married tomorrow yay group hug." Jackie "So where shall we honeymoon anyone have any ideas?" Ziva "New York." Tim "Hawaii." Tony "Bahamas." **

**Abby "Paris." Jackie "All the ideas are great." Gibbs "Where would you like to go?" Jackie "It's stupid." Tony "Come on Jackie tell us." **

**Jackie "Alright Scotland, Ireland,England,and Florida again lastly." Gibbs "We can do it." **

**Jackie "Really?" Gibbs "Yes." **

**Jackie "Great why I mentioned Florida because I went there when I was 15,and I thought honeymoon wise would be Scotland,Ireland,and England now Florida I thought we all could go there,ride the rides at Disney World." Gibbs "We can do that." **

**Ziva "Sounds fun." Abby "I'm there." Tim "So am I." Tony "Me too." Ducky "So am I." Jackie "I'm glad you're all for it." Ziva "We have a big day tomorrow so let's get this bride to be home." Jackie "I'll see you at the church tomorrow Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Gibbs "Yes you will."**

**Ziva,and Abby took the soon to be Mrs. Gibbs to her house Jackie walked upstairs to her room opened her closet took a plastic bag out of the closet set the bag on her bed unzipped it she took her dress out the bag,and tired it on.**

**Abby "Wow you look gorgeous." Ziva "That dress is so lovely." Jackie "Thank you girls my ex fiance's mum made this dress for me to ware when Ron and I got married." **

**Abby "He was jerk to hurt you like he did but you have Gibbs he'll be good to you always." Jackie "I know he will."**

**Jackie took her dress off,and hung it up then she got dressed in her pajamas.**

**Jackie "Alright who wants to watch Pretty Woman?" Ziva "I do." Abby "I do." Jackie "Great I ordered some pizzas."Abby "Cool."**

**Jackie,Abby,and Ziva went downstairs Jackie answered the door,paid for the pizzas then the three women watched Pretty Woman Jackie couldn't believe she was getting married tomorrow she was so happy Ziva,Abby,and Jackie fell asleep downstairs while the movie was playing. **

**The next day was Gibbs,and Jackie's wedding day Ziva,Abby,and Jackie headed to the church when they got there Ziva helped Jackie with her make up,Abby fixed Jackie's hair after the girls finished Jackie put her dress on then she put her white sandals on.**

**Abby "You look beautiful." Ziva "Yes you do." **

**Jackie "Thank You girls is Gibbs I mean Jethero here yet?" Abby "He's here look." Jackie "Hubba Hubba wow he's looking good I want to skip the wedding,and get straight to the honeymoon." **

**Tony "Morning laddies wow Jackie you look gorgeous may I have the honor of walking you down the aisle?" Jackie "Yes you may." Abby "Ready?" **

**Jackie "Let's do it."**

**Abby opened the door she went first,then Ziva followed Abby then it came time for Tony to walk Jackie down the aisle to Gibbs Jackie couldn't take her eyes off Gibbs she was smiling. **

**When they reached Gibbs Tony placed Jackie's hands in Gibbs Gibbs,and Jackie faced eachother for a few minutes then they turned to face the Paster**

**Paster Cook "Please be seated we are gathered here today to witness this man,and this woman in holy matrimony I've known Jacqueline here since the day she was born because she was baptized by me,and I can see that she found the perfect man for her so before we join these two people together forever is there anyone here who thinks these two should not be married speak now or forever hold you're piece." **

**Paster Cook "Okay these two have declared their love for eachother in front of us here today do you have the rings?" Jackie "Yes." Jethro "Yes." **

**Jackie "Jethro today is a very special,and happy day for me today I'm marrying you Leroy Jethro Gibbs the most sweetest kindest man I've ever known,and worked for I love you Jethro." **

**Jethro "Jackie today is a very happy for me too today I'm marrying you a very special woman,and very good agent I love you Jackie." **

**Paster Cook "Now that Jacqueline,and Jethro have exchanged vows,and rings they are together forever what was joined together here today let no one put a sunder I now pronounce you man,and wife you may now kiss you're bride I present to you all present here today Mr.,and Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs."**

**Gibbs,and Jackie's friends stood up,then they clapped Jackie,and Gibbs walked down the aisle together as their friends tossed bird seed.**

**Jackie,and Gibbs left the church then they went to home to pack their bags for their honeymoon. **

**Once their bags were packed they took a cab to airport so they could catch their flight to Scotland when they arrived in Scotland Gibbs,and Jackie went to their hotel Gibbs tossed their suitcases on the love seat then he joined Jackie on the balcony of their hotel room.**

**Jackie "Jethro isn't Scotland beautiful?" **

**Jethero "Yes,and not just Scotland." Jackie "What else is beautiful?" Jethro "You." Jackie "Oh Jethero I love you so much." Jethro "I love you so much too thank you for marrying me today." **

**Jackie Thank you for marrying me today too."**

**Gibbs kissed Jackie's neck Jackie stroked Gibbs hair then he picked her up,and carried back into the bedroom,then he carried her over to the bed.**

**#&)(_=*)&^#%!#&(=+&(%$!#^()&^( **

**Jackie "Goodnight Mr. Gibbs." Jethro "Goodnight Mrs. Gibbs."**

**They stayed in Scotland for two weeks then they were off to Ireland when they arrived in Ireland they went to their hotel Jackie smiled she couldn't believe is was in the land were most of her ansesters lived.**

**Gibbs,and Jackie went to a pub they had lunch,and some beer then they left the pub,then they headed back to their hotel when they returned to their room Jackie laid down,then took a nap she still had the stomach flu but was doing a little better.**

**Gibbs sat down on the bed,and read a book while Jackie slept Jackie woke up then she went to the bathroom when she came out Gibbs was waiting or her she kissed him Gibbs kissed her back they fell back on the bed.**

**$%*)((*&^$ !$(*^%$# !()&*)+_+**

**Jackie "I can get use to this." Jethro "What?" Jackie "Being you're wife." Jethro "I was hoping you'd say that." Jackie "Really?" Jethro "Yes really."**

**%^*()*()$^&$# !()_+)_=**

**They fell asleep wrapped up in eachother's arms the next morning the left for England Jackie's favorite place to escape to when things went sour,and got to hard to handle.**

**Gibbs,and Jackie stayed in Ron,and Rita's old house they slept in Ron's old room Jackie was having flashbacks to when she used to sleep with Ron Jackie got one of her bad headaches once Gibbs rubbed her shoulders everything was much better he would take care of her.**

**Jackie took Gibbs to all the places Rita,and Ron took her when she would visit Gibbs was enjoying himself Jackie could see it in his eyes she was happy that she finally made someone else happy she remembered making Ron happy,and how happy he made her happy,but this time Jackie knew for sure she made someone else happy being who she was. **

**They stayed in England couple days then it was time to go to Florida when they arrived they were meet by Tim,Tony,Ducky,Abby,and Ziva. **

**They went to the hotel then Jackie decided to go,and sit in the pool Ziva sat reading in a pool chair Abby joined Jackie in the pool. **

**Gibbs,Tim,Tony,and Ducky all went to the pool area Gibbs noticed Jackie was sitting in the shallow end of the pool so he decided to join her.**

**Jethro " I see you're in the shallow end of the pool." Jackie "Yep." Tim "How come?" Jackie "I can't swim I almost drowned three times when I was a kid so I just sit in the shallow end." **

**Tony "That can't be fun." Jackie "It's fun enough." Jethro "Are you having fun for real?" **

**Jackie "Yes I am now if you'll excuse me I want to go change my clothes so I can head to Disney World anyone else want to come ride the rides,eat,play games,and have fun?" Abby "I'm there." **

**Jackie "Great." Ziva "Count me in." **

**Jackie "Yay come on boys what do you say want to come,and have fun?" Tim "I'm there." Tony "I'm in." Jethro "I'll come." Ducky "So will I." **

**Jackie "Then let's get ready to have fun."**

**Everybody got ready to go Disney World Jackie hoped everybody would have fun when they arrived at the park Jackie headed to where Thunder Mountain was Tony decided to ride the ride with her so did Tim when they got on the ride Jackie,and the boys had fun.**

**When they got off the ride Gibbs was waiting for them then they headed to the Jaws ride everybody got on the ride when the shark appeared Jackie let out a scream because she was scared. **

**Once they got off the Jaws ride everybody told Jackie what awesome ride it was Jackie could see Gibbs wasn't enjoying himself much but he was saying he was to keep Jackie smiling then they got on the King Kong ride Jackie Tim,Abby,Ziva,and Tony Screamed after they got of the ride the girls, Tim,and Tony gave Jackie a hug.**

**Jackie headed to the Jurassic Park ride Tim,and Tony wanted to ride the ride with her so did Abby so they went to the ride when they got onto the ride Jackie,Tim,Tony,Ziva,and Abby all held hands.**

**Once they got off the ride Jackie was having fun then Jackie headed to the I love Lucy Museum everyone followed her Jackie enjoyed being back in Florida she took the I love Lucy Quiz she beat her brothers score she noticed Tony was having fun looking around at everything Tim,Abby,and Ducky were having fun Gibbs stayed in the side lines it didn't make Jackie very happy. **

**It was time to go back to the hotel once everyone got there Jackie went back to the pool she sat at the shallow end Jackie looked to see if anybody was watching her then she pushed herself away from the pool wall once she got to deeper water that's whenever she started to panic Tim noticed Jackie was drowning he ran out to the pool area jumped into the pool swam to Jackie,then he pulled her out of the water. **

**Jackie "You saved my life Tim thank you so much." Tim "You're welcome Jackie here let me cover you up you must be cold come on I'll take you back to Gibbs." Jackie "Alright."**

**Tim carried Jackie back into the hotel when they got back inside the hotel Gibbs took Jackie from Tim's arms carried her to their room,laid her down on their bed then he left the room found Tim,and shook his hand to say thank you. **

**Then Gibbs went back to his,and Jackie's room when he got to the room Jackie was awake,and waiting for him.**

**Jethro "I thought I lost you." Jackie "Not going happen Jethero." Jethro "Are you alright?" **

**Jackie "Yes." Jethro "Good."**

**Jackie pulled Gibbs closer then she got his shirt off he slid the blanket from her shoulders then removed her swimsuit she removed his pants **

**%&*)()_+_++)*(^^R%$ !&*)_(*)(*(% !%&^*()))^**

**Gibbs,and Jackie fell asleep in eachother's arms the next day it was time to head back to Washington DC everyone headed to the airport once they all boarded the plane. **

**Jackie slept on the plane while her friends,and her husband read magazines when they arrived back in Washington DC Jackie,and Gibbs headed home. **

**Jackie went upstairs took a shower then she went to bed Gibbs followed suit the next morning Jackie got ready for work,and left early just in case their was a dozen folders of paperwork on her desk**

**Jackie arrived in the Bullpen she sat down at her desk,and got to work.**

**Jenny "Jackie someone wishes to see you."Jackie "Where at Jenny?" Jenny "The Conference Room." Jackie Thank you Jenny." Jenny "You're welcome Jackie."**

**Jackie got up from her desk,and headed to the conference Room when she got to the Conference Room her cousin Gabby,her aunt Georgeann were waiting for her.**

**Jackie "Gabby,Georgeann it's good to see you both again i've missed you girls so much." Gabby "We've missed you so much too." Jackie "How have you girls been?" Georgeann "We've been good." Jackie "That's good please sit?" Gabby "You look great Jack I can't believe you're working here." **

**Jackie I know me neither I guess you heard about Ron,and I spiting up."Gabby "Yes we heard he was a jerk to hurt you like he did." Jackie "Yes he was I bet you girls haven't heard that I married my Boss." Georgeann "No we haven't heard that congratulations." **

**Jackie "Thank you." Gabby "What is he like?" **

**Jackie "He's a very wonderful man he's a retired Marine." Gabby "Wow that's cool." Jackie "Yeah it is,and speaking of my Boss here he is now Gabby, Georgeann meet my husband,and Boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Gibbs "Hello laddies it's nice to meet you." **

**Gabby "It's nice to meet you too Gibbs." Jackie "Gibbs makes me very happy we just returned from our honeymoon yesterday." Georgeann "I'm glad you're so happy Jacqueline." Jackie "Thank you Georgeann." Georgeann "You're welcome Jacqueline." Gabby "We better going we have a long drive ahead of us."**

**Jackie "Alright drive safely both of you take care of you're selves." Gabby "We will we love Jack." Jackie "I love you both too bye." Gabby "Bye."**

**Gabby,and Georgeann left Jackie turned to Gibbs,**

**wrapped her arms around his neck,then she began to cry Gibbs held Jackie as she cried. **

**Gibbs,and Jackie left the Conference Room Gibbs had his arm wrapped around Jackie's waist once they got back to the Bullpen Gibbs held Jackie close to his body as she cried.**

**Tony "What's wrong with Jackie Boss?" **

**Gibbs "She's upset she spoke to her cousin,and her aunt who's dying." Tim "Oh my god I'm so sorry." Jackie "Thank you Tim." Tony "Is it alright if I ask what you're is dying of?" Jackie "It's lung cancer,and it's spreading through her whole body." **

**Ziva "When was the last time you saw you're aunt?" Jackie "My aunt Terri's funeral I don't what to talk about it please leave me alone?" **

**Jackie walked away from her friends,and Gibbs then she headed to Autopsy to see Ducky.**

**Jackie "Hi Ducky can I talk to you?" Ducky "Of course you can my dear oh my dear you've been crying." Jackie "Ducky I spoke to my cousin Gabby,and my aunt Georgeann my aunt is dying Ducky." **

**Ducky "I'm so sorry my dear were you close to you're aunt?" Jackie "Yes I was." Ducky "What is she like?" Jackie "She's an amazing woman oh god Ducky I don't know if I can handle losing another family member." **

**Ducky "You'll be alright my dear in time you'll stop grieving,then you'll be able to move on past the hurt." Jackie "I doubt it Ducky." Ducky "We are all here for you." Jackie "I know you all are,and I thank you for that I think I'm going to head home Ducky,and try to rest." **

**Ducky "You go on if the team asks where you are I'll tell them." Jackie "Thank you Ducky." **

**Ducky "You're welcome my dear."**

**Jackie kissed Ducky on the cheek then she left when she got home she plopped down on the couch,and fell asleep as she slept Gibbs texted her phone when he didn't get a response he panicked he went to talk to Ducky.**

**Gibbs "Hey Duck have you seen Jackie?" Ducky "She went home Jethro she was so upset I could tell she wouldn't be able to handle the rest of the work day." Gibbs "I feel so bad Duck." Ducky "Jethro she needs you go to her be with her help her get through her grief." **

**Gibbs "How do I do that Duck when I saw the pain in Jackie's eyes I know exactly how she was feeling because I felt the same way before." Ducky "Hold her close talk to her let her know you care." **

**Gibbs "Thanks Duck." Ducky "You're welcome Jethero."**

**Gibbs went back to up to the Bullpen got his stuff,and Jackie's then he headed home when he arrived at his house he walked inside when did he found Jackie asleep on the couch. **

**He walked up to the couch kissed Jackie's cheek then he went into the kitchen,and started cooking dinner Jackie awoke to the smell of food.**

**Jackie walked into the kitchen noticed dinner was ready but Gibbs was no where to be found until she noticed the light was on in the basement Jackie headed to the basement door with a cup of coffee for Gibbs,and down the basement stairs where she found Gibbs asleep under his boat frame Jackie smiled,laughed a little then she stroked his hair. **

**Then she kissed his forehead before she woke him up.**

**Jackie "Jethro I have coffee wake up." Jethro "Coffee did you say coffee?" Jackie "Yes I did I thought you could use it while you're down here working on you're boat I noticed you cooked dinner it smells good." **

**Jethro "Thank you for the coffee." Jackie "You're welcome the boat is looking good." Jethro "Thank you." Jackie "You must like building boats." **

**Jethro "I do." Jackie "Jethro I'd like to meet you're dad,and you're mentor if that's alright?" **

**Jethro "That's fine where do you want to go first Mexico or Stillwater?" Jackie "Are you serious you'd do that for me?" **

**Jethro "Yes I would do that for you where do you want to go first?" Jackie "Stillwater." **

**Jethero Alright let's get packing I'll call Jenny,and tell her we are taking some trips." **

**Jackie "She knows already I texted her she's fine with it." Jethero "Alright then let's go."**

**Jackie,and Gibbs left their house again then they headed to Stillwater after a very long car drive to Stillwater Jackie was in aw at Gibbs hometown.**

**Jackie "Wow you were born here you're hometown makes my hometown look tiny." Jethro "Ah it was home when I lived here." Jackie "Do want to leave Jethro?" Jethro "No come on I'll introduce you to my dad." Jackie "Okay."**

**Jackie,and Gibbs walked into Gibbs's dad's store, and again Jackie was in aw.**

**Jackie "Wow this is you're dad's store?" **

**Jethro "Yes it is." Jackson "Hello Leroy it's nice to see you who's this lovely lady?" Jethro "This lovely lady is my wife dad." Jackie "Hello Mr. Gibbs it's so nice to meet you I'm Jackie." **

**Jackson "It's nice to meet you too Jackie you can call me Jackson." Jackie "Alright Jackson you're son is the best thing that ever happened to me." Jackson "I'm glad it's nice to see my son so happy." Jackie "I like you're dad Jethero." Jethro "He likes you too." **

**Gibbs showed Jackie to his old room Gibbs shut the door then he walked up behind Jackie wrapped his arms around her waist Jackie turned in his arms,and kissed him.**

**Jackie "I'm glad you're dad likes me." Jethro "So am I." Jackie "I know he really liked Shannon." Jethro "He did." Jackie "I know it's hard for you Jethro because you still love them." Jethro "Yes I do but I love you too."Jackie "I love you too."**

**Gibbs kissed Jackie again then they laid down,and fell asleep as they were sleeping Jackie got up out bed looking for the bathroom. **

**Once she found it she locked the door she pulled a pregnancy test from her purse she took it waited for a while she checked it the test came back positive. **

**She smiled she,and Gibbs were having their first baby she went back to Gibbs's old bedroom,laid back down,and went back to sleep.**

**They stayed in Stillwater for three more weeks then they got on their flight to Mexico when they got there Gibbs,and Jackie walked down the beach to Mike Franks house.**

**Mike "This is a surprise Probie." Jethro "Nice to see you too Mike."Mike "Who's this gorgeous lady?" Jethro "My wife Jackie." Jackie "Nice to meet you Mike." Mike "Nice to meet you too Jackie." **

**Mike "She's perfect for you Probie." Jethero "I know." Jackie "The beach is so beautiful." **

**Jethero "Yes it is." **

**Mike "Probie Jackie looks a bit pale take her inside,and let her lay down." Jethro "Alright come on Jackie let me get to bed." Jackie "Alright Jethro nice meeting you Mike." Mike "Nice meeting you too Jackie."**

**Gibbs covered Jackie up then he sat with her he held her hand.**

**Jethro "Anything you want to tell me Jackie like why you're so pale all of a sudden." Jackie "No everything's fine Jethro go talk to Mike I'll see you later." Jethro "Alright you get some rest."**

**Gibbs left the bedroom,went out on the porch where Mike handed him a beer.**

**Mike "You're worried about her aren't you Probie?" Jethro "Yes I am." Mike "I'm sure she'll be fine." Jethro "I hope so." Mike "It's probably Jet Lag." Jethro "Probably." Mike "So when did you meet her?" Jethro "She's the new agent." Mike "Wow if the new agents look like that I think I should go back to work at NCIS." **

**Jethero "As what Mike a janitor." Mike "Really funny Probie." Jackie "I thought it was." **

**Jethro "You didn't sleep long." Jackie "I wanted to join in on the conversation." Mike "Here take my chair." Jackie "Thank you Mike." Mike "You're welcome Jackie."**

**Jackie sat down in Mike's chair then she looked out at the water she stayed silent until Mike decided to ask her more questions.**

**Mike "So Jackie what is it like being married to Probie here?" Jackie "It's really great Mike." **

**Mike "And you work with Probie?" Jackie "Yep I do." Mike "I'm happy for you both it's about time Probie found the right woman." **

**Jackie "Thank you Mike I understand there was a brief period in Jethro's life when he lived here with you is that true?" Mike "Yes it is he retired from NCIS then he went back to work." Jackie "I see I'm glad he did because he is the best thing that ever happened to me." **

**Gibbs leaned over,kissed Jackie's cheek Jackie smiled she was very happy she had Gibbs as a husband soon she,and Gibbs would have a baby all Jackie had to do was tell Gibbs,and her friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**They stayed in Mexico for four weeks Jackie met Leyla,and **_**A**__**meria**___**she got along with both of them real well the 4 weeks were up Jackie,and Gibbs boarded a plane back to Washington DC. **

**The next day Gibbs,and Jackie got ready for work when they arrived at the Navy Yard Jackie sat her stuff on her desk Tony,Tim,and Ziva looked at Jackie's stomach they noticed she gained a little weight.**

**Jackie "What?!" Tony "Nothing it's just you put a little weight on." Tim "You must have ate a lot of food on you're trips." Jackie "I did that's why I put on weight nothing to worry about I'm fine." Tony "I think there's something else going on." Ziva "Leave Jackie alone Tony." Tim "It's not nice to pry to Tony." Jackie "Alright Tony what else do you think is going on?" **

**Tony "You have a nice figure you put on a little weight you say that you ate a lot of food while you were on you're trips." Jackie "I did." Tony "While you were telling us what you did you turned you're head which makes me think something else is going on Jackie I'm going to ask you this flat out are you pregnant?" Jackie "Yes Tony I am it amazes me how you figured it out without a diagram."**

**Ziva,and Tim smiled at Jackie's comment about Tony then Gibbs walked in Jackie,Tim,Tony,and Ziva all clamed up Gibbs walked up to Jackie, kissed her cheek then everyone got to work.**

**As they worked Tony e-mailed Jackie**

**You should tell the Boss you're good news it will make him happy.**

**Tony**

**Jackie e-mailed Tony back**

**I'll tell Gibbs when I'm good,and ready to tell Gibbs if it's all the same to you Tony?!**

**Jackie**

**Gibbs cell phone went off as two of his co- workers were e-mailing eachother**

"**Yeah Gibbs Okay we'll be right there." Jackie "What do we got Gibbs?" Gibbs "Dead Colonel." Jackie "Grab you're gear." Tony "Right Bosset!" Gibbs "Is there problem here?" Jackie "No." Tony "No." Gibbs "Good Jackie you ride with me." Jackie "Sure thing Gibbs."**

**On the way to the Crime Scene Gibbs held Jackie's hand she smiled sweetly at him her other hand was on her stomach she wanted to tell Gibbs right then,and there about their baby but she decided to wait for a better time to tell him.**

**At The Crime Scene**

**Jackie was taking pictures,and giving Tony the evil eye Tony in turn was giving Jackie the same look Gibbs knew there was something going on he wondered who'd give in first,and tell him what's wrong the team finished up their work when they arrived back at the Navy Yard,and Headquarters. **

**Jackie took the evidence to Abby then she headed back up to the Bullpen when she got to the Bullpen she sat down at her desk,started working the latest case they had she took a break for a few minutes to e-mail Gibbs the e-mail read**

**Gibbs a friend of mine is going to a club tonight I get to sing would you like to go with me you can say no if you don't want to go.**

**Love Jackie  
**

**Jackie sent the e-mail then she started working on the case some more Jackie had the bank records figured out for Colonel Bob Kenmore she gave the bank records to Gibbs.**

**Jackie sat back down at her desk when she did her computer said she had an e-mail the e-mail read**

**Jackie I'd love to go I wouldn't miss the chance to hear you sing What time?**

**Love Jethro**

**Jackie sent Gibbs a reply **

**7:00 tonight I'll meet you at the elevator.**

**Love Jackie**

**Jackie continued to solve the case the whole team worked on the case 7:00 rolled around Jackie met Gibbs at the elevator when they left the Navy Yard they arrived at Club Hot Pink Jackie,and Gibbs got out of their cars when they did Jackie was met at the door by her friend Katie. **

**Jackie,Gibbs,and Katie walked into the club Katie showed Jackie,and Gibbs to her table then she walked up on stage.**

**Katie "Good evening everyone welcome to Club Hot Pink tonight we have a very special treat my friend Jackie who all of you know will be singing for us tonight after a long break come on up here Jackie."**

**Jackie walked up on stage she was so excited. **

**Jackie "Hi everyone I'm back the last time I sang was a couple years ago so I'm going to sing the song from the movie Lemonade Mouth She's So Gone so here it is."**

**Jackie began to sing the song Gibbs couldn't believe Jackie could sing he smiled at her Jackie danced around on the stage what Jackie,and Gibbs didn't know was Tony,Tim,Ziva,Abby,and Ducky followed them to club they were in aw,and amazed that Jackie had a voice everyone clapped Jackie smiled.**

**Jackie "Okay the next song is going to be one that my aunt Terri liked a lot so this one's for her."**

**Jackie began to sing From A Distance Abby,and Ziva were in tears Tim was tearing up so was Tony Ducky smiled as Jackie sang she looked out the ceiling because she was singing the song for her aunt Gibbs was smiling he couldn't take his eyes off Jackie as she continued to sing she spotted the rest of her team mates.**

**Jackie "Thank you so much for letting me sing tonight it felt so good to do it,and to hear cheers from all of you again after such a long time goodnight." Katie "Good job Jackie." **

**Jackie "Thank you Katie Gibbs,and I have go we have work tomorrow." Katie "Alright it was so good seeing you again." Jackie "It's always good to see you Katie." Katie "Bye Jackie." Jackie "Bye Katie."**

**As they left the Club Jackie noticed Tony,and the others getting into their cars Jackie walked up to Tony,then she hugged him he hugged her back. **

**Then Jackie,and Gibbs left when they got home Gibbs smiled then he hugged Jackie she kissed him,he kissed her back then Jackie took her jacket off that's when Gibbs noticed Jackie put some weight on.**

**Jethro "Jackie you put a little weight on." **

**Jackie "Yes I did." Jethro "Is there something you want to tell me?" Jackie "I love you,I'm so glad we're married." Jethro "Anything else." Jackie "I'm pregnant." Jethro "What?!" Jackie "I'm pregnant."**

**Gibbs walked up to Jackie,picked her up,and spun her around then they kissed eachother then they went upstairs to their bedroom,showered,and went to bed. **

**The next day Gibbs,and Jackie went to work when they arrived there was a letter for Jackie from her cousin Gabby. **

**Jackie sat down at her desk,opened the letter read it,dropped the letter on the floor,got up from her desk,and ran into the bathroom so she could cry Ziva followed her when Jackie saw Ziva she ran to her,and hugged her.**

**Ziva "Jackie what's the matter?" Jackie "My aunt Georgeann died." Ziva "I'm so sorry come on let's go back to the bullpen,and sit down."**

**The two woman left the bathroom and returned to the Bullpen where Gibbs took Jackie in his arms, and hugged her tightly.**

**Gibbs "I'm so sorry Jackie why don't you go home,and get some rest." Jackie "No this will not effect the way I work." Ziva "It's for the best." Jackie "I'm staying here." Tony "You should rest." Tim "You don't need stress it's not good for you or the baby." Jackie "For the last damn time I'm staying here now leave me alone!."**

**Jackie sat down at her desk and got to work on some paperwork as she worked Ron,and his mum showed up Jackie ran to them Rita hugged Jackie then Ron hugged Jackie the two of them decided to take Jackie to lunch. **

**Jackie left with Ron and Rita they went to lunch Jackie was starting to feel better Ron paid for lunch then Rita went home so Jackie,and Ron could spend some time together.**

**Ron "I heard about you're aunt I'm so sorry Jackie." Jackie "Thank you Ron it seems like everyone I love dies is it me?" Ron "No it's not you life has ways of making you hurt sometimes at least you're aunt will be free of pain." **

**Jackie "That's true Ron I miss you I miss us I can't stand it anymore being apart from you." **

**Ron "I feel the same way Jackie I'm so sorry I hurt you that was the one thing I promised never to do then I did it I hurt you,and I lost you." Jackie "You never lost me I'm still here." **

**Ron "You're married to you're boss I say I'd lost you." Jackie "Ron you know what I've been through you know how to make me feel better when I'm sad you've always been the one who made me feel special." **

**Ron "You are special Jackie you're my special girl you always will be come on I'll take back to work." Jackie "Alright."**

**Ron took Jackie back to NCIS Headquarters when they arrived Ron hugged Jackie bye then he left Jackie whipped the tears away from her eyes then she got back to work.**

**Tim "Are you alright Jackie?" Jackie "I'm fine Tim thank you for asking." Ziva "You had a nice talk with Ron yes?" Jackie "Yes I did." Tony "Any regrets?" Jackie "None Leroy Jethro Gibbs makes me very happy speaking of our boss where is he?" Tim "Talking to Ducky." Jackie "I see he's probably telling Ducky about our baby."**

**As Jackie started to get back to work her cell phone went off she answered it.**

**Hello oh hi really you're Washington great stop by here at the Navy Yard and NCIS Headquarters so I can see you love you too bye.**

**Tim "Who was that?" Jackie "You'll find out in a moment." Tom "Hey Jack." Jackie "Tom Tom Tom how are you,you look great." Tom "So do you I'm doing good." Jackie "I'm so glad you're here what brings you here to Washington?" **

**Tom "I wanted to visit with my big middle sister." Jackie "You're visit is most welcome Tom these people are my friends,and co workers Tim,Tony,and Ziva." Tom "It's very nice to meet all three of you." Betty "Hi Jackie." Jackie "Hi Betty oh come here." **

**Tom "Whoa Jack did you swallow a whole cheesecake?" Jackie "It looks like I did huh?" **

**Tom "Yes It does." Jackie "To tell you,and Betty the truth I'm pregnant to my husband who just happens to be my boss he's a retired Marine." Tom "Sweet I'm getting a new niece or nephew."Betty "Congratulations Jackie we are both happy for you." Jackie "Thank you Betty." Betty "You're welcome Jackie." **

**Tom "Did you get any cases today?" Jackie "No I just got back from having lunch with Ron a little bit ago." Tom "I bet Gibbs enjoyed that." Jackie "Rita was there too so Ron,and I just talked." Betty "All though I'm sure you were tempted." **

**Jackie "I was so was Ron but we didn't act on it we've moved on,and all we got now is our memories." Tom "Memories are good to have." Jackie "That's true." **

**Gibbs "Jackie go home take shower then get dressed up all nice." Jackie "Why?" Gibbs "Because I'm taking my wife out someplace special tonight to celebrate us having a baby." Jackie "Does you're wife get to know where she's being taken to tonight?" **

**Gibbs "It's a surprise who are these two visitors?" Jackie "My brother Tom,and his wife Betty." Gibbs "Nice to meet you both welcome to NCIS you're sister is one hell of an agent." **

**Tom "That's good to hear well Jack we better be heading back." Jackie "Alright drive safely,and come back to visit me." Tom "We will love you Jack bye." Jackie "Love you too Tom bye."**

**Tom,and Betty hugged Jackie then they left Jackie got her stuff,then she headed to the elevator once she reached the parking lot she walked to her car,got in,and drove home once she got home she took a shower,then she picked out something nice to ware. **

**She chose her black spaghetti strap with a rose on it dress that was long with her black high heels she did her hair as she was fixing her hair the phone rang she put it on speaker phone.**

"**Hello" Gibbs "hello gorgeous." Jackie "Oh it's you so what time are you picking me up?" Gibbs "8:00"**

**Jackie "What the hell Jethro you bark orders at me then make me wait for you til 8:00 what am I supposed to do till you show up?" Gibbs "I don't know I'm sure you'll think of something." Jackie "You're enjoying teasing me aren't you?" Gibbs "Yes I am." Jackie "Goodbye Gibbs." **

**Jackie took the phone off speaker.**

**Tony "She sounds angry Boss." Gibbs "Ya think Tony." Tim "I'm sure she'll calm down once she sees where you're taking her I know she'll enjoy tonight." Tony "You know where they're going?" Tim "Yes I do I got our Boss the tickets." Ziva "Where are they going tonight Tim?" Tim "If you both must know I got the Boss tickets for a play." Tony "What play?" **

**Tim "One Jackie always wanted to see well it's one of the one's Jackie has always wanted to see." Ziva "We are on pins,and needles here Tim what is the play?" Gibbs "Tell them Tim before they gather flies with their mouths hanging open." **

**Tim "Right Boss the play is Beauty,and The Beast." Ziva "That's so romantic." Tony "She'll love that way to go Tim." Tim "Thanks Tony." Tony "You're welcome Tim."**

**Meanwhile back at the Gibbs residence Jackie was all dressed up,and waiting for husband to pick her up. **

**Jackie turned the CD player on. **

**The song she played was I Will Always Love You Jackie got up,and began to dance by herself she was also crying she was glad she never wore make up.**

**As she danced she kept watching the clock once 7:30 arrived Jackie changed the music the song that played next was I Wanna Be Bad Jackie kept dancing around the living room she had no idea that Leroy Jethro Gibbs was on his way home with flowers,and candy for her then they would leave their house for the very special evening that he had planned with the help of his junior field agent Tim McGee.**

**When Gibbs arrived home he opened the front door he smiled at what he saw he saw his wife dancing in their living room the long black dress moving with her as she danced Jackie spun around when she saw Gibbs she ran to the CD player,and turned it off.**

**Jackie "Hello Jethro." Jethro "Wow you look gorgeous for you." Jackie "Thank you Jethro how did you know roses are my favorite flowers oh,and candy as well you are so sweet Jethro now spill it where are we going?" Jethro "It's a surprise now come on let's go." Jackie "All I have to say is it better pretty damn amazing if you can't tell me." Jethero "It is."**

**Jackie,and Gibbs got into his car then they headed to New York they made it just in time to get to their sets which were in the front Row of theathre Jackie couldn't believe her eyes she was finally going to get to see a play.**

**The play began Jackie was enjoying herself she held Gibbs hand the whole time once the play ended Jackie clapped then she,and Gibbs left the theathre Jackie wrapped her arm around Gibbs waist then they headed to Gibbs's car. **

**Once they reached his car Jackie pushed Gibbs up against his car,then she kissed him he kissed her back then he opened her door for her,he helped her into his car he shut Jackie's door. **

**Then he got into his car they headed back to Washington when they arrived home Jackie went upstairs,removed her dress,changed into her pajamas then he got into bed,and went to sleep. **

**Gibbs removed his suit,took a shower put his pajamas on,then he went to bed he held Jackie close to him as they slept the next morning Jackie got ready for work first then she toasted two bagels for herself she got the coffee started Gibbs came downstairs. **

**Jackie put a plate on the counter for Gibbs he kissed Jackie to thank her they both ate their breakfast Jackie grabbed her purse,her bag,and her car keys Gibbs got his stuff then he followed her to work.**

**Once they arrived at the Navy Yard,and NCIS Headquarters Jackie,and Gibbs kissed eachother then they went to their desks.**

**Tim "Morning Gibbs,and Gibbs." Jackie "Gibbs,and Gibbs we sound like a law firm morning Tim." **

**Tony "Ah the happy couple morning Jackie,morning Boss." Jackie "Morning Tony." **

**Ziva "Good morning all isn't a beautiful morning?" Jackie "Yes it is morning Ziva." Tim "How was you're evening last night did you enjoy the play?" **

**Jackie "It was wonderful yes I truly enjoyed the play how did Gibbs ever manage to get the tickets?" Tim "I got him the tickets." Jackie "Tim you're the best." Tim "I try." Jackie "You really are the best." Tim "Thank you Jackie." Jackie "You're welcome Tim."**

**Jackie gave Tim a hug then sat back down at her desk she began to do paperwork whenever her phone rang so she answered it.**

"**Hello oh my god no are you sure this is like a goddamn nightmare where Tom where did they say they found his body uh -huh okay I'll let my teammates know,and we'll do what we do best solve the case I love you too Tom bye."**

**Jackie hung her cell phone up then she grabbed her bag "Grab you're gear we got a case." **

**Ziva "What's wrong Jackie?" Jackie didn't answer the tears just kept rolling down her face.**

**They arrived at the crime scene Jackie walked up to the body took one look at her nephew Zane fell to her knees,and cried.**

**Tony "Who is this young man Jackie?" Jackie "My nephew Zane Cambridge Waugh he went into the Navy I told him if he joined the Navy I'd kick his ass well I guess I'll never get my chance to do it now." Ducky "A Single gun shot wound to the head at close range." Jackie "Zane was a good kid he doesn't deserve to be laying there on the ground." **

**Billy Black "Well well well I see Zane's aunt found his body good job." Jackie "Billy Black you son of a bitch what did you do to Zane?" Billy Black "I taught him a lesson." Jackie "I'm going to teach you one you bastard."Tim "Jackie no don't do it go over there we'll take care of this." **

**Gibbs "You're under arrest for the murder of Zane Waugh anything you say can,and will be held against you in a court of law you have the right to an attorney if you can't afford an attorney one will appointed to you by the court do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?" **

**The team headed back to NCIS headquarters Gibbs took Zane's killer to Interrogation Room 1**

**Jackie watched from the other room she couldn't stop crying. **

**Gibbs noticed Jackie in the other room so he decided to let her come into the interrogation room Jackie walked into the Interrogation Room she stood in a corner Gibbs took his seat opened Zane's file showed Billy Black a picture of Zane's body Jackie walked up to the table saw the picture of Zane then she walked over to Billy Black,then she punched him as hard as she could her hand was throbbing.**

**Gibbs,Tony,Ziva,Tim,Abby,and Ducky clapped their hands together.**

**Gibbs "So you killed my wife's nephew oh she got you good too you'll get more then that in prison though." Jackie "Yeah someone named Bubba will use you as their bitch be careful not to drop the soap."**

**Tim,Tony,Ziva,Abby,and Ducky watched Jackie they laughed at what she said then they smiled because she was keeping her cool.**

**Gibbs "Zane was a good Marine he was a good man he helped people when they needed it then some sleaze ball like you kills him while he's in the prime of his life what makes you think that a judge is going to grant you prole?" **

**Jackie "Or even the right to breathe in the prison sell Billy Black you are the scum of the earth because of you my nephew Zane is laying on a fucking cold slab in Autopsy you deserve to die the way you killed Zane you bastard!"**

**Jackie pulled her gun out of it holster she aimed it right at Billy Black's head Jackie was crying again Gibbs somehow managed to get Jackie to put her gun back where it belonged.**

**Gibbs "Once you're in prison,dead my wife,and her family can move on from this tragedy." **

**Jackie "Rot in hell Billy."**

**Gibbs thought Jackie was behind him but she wasn't she pulled her gun out again,and shot Billy Black in the head. **

**Gibbs heard the shot,and ran back to the Interrogation room when he got there Jackie was standing there smiling he walked up to her,and held her close to his body Jackie put her gun back in it's holster.**

**Jackie "I'm okay Gibbs he got what he deserved."**

**Gibbs "Jackie I'm proud of you there'll be a lot of paperwork,then we'll have to talk to Jenny about this but everything will be fine." **

**Jackie "Alright you understand why I did it right the judge would have given him prole then he would have gotten out,then he would have came after me." **

**Gibbs "You got me,and our team we will always protect you." Jackie "I know you,and the team will protect me but sometimes you have to take matters in you're own hands." **

**Jenny "Jackie's right I saw the whole thing." Jackie "Am I in trouble Jenny?" Jenny "No you're not in trouble do the paperwork,hand it in,then this nightmare is over."Gibbs "Thank you Jen." **

**Jackie "Yes thank you Jenny." Jenny "I see you,and Gibbs are starting a family congratulations." Gibbs "Thank you so much Jen I'm so excited about the baby." Jackie "Gibbs will have a second chance to be a father." Gibbs "I'm grateful Jackie is giving me this second chance at fatherhood."  
**

**Jenny "I'm happy for you both you'll want time off work I'm sure Jackie here soon." Jackie Nope I plan on working for a little while at least then when I'm to big to fit at my desk I'll most likely keep working." **

**Jenny "I like you're determination Jackie you are defiantly a good agent I can also tell you're team,and Boss really care about you." Jackie "I care about them too well I'm going to go do the paperwork on this case see you later Jenny,and thanks again."**

**Jenny "See you later Jackie,and you're welcome she's a lucky woman Jethro take care of her." Gibbs "I will Jen."**

**Gibbs went back to the Bullpen,Jenny went back to her office,Jackie worked on the paperwork to her nephew's case when she was done she gave Gibbs the folder the rest of the team returned to the Bullpen to the sight of Jackie,and Gibbs kissing eachother.**

**Tim,Tony,Ziva,Ducky,Abby,and Jenny began clapping they were so happy for Gibbs,and Jackie Gibbs had finally found love again,and Jackie found love for the first time in a long time they both were truly happy.**

**Jackie "Look Gibbs our team is clapping for us so is Jenny." Gibbs "Are you truly happy Jackie?" Jackie "Yes are you?" Gibbs "Yes I am." Jackie "I know you still love you're girls." Gibbs "I do love them but I love you too." Jackie "I love you too Gibbs."**

**Jackie,and Gibbs continued to kiss then Tony did a wolf whistle that's whenever Jackie decided she had to stop kissing Gibbs although it was impossible to do.**

**Jackie "Nice wolf whistle Tony." Tony "Thank you, you,and The Bossman make such a great couple." Jackie "As Ron used to ask me when we were together a couple of what?" Tony "Very funny." Jackie "Thank you." Tony "You're welcome."  
**

**Gibbs "Well it's time to go home,and get some rest." Jackie "I could go for that." Gibbs "Goodnight everyone see you in the morning." Ziva "Goodnight you two see you in the morning."**

**Jackie,and Gibbs headed to the parking lot, got into their cars,then they headed home once they got home Jackie slipped into her pajamas,and went to sleep Gibbs got ready for bed then he fell asleep.**

**The next day Jackie woke up,got ready for work she was still upset about Zane but she'd be able work the man who killed Zane was dead,and she was clear from any wrong doing so things were fine.**

**Gibbs got up,got dressed for work Jackie tossed him a doughnut,and gave him a cup of coffee,Jackie had her,and Gibbs's lunches packed,and ready to go Jackie grabbed her stuff,while she was eating a peanut butter doughnut she had her cappuccino with her she,and Gibbs headed to his car Gibbs drove them to work.**

**Once they arrived at work Jackie kissed Gibbs fully on the lips then she sat down at her desk but before that she put something in an evidence envelop for Gibbs then she gave him the envelop he smiled at her for few minutes then opened the envelop it was a card with a very old picture of Jackie in it.**

**Tony "Morning Boss,and Bosset." Jackie Morning Tony." Tim "Good morning." Gibbs "Good morning Tim can I speak to you for a minute?" Tim "Sure what's up Boss?" Gibbs "I want to take Jackie to see Sarah Brightman in concert this Friday night do you think you could get me tickets?" **

**Tim "I can get them for you Boss no problem." Gibbs "Thank you Tim remember not a word to Jackie about where I'm taking her." Tim "I'll remember Boss." Ziva "Morning all another gorgeous morning." Jackie "Yes it is Gibbs we have an appointment today to find out what our baby is do you want to come with me?" **

**Gibbs "Of course I'll come with you." Jackie "Great." Ziva "What do you think the baby is going to be Jackie?" Jackie "A girl." **

**Tony "I think you're going to have a boy." Tim "I say the baby is going to be a girl." Jackie "What about you Ziva?" Ziva "My guess is twins or a girl." Gibbs "I say it's probably going to be a boy." **

**Jackie "Oh so you want a son I see well the order has been placed,shipped,received you'll just have to wait till next time." Gibbs "Damn so it's to late to retract the order." Jackie "Yes it is I love you Gibbs it's time we better get going we'll see you guys later." Tim "Good luck."Jackie "Thanks Tim." Tim "You're welcome."**

**Gibbs,and Jackie headed to the doctors so they could find out what their baby was when thy arrived at the doctors a nurse walked them back the hall to an exam room the doctor came into the room turned the ultra sound machine on then ran the thing over Jackie's baby bump Gibbs was holding Jackie's hand.**

**Dr. Kimberly Blake "Jackie,Jethro do you want to know what you're baby is going to be?" **

**Jackie "Yes we do?" Dr. Kimberly Blake "You're having a girl." Jackie "Oh Jethro I love you." **

**Jethero "I love you too." Jackie "Come on let's get back to work I'm sure everyone will want to know what our baby is." Jethro "Good Idea May I carry you to the car Mrs. Gibbs." **

**Jackie "I'm to heavy Jethro you'd break you're back." Jethro "I'm kidding come on let's get going." Jackie "Thank you Doctor we'll see you next week." Dr. Kimberly Blake "See you next week." Jethro "Bye Doctor." Dr. Kimberly Blake "Bye Jethro."**

**Gibbs,and Jackie left the doctor's office Jackie placed her hands on her stomach,then she smiled she was so happy Gibbs was happy too he was getting a second chance at fatherhood. **

**When they arrived back at the Navy Yard,and NCIS Headquarters Jackie,and Gibbs walked off the elevator hand in hand they were so happy. **

**Ziva "Well?" Tim "Tell us." Tony "Please?" **

**Jackie "Gibbs,and I are going to have a girl." **

**Tony "Congratulations." Tim "I'm so happy for you." Ziva "Congratulations Gibbs." Gibbs "Thank you Ziva." Jackie "Thank you all now I'm going to talk to Abby, and Ducky." Gibbs "Alright."**

**Jackie headed to Abby's lab first when she walked into Abby's she heard the usual loud rock music she felt her baby girl kick in time with the song.**

**Jackie "Hey Abbs can we talk?!" Abby "Sure hang on let me turn the music down what's up?" Jackie "Gibbs,and I are going have a girl I was wondering if you'd like to be the god mother." Abby "I'd love to be god mother thank you for asking me." Jackie "Great well I see you later at Zane's funeral." Abby "Yes you will."**

**Jackie left Abby's lab,then she headed to Autopsy when she arrived at Autopsy Ducky was hanging his coat on the rack.**

**Jackie "Good morning Ducky." Ducky "Good morning my dear how are feeling?" Jackie "Good Ducky Jethro,and I are going to have a baby girl I was wondering if you'd like to be one of our daughter's god father's?" Ducky "I'd love to thank you for asking me." **

**Jackie "I'm glad you said yes Ducky I'll see you later at Zane's funeral you got the Autopsy report done on him right Ducky?" Ducky "Yes I did would you like to say goodbye to you're nephew?" Jackie "Yes I would if you don't mind Ducky." Ducky "I don't mind at all."**

**Ducky opened the freezer door that her nephew Zane was in he pulled out the slab Jackie walked up to the slab,then she stroked Zane's hair,and his cheek she then kissed his cheek she started crying again Gibbs came into Autopsy walked up to Jackie,and hugged her she cried on his shoulder.**

**Ducky put the slab back into the freezer then he walked up to Jackie then Ducky hugged her Jackie hugged Ducky back.**

**Around lunch time everyone headed to the Cemetery when they got there Zane's coffin was set up go into the ground.**

**Jackie stood up so she could say a few words.**

**Jackie "My nephew Zane was a loving,caring,giving man he was sweet,thoughtful,funny he was a very good man,and friend Oorah Zane I miss you,and I love you may you Rest In Peace Zane forevermore."**

**Jackie placed a rose on Zane's coffin as she was walking away she fell to her knees,she started to cry Gibbs ran up to her then he held her,he picked her up carried her to his car then he drove Jackie to their house when he arrived at their house Jackie walked into the plopped down on the couch,then she cried herself to sleep.**

**Gibbs returned to the Navy Yard,and NCIS Headquarters he began to work on the paperwork to Zane's case he couldn't imagine the pain Jackie was feeling even though he did know the pain of losing his loved ones he still couldn't imagine the pain she was going through.**

**Jackie woke up her faced was stained with tears she missed her nephew so much Jackie decided she would go down into Gibbs basement,and sand his boat for a little while as Jackie sanded his boat she listened to the song Stay By Shakespear's Sister**

**While Jackie was sanding she was singing the song**

**she began to dance around Gibbs's basement she was sad because she lost her nephew Zane.**

**Meanwhile Gibbs had just pulled his car into the driveway of his house he would finish the paperwork on Zane's case tomorrow he noticed Jackie wasn't asleep. **

**So he decided to look for her he found her in the basement sanding his boat,and listing to music he smiled as he watched her sand his boat.**

**Jackie "Jethro when did you get home?" Jethro "A little bit ago are you alright?" Jackie "I'm fine Jethro I'm still a little sad but I'm fine." Jethro "I see you're sanding the boat." Jackie "I wanted to do something to help keep my mind off of losing Zane." Jethro "You're doing a good job." **

**Jackie "Thank you Jethro god I miss Zane so much I want him back Jethro can I have him back?" Jethro "No you can't have him back but he'll always be in you're heart." Jackie "You're right about that." **

**Jethro "Come on let's go to bed you need some rest." Jackie "I'm fine Jethro." Jethro "No you're not come on." Jackie "Fine if you say so Jethro." Jethro "I do say so."**

**Gibbs picked Jackie up,and carried her upstairs to their bedroom he laid Jackie down she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow Gibbs laid down next to her then he fell asleep.**

**The next day Jackie woke up, showered, got dressed,ate breakfast Gibbs joined her downstairs already for work Jackie,and Gibbs grabbed their stuff,then they headed to work when they arrived Jackie sat down at her desk,and got to work.**

**Jackie got up from her desk, then she went to the bathroom the tears started falling from her eyes again she wanted to scream she thought she'd feel better if she cried,and screamed but she knew nothing would make her feel better.**

**Abby walked into the bathroom,she found Jackie crying,and splashing water on her face Abby walked up to Jackie,gave her a hug then the women left the bathroom Gibbs wrapped his arms around Jackie then he kissed her Jackie kissed him back then he pulled out the Sarah Brightman concert tickets.**

**Gibbs "Tim got us some tickets to go see Sarah Brightman in concert,our friends will be going to the concert as well so what I'm trying to ask you Jackie will you let me take to see one of you're favorite singers in concert tonight?" Jackie "Yes I'll let you take me to the concert tonight I'll go home,and get ready." **

**Gibbs "No need I packed you something nice for this evening." Jackie "My husband always the sweetheart." Gibbs "I try now go change we'll be waiting for you." **

**Jackie "Alright."**

**Jackie went to the locker room she opened the bag Gibbs had packed she smiled she pulled a purple spaghetti strap dress out of the bag along with black high heels once she was dressed she fixed her hair then she headed back up to the Bullpen.**

**Everyone stopped what they doing to take a look at Jackie as she walked over to her desk the dress fit her perfectly even though she thought she looked like a beached whale of course half her life she was called fat by her family.**

**Gibbs smiled he couldn't believe how gorgeous Jackie looked he she had been through a hell of lot of pain,and sadness over the years he knew that whatever had caused Jackie so pain,and sadness had to deal with her family being that they are self centered judgmental rude bastards,and if they ever came near Jackie or harmed her in anyway he deal with them in his own way,and it wouldn't be pretty. **

**Tony "Wow you look fantastic."Tim "You look like an angel." Ziva "You're dress is very pretty." Abby "You look beautiful." Ducky "You look amazing my dear." Jenny "Wow that dress is gorgeous." Jackie "Thank you all now let's go enjoy ourselves." **

**When they arrived at the concert everyone sat in the front row the concert began with the songs Let It Rain,Harem,The Phantom Of The Opera, Time To Say Goodbye,This Love,Beautiful Until The End Of Time,Symphony,**

**Jackie sang along with Sarah Gibbs sat there,and listened as Jackie sang along with her favorite singer.**

**Fleurs Du Mal was the next song that Sarah sung as a special part of the evening Gibbs had asked Sarah to let Jackie dance on stage with her Jackie got up on stage,and danced around with Sarah Brightman Jackie couldn't believe it she was having such a good time.**

**Captin Nemo was next followed by Deliver Me, Dust In The Wind ,Only An Ocean Away ,last but certainly not least Snow On Sahara Jackie clapped then she hugged her friend then she kissed Gibbs that evening everyone returned to the Navy Yard got there cars,and drove home.**

**When Jackie,and Gibbs got home Jackie took a shower put her pajamas on then she went downstairs to the kitchen where she made a cup of tea Gibbs changed his clothes then he went to the basement to sand his boat.**

**Once Jackie had her tea she made some popcorn then went into the living room,then she put a movie into the dvd player she used to watch all the time when she was little Barbie,and The Rockers when the movie came to part in the movie where Barbie sang the song Best Friends Jackie sang along with the song. **

**Jackie got up off the couch,then she began to dance as she danced around the living Abby,and her friends stopped by to see how she was doing Jackie's friends watched Jackie dance around the living room. **

**Tony started to dance to Jackie spotted her friends watching her she also saw Tony dancing Jackie began to laugh Jackie skipped it back Abby,and Ziva joined Jackie Tim was next then Tony Jackie waved to Ducky who sat down at the kitchen table watching everyone dance.**

**Gibbs came up from the basement when he did he saw Jackie,Abby,Ziva,Tim,and Tony dancing around the living room he heard Jackie singing the song he decided to watch so he sat down at the kitchen table.**

**The next part was where Barbie was getting all dressed up Jackie continued to dance she danced with Tim then Tony. **

**She danced up to Gibbs she reached for his hand he took her hand then the two of them danced around the living room Jackie leaned forward,and kissed Gibbs he kissed her back. **

**Jethro "Someone is feeling better." Jackie "Yep I am." Jethro "I'm glad." Jackie "Thank you all for tonight I needed this night it helped me a lot." Tim "You're welcome Jackie." **

**Jackie "Can I get anyone anything to drink?" Jethro "I'll get the drinks you sit down,and rest I bet our daughter is dancing up storm in there." Jackie "It's more like kicking up a storm."**

**Tim "Aw I bet she'll want to be an NCIS agent once she's older." Jackie "I bet she will be then Tony will hit on her." Tony "I'd never do that Jackie I swear." Jackie "I believe you Tony."**

**Jackie looked over at Tim who was shaking his Jackie mouthed yes he will Tony laughed whenever he figured out what Jackie mouthed.**

**Abby "Have you thought of any baby names yet?"**

**Jackie "No we haven't." Jethro "If I know Jackie she'll pick the perfect name." Jackie "Aw that's sweet Jethro."**

**As the talking carried on Jackie's cell phone went off she answered it**

"**Hello Tessa what's wrong sweetie oh my god okay I'm on my way stay there I'm coming." Ziva "What's wrong Jackie?" Jackie "It's Tessa she's at the hospital I have to go." **

**Jackie grabbed her keys,purse,and coat she got into her car then she drove to the hospital when she got there she ran inside she was met by Tessa,her brother Matt,and her father Robert.**

**Jackie "I came as soon Tessa called me what happened?" Robert "It's Rebecca she fell down the stairs she hit her head really hard she was carrying the box that had a new crib in it." **

**Jackie "She's pregnant that's great Tessa you're mummy is going to be okay I promise she's strong honey." Tessa "Thank you Jackie." Jackie "You're welcome Tessa." Robert "You're pregnant." **

**Jackie "Yes I am." **

**Tessa "You're going to have a baby that's great." **

**Jackie Thank you sweetie, Robert can I see Rebecca?" Robert "Sure she's right through those doors,then the door on you're left." Jackie "Thanks."**

**Jackie went through the big doors then she found Rebecca's room she walked into the room,pulled a chair close to the bed then she sat down,and took Rebecca's hand in hers.**

**Jackie "Hey Becky it's me Jackie you gotta get better I made a promise to Tessa you'd get better Congratulations on you're new baby that's so wonderful Tessa will have someone to play with**

**I'm having a baby too Oh Becky please wake up please?"**

**Jackie whipped her eyes then she kissed Rebecca's forehead then she left Rebecca's room when she got back out to the waiting room Tessa ran to her she picked Tessa up,and hugged her.**

**Jackie "I have to go call me if there is any change with Becky,and I'll come back alright." Robert "I will see you later." Jackie "See you later."**

**Jackie left the hospital when she got into her car she sat there for a few minutes she started crying her best friend of a lifetime was in a coma she didn't know if her best friend would make it she promised Tessa that her mummy would be alright what if she thought to herself what if she couldn't keep the promise she made to Tessa?**

**Would Tessa hate her or would Tessa understand?**

**Jackie whipped her eyes then she drove back home when she got there all of her friends were still there they could tell Jackie was upset that something was bothering her.**

**Ducky "My Dear what's wrong?" Tim "Jackie are you alright?" Abby "Come on talk to us." Jackie "My friend Rebecca the one who adopted Tessa she's in a coma,and she's pregnant again she fell down the stairs as she carrying the box with the new crib in it." **

**Tony "Aw Jackie I'm so sorry." Jackie "Thank you I made a promise to Tessa that her mum would get better what if I have to break that promise?" **

**Jethro "You won't have to Rebecca will get better I can feel it." Jackie "You mean you're gut is telling you?" Jethro "Yes I mean my gut is telling me." Jackie "Becky didn't look so good I really hope she pulls through this mess,and wakes up." Jethro "She will I promise." **

**Jackie "Thank you Jethro I'm tired I'm going to lay down wake me up if Robert,Matt,or Tessa call about Becky." Jethro "I will."**

**Jackie went upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Gibbs she didn't bother change her clothes she laid down,and fell asleep.**

**Tony "I feel so bad for Jackie she can't lose Rebecca too." Gibbs "Tony,Tim you two are with me Ziva you Ducky,and Abby stay here with Jackie we'll call if there is any change with Rebecca." Abby "Alright."**

**Abby,Ziva,and Ducky sat downstairs while Jackie slept she woke up, turned on her CD player,and played the song Let it Rain she began to sing she decided she'd go downstairs so she walked downstairs singing. **

**Harem was the next song that began to play but the song was cut short by Jackie's phone going off again it was Tessa again the text read Mummy's worse then what she was please come back to the hospital Tessa **

**Jackie grabbed her stuff ran to her car Abby,Ducky, and Ziva followed suit when she arrived at the hospital the doctor's were taking Rebecca to an operating room.**

**Jackie didn't care if they would stop her not she ran as fast as she could through the doors to the operating room once she reached the room she started pounding the doors she even punched the glass she tried to get into the room but she was stopped by hospital security they told Jackie to go back out to the waiting room. **

**When Jackie reached the waiting room blood was dripping from her hand,her face was stained with tears,and she couldn't stop herself from falling to her knees,and crying even more.**

**Ducky wrapped Jackie's hand up then he helped her up Gibbs saw Jackie standing in Ducky's arms he walked up to her then he held her close**

**Tessa "Jackie you came back I know you would."**

**Jackie "Tessa I love you're mummy she's been my best friend for years I'm going to be here for her,as well as you,Matt,and you're daddy."**

**Tessa hugged Jackie almost knocking her over a few hours later the doctor came out with news about Rebecca Jackie could tell by the look on the doctor's face the news wasn't good.**

**Dr Bill Cactus "Mr. Peters you're wife past away I'm so sorry." Jackie "Oh Robert I'm so sorry Tessa I'm sorry sweetie I'm so sorry."**

**Tessa slapped Jackie in the face,and pushed her away then Tessa ran away from everyone Robert ran after Tessa Jackie took that as her cue to leave Jackie ran out to her car,got into it,and drove home when on her way it started to rain. **

**When she got home she went outside she stood on the patio then she let out a god awful scream of pain,and sorrow she fell to her knees crying.**

**When Gibbs got home he found Jackie outside soaking wet,and crying he picked her up,carried her into the house,upstairs to their bedroom he undressed her. **

**Then he turned the shower on he placed Jackie under the water Jackie opened her eyes saw Gibbs grabbed him,and pulled into the shower with her she through his clothes on the floor then she began to make out with him Gibbs was surprised.**

**He gently pushed Jackie against the wall of the shower they made love after that Gibbs got out of the shower he helped Jackie out of the shower then they went to bed.**

**The next morning Jackie got up, got ready for work she ate very little Gibbs got up next he got dressed had some coffee then they left. **

**When arrived at the Navy Yard,and NCIS Headquarters Jackie walked into the bullpen with a black eye,and a busted lip.**

**Tim "Morning Jackie you had a couple calls this morning I took the messages for you." **

**Jackie "Through them away Tim." Tim "Are you sure?" **

**Jackie "Yes Tim I'm sure oh and Tim thank you for being by my side last night oh,and please take all my calls for the rest of the week." Tim "Sure no problem." Tony "Poor girl you got shiner,and a busted lip." **

**Jackie "I'm fine Tony really." Ziva "You look nice today." Jackie "Thank you Zee." Gibbs "Grab you're gear dead Navy Caption on a ship." Tony "On you're six Boss."**

**Everyone headed to where the dead Navy Captin was as everyone was working Jackie's phone went off she looked it was text from her brother Tom Jackie read the text then she smiled she texted Tom back telling him,and Betty congratulations Tony noticed Jackie's smile.**

**Tony "What's up Jackie?" Jackie "I'm going to be an aunt Tom,and Betty are going to have a baby."**

**Ducky "That's wonderful my dear." Jackie "I know." Gibbs "Come here Jackie are sure you alright you know with everything that happened last night,and now you got some good news." **

**Jackie "Jethro what happened last night was a sad thing but i'm not going let it get me down, and as for the good news I'm thrilled." Gibbs "If it starts to bother you,you're welcome to leave, and go back to the Navy Yard." Jackie "Thank you Jethro now I have work to do." Gibbs "You're being stubborn you know?" Jackie "Don't start Jethro alright please let me do my work?"**

**As Jackie took pictures her phone went off again this time it was Tessa she looked at Tim then she tossed him her phone he answered it.**

**Tim "Hello no Tessa it's Tim Jackie's really busy right now sweetie uh huh alright I'll let her know and sweetie I'm really sorry about you're mummy okay bye sweetie."**

**Tim tossed Jackie's phone back to her but Gibbs caught it Jackie reached for her phone but Gibbs pulled it away Jackie walked away from everyone in a huff. **

**She carried the evidence to her car then she got in it,and drove back to the Navy Yard when she walked into NCIS headquarters she took the evidence to Abby.**

**Abby gave Jackie a hug then Jackie left Abby's lab then she headed upstairs to Jenny's office when she walked into Jenny's office her face was stained with tears Jenny gave Jackie a hug.**

**Jenny "What's wrong Jackie?" Jackie "My friend Rebecca died last night in the hospital Tessa hit me that's where the black eye,and busted lip came from she packs a powerful punch for a three year old." **

**Jenny "She must have gotten that from you." Jackie "She must have Tessa hates me Jenny I made a promise to her then that promise was broken,and the best part is Jethro says I'm stubborn am I Jenny?" **

**Jenny "No you just like to work to keep mind off of painful things." Cynthia "Director?" Jenny "Yes?" Cynthia "Special Agent Gibbs is on his way up to see you." Jenny "Thank you." Cynthia "You're welcome." **

**Gibbs "Hi Jenny I was wondering if you've seen Jackie." Jackie "I'm right here Jethro what do you want you already called me stubborn,and stupid is there anything else you want to call me before I get to work on my last case?" **

**Gibbs "Last case what do you mean you're last case?" Jackie "I've decided that I quit you say you love me but you called me two count them two mean names." Gibbs "Wait a minute you can't quit you love working here,and you love me." Jackie "Yes I do."**

**Gibbs "Stay here with me Jackie please I promise to stop calling you names." Jackie "What should I do Jen?" Jenny "It's up to you Jackie but know this whatever you decide you'll always have me as a friend." Jackie "I'll stay I can't leave you Jethro,or our team." **

**Gibbs "What happened last night is getting to you isn't it?" Jackie "Yes it is,it's stressing me out even our daughter can sense it she's kicking me like mad right now." Jenny "You should rest,you can lay down here in my office." Jackie "Thank you Jen." **

**Jenny "You're welcome Jackie." Gibbs "I'll check on you later get some sleep." Jackie "Alright see you later."**

**Jackie laid down on the couch in Jenny's office,then she fell asleep Jenny stood outside her office with Gibbs they started talking.**

**Gibbs "Jen make sure Jackie isn't distributed." **

**Jenny "I will." Gibbs "Tim is taking Jackie's calls he's also taking messages for her then throughing them away." Jenny "You're all looking out for her." **

**Gibbs "Yes we are I love her so damn much." Jenny "I know I can see you love her so damn much." Gibbs "I'll check on Jackie later I have to go see what the team found out." Jenny "Alright Jethro."**

**Gibbs walked down the stairs,and back into the Bullpen thought for a few minutes before he spook.**

**Gibbs "All of you go home we'll pick up with this case in two days we all need some time off." Tim "Boss before we go there are two voicemails on Jackie's phone you should hear."**

**Tim played the voicemails that were on Jackie's phone**

"**Hi Jackie it's me Tessa I'm so sorry I hit you it just wasn't me,Matt,and daddy who lost mummy you lost her too my daddy has something to say to you too Hi Jackie it's Robert I just wanted to say we miss you please stop by when you can bye."**

**Tim "That's the first one." Tony "The second one is a little hard to listen to it's from Tessa's brother Matt."**

**Tim played voicemail number 2**

"**You bitch you promised Tessa that our mum would be alright you broke that promise to Tessa it's a good thing she hit you I'm glad she did you killed our mum you deserve to die too maybe if you're lucky I'll come after you bye bitch."**

**Tim "What are we going to do Boss Tessa's brother threatened Jackie."Tony We can bring the kid in for questioning." Gibbs "Tony,Ziva go bring Matt Peters in for questioning." **

**Gibbs "Tim can you make me a copy of Jackie's voicemails." Tim "Sure Boss." Gibbs "Thank you Tim."**

**A few hours later Tony,and Ziva had Matt Peters they put him in Interrogation Room 1 Gibbs joined them he sat down in a chair put the tape in with the voicemails on it in a tape player then he pushed play the first message that played was Tessa,and Robert's **

"**Hi Jackie it's me Tessa I'm so sorry I hit you it just wasn't me,Matt,and daddy who lost mummy you lost her too my daddy has something to say to you to you too Hi Jackie it's Robert I just wanted to say we miss you please stop by when you can bye."**

**Matt's facial expression was beginning to change**

**he was getting mad Gibbs played Matt's voicemail next.**

"**You bitch you promised Tessa that our mum would be alright you broke that promise to Tessa it's a good thing she hit you I'm glad she did you killed our mum you deserve to die too maybe if you're lucky I'll come after you bye bitch."**

**Gibbs "So Matt you call my wife's cell phone you threaten her in you're voicemail what makes you think you can get away with leaving a threatening voicemail on the cell phone of an federal agent?"Matt "You can't do anything to me all I did was make a threat." **

**Tony "You're dad,and sister are here Tessa said she heard you leave the message you're dad even heard you so it's looks like you're going to juvenile hall buddy." **

**Ziva "Gibbs already sent a copy of you're voicemail to the judge who's going to try the case plus Jackie is under 24/7 protection if you go near her you'll be arrested." **

**Gibbs "You'll never make another threat to my wife again she had nothing to do with you're mum's death you had no right to call her a bitch DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Matt "I understand you." **

**Gibbs "Tony,Ziva get this kid out of my sight." **

**Tony "Sure Boss."**

**As Tony,and Ziva were removing Matt Peters from the building Jackie just happened to be up,and noticed she ran down the stairs to the bullpen Tony,and Ziva stopped. **

**Jackie walked up to Matt then she stroked his cheek Matt just looked at Jackie with such hate in his eyes he manged to break free from Tony,and Ziva's hold he grabbed a letter opener ran up behind Jackie, grabbed her,and held the letter opener to her throat.**

**Jenny was watching the whole thing she ran into the bullpen tripped Matt he let go of Jackie Tony tossed Jenny his handcuffs she put them on Matt then Tony,and Ziva took him to where the police were waiting.**

**Jackie "Wow Jen where did you learn to do that?" Jenny "I just did are you alright?" Jackie "I'm fine thanks to you." Gibbs "Oh Jackie I was so scared I lost you thanks Jen." **

**Jenny "You both are welcome now Jethro why don't let you're agents have those two days off like you were going to earlier." Gibbs "I'm all for it." Jenny "Great I'll see you all in two days." Jackie "See you then Jen." Jenny "Relax Jackie."**

**Jackie "I plan on it."**

**Everyone left the Navy Yard when Jackie,and Gibbs got home the first thing Jackie was through her boots on the floor toss,then she tossed her jacket on the couch she headed upstairs to her,and Gibbs bedroom where she then went into the bathroom,and turned the tub on. **

**She put some bubble bath in the water Gibbs brought Jackie up a cup of herbal tea when he walked into their bathroom he saw that Jackie was soaking in the tub so he decided to join her when he got into the tub with her she smiled Gibbs smiled back then they soaked in the tub for a while Gibbs held Jackie close to him he was so scared he was going lose her whenever Matt Peters held the letter opener to her throat.**

**Jethro "Are you sure you're alright?" Jackie "Yes I'm sure." Jethro "I've never been so scared in my life except today when the woman I love was being held at letter opener point." Jackie "That's different letter opener point." Jethro "Yeah there's knife point,gunpoint,and now there's letter opener point." Jackie "True there is now."**

**Jethro "I'm very grateful to Jenny for saving you're life." Jackie "So am I, what's going to happen to Matt?" Jethro "He'll be tried,and sent to juvenile hall." Jackie "He blames me for Becky's death I had nothing to do with it." Jethro "I told him that,and I think I scared him." **

**Jackie "I'd like to scare him." Jethro "But you won't you're safe,our baby is safe I'll protect you so will our team." Jackie "I love you Jethro." Jethro "I love you too."**

**Jackie,and Gibbs soaked in the bathtub for a little while longer then Gibbs got out first followed by Jackie the two of got dressed Gibbs let the water out of the tub then they went to bed,and fell asleep.**

**The next morning Jackie got up got dressed then she ran downstairs,and started breakfast she took a cup of coffee up to Gibbs who was still sleeping until Jackie kissed his lips.**

**Jethro "What a wake up call." Jackie Here's some coffee for you we have to leave for work soon so you better get up." Jethro "Oh do I have to?" Jackie "Yes we have a case to finish up." Jethro "Oh darn oh wait we have those two days off." **

**Jackie "Oh yeah I forgot about those well come down for breakfast when you're ready my knight with shinning sliver hair." Jethro "You made breakfast?" Jackie "Yes I did." Jethro "I can eat." Jackie "Great I'll be downstairs." Jethro "I'll be right there."**

**As Gibbs was getting dressed Jackie was downstairs setting the table Jackie was watching Barbie,and The Rockers again Jackie was dancing again when Gibbs walked into the kitchen he saw Jackie dancing with the picture of orange juice he smiled then he sat down Jackie put the food on their plates then the two of them ate breakfast together.**


	3. Chapter 3

******Chapter 3**

******Jackie was truly happy being with Leroy Jethro Gibbs everything was finally going great for Jackie,and things would get even better.**

******Jackie,and Gibbs spent the two days they had off riding horses,shopping,working on Gibbs boat they watched movies,and ate popcorn the two days went by quickly when they arrived back at work Jackie was a bit fatter,and Tony was the first one who noticed.**

******Tony "Morning whoa somebody got a little fatter," Jackie "Thanks Tony right there is another reason to eat myself into a sugar coma." Tim "Morning Jackie you look beautiful." Ziva "You look like an angel."Jackie "Thank you both you two are my favorites as well as Abby,and Ducky."**

******Ziva "Jackie we have something special planned for you meet us in the Conference Room in five minutes." Jackie "Alright."**

******Ziva,Tim,and Tony all headed to the Conference Room Jackie waited for a little while when the five minutes from when everyone left the bullpen finally past Jackie got up from her desk chair,and headed to the Conference Room.**

******When she got there she opened the door everyone yelled surprise Jackie started crying her friends had a cake that said**

"******Wide load ahead." Jackie let out a laugh then she walked up to the cake took a hand full of cake,and shoved it in Tony's face.**

******Gibbs laughed Jackie walked up to Gibbs,then she kissed him she wrapped her arms around his neck then Gibbs looked at Tony again,and continued to laugh.**

******Gibbs "Looks like the cakes on you Tony."**

******Tony "Jackie just did this out of the blue Boss." Gibbs "Is that true Jackie ?" Jackie "Tony called me fat Gibbs,and of course the cake that said Wide load ahead didn't help so Tony had some cake."**

******Gibbs "I'm with Jackie on this one Tony."**

******Jackie "I win sorry Tony my husband is on my side." Tony "Boss can't I shove some cake in Jackie's face?" Gibbs "No you can't." Jackie "Aw poor Tony if he could carry a baby for nine months,and bleed from his lower half maybe then he'd respect women more,and stop thinking of them as mere play things."**

******Jackie went to the leave Conference Room whenever Gibbs walked up behind her,and rubbed cake in her face Jackie ran from the conference Room then she ran into the bathroom she washed the cake off her face.**

******Then she ran to the locker room changed her shirt she left the locker room,then she headed back to the bullpen she reached into her desk drawer,and pulled out her secure medicine just as she was about to take one of her pills Ducky was coming into the bullpen he ran up to her,and took the pill bottle from her hand.**

******Jackie "Ducky what the hell?!" Ducky "What are you taking my dear?" Jackie "My Secure medicine I have epilepsy Ducky." Ducky "Oh I'm so sorry my dear I thought it was something dangerous." **

******Jackie "No my medicine is the safest pill I can be on during pregnancy."Ducky "How long have you had epilepsy my dear?" Jackie "Since I was baby the doctors I went to gave me some kinda shit that brought the secures on so I've been like this since then." Ducky "Does Jethro know?"**

******Jackie hung her head,and started to cry then she looked at Ducky with tear filled eyes.**

******Jackie "No he doesn't know." Ducky "You should tell him."Jackie "Ducky Gibbs shoved cake in my face because I did it to Tony so you can imagine what a field day they would have if they knew I had a disease that could kill me at any second?"**

******Ducky "Jackie even though Gibbs,and Tony acted like big jerks doesn't mean you should keep a secret like this from everyone their you're friends they'll be there for you." Jackie "Yeah like a whole in the head."**

******Ducky "You told me does Abby know?" Jackie "No she doesn't I'll tell Abby,and that's it then you two will ********know." Abby "I over heard you're talk with Ducky Jackie I'm here for you."**

******Jackie "Thanks Abbs."Abby "You're welcome Jackie." Jackie "Promise me you'll keep this secret with me."**

******Ducky "I promise." Abby "I promise."**

******Jackie "Great now let's get to work hey can we go out to lunch later?" Abby,and Ducky "Sure." Jackie "Great see you guys later." Abby,and Ducky "See you later."**

******Abby went to her lab while Ducky went to Autopsy Jackie took her pill then she put the bottle back in her desk drawer as she closed her drawer Cake Boy ( Tony) came into the bullpen followed by Fake Knight ( Gibbs) Jackie put her head phones on as she did her paperwork.**

******In Autopsy Ducky was busy looking at Jackie's personal file sure enough he saw that what she told him was true he called Jackie's doctor back in her hometown,and discussed things with him.**

******Jackie's doctor told Ducky she doing better but she still had secure activity going on in her brain Ducky thanked Jackie's doctor for talking to him then they hung up their phones Ducky sat in Autopsy dumbfounded he couldn't believe that Jackie had epilepsy she seemed perfectly normal.**

******Around lunch time Jackie changed into her blue halter top dress she walked back into the bullpen Tony,Tim,and Gibbs all watched Jackie walk into the bullpen.**

******Tony "Wow Jackie's hot." Ziva "Shut up close you're mouths all of you especially you Gibbs she's you're wife,and you look at her like she's a mere play thing." Tony "We are men Ziva we are always going to look at women that way." **

******Tim "Leave me out of it I have complete,and total respect for Jackie as well as all women I see."**

******Tony "And yet you have no love life."Jackie "Says the skirt chaser Tim, Ziva would my two dearest friends care to join myself,Ducky,and Abby for lunch?" **

******Ziva "I'd love to."Tim "I'd be glad to." **

******Jackie "Wonderful just let me grab my purse,and my coat hey Abby Ducky ready everyone." Everyone "Yes." Jackie "Great let's go to lunch."**

******Jackie,and her friends headed to the elevator.**

******Ducky "I spoke to you're doctor back in you're hometown he said you're doing fine but you still have secure activity going on in you're brain." Jackie "Yep I do." Tim "I'm so sorry Jackie I'm here for you."**

******Ziva "So am I." Jackie "Thank you guys I'm glad I have such caring friends." Tim "We will always be here for you." Jackie "I know." Ducky "So where are we going to lunch?"**

******Jackie "How do you guys feel about sea food there is a place in Altoona where they serve the best sea food." Abby "Sounds good to me."**

******Ducky "Me too." Ziva "Sea food is alright with me." Tim "Sea food is a yes for me."Jackie "Great."**

******Jackie pulled out her cell phone**

******Jackie "Hey Kara how's my favorite girl hey I'd like make a reservation for myself,and my friends yep okay see you soon love you too bye Kara."**

******Jackie "Hey Jake yes have the limo outside NCIS Headquarters,and waiting thanks you're the best bye."**

******Jackie "Hey Michael yeah I'm good hey I'd like to rent the Ice rink for me,and my friends you have my card on file yep alright thanks bye."**

******Tim "Wow a limo,lunch,and Ice skating."**

******Abby "You're the best Jackie." Jackie "I know I've been waiting to show off for quite some time now." Ziva "Tony,and Gibbs are going be so jealous."Jackie "It's perfect then ah there's the limo come on."**

******Jake "Good afternoon Jackie where to?"**

******Jackie "To Altoona Jake to Red Lobster,then the Ice Rink,and here is a little extra for this trip."**

******Jake "Thank you Jackie." Jackie "You're welcome Jake."**

******Everyone got into the limo,and enjoyed the ride.**

******Tim "Jackie how can you afford a limo,and all the other fancy stuff?" Jackie "Because of my mum she gave me money every month to put up to spend on myself." Ziva "That was very nice of you're mum." Jackie "Yes it was my mum always was nice to me even though I was a pain in the ass."**

******Tim's cell phone went off**

"******Hello yeah Tony yes we are hold on here she is Jackie "What do you want cake boy uh huh oh really what the hell were doing in my desk put that picture back in the drawer you took it out of or I swear I will cut off the part you'll use on a woman if you ever get one Tony you dumbass oh you're dead Tony you're so dead!"**

******Jackie handed Tim his phone then she got her phone out again.**

"******Hey Kara yeah it's me again can I order five of the sea food platters,five of you're best damn deserts wait Kara sweetie make that order the usual number I order sweetie,and send them to NCIS Headquarters tell you're brother to put the food in the break room ice chest to keep them fresh okay I love you both bye."**

******Jackie "Jake?" Jake "Yes Jackie." Jackie "Please turn the limo around head back to NCIS Headquarters." Jake "You got it." Jackie "Thank you Jake." Jake "You're welcome Jackie." Jackie "Hey Michael it's me Jackie if you can keep the Ice Rink open late great thanks bye."**

******Tim "Jackie what are you going to do?"**

******Jackie "I'm going kill Tony or at least mame him then I'm going Ice Skating you all are still welcome to come with me if you like."**

******Everyone "We like." Jackie "Cool."**

******When the limo arrived back at the Navy Yard,and NCIS Headquarters Jake opened the door Jackie told ********Jake to wait Jake said he would wait Jackie ran into the parking lot then up the stairs to the bullpen whenever she got there Gibbs stopped her in her tracks.**

******Jackie "Get the hell out my way Gibbs or you'll lose ********something too." Ducky "Calm down my dear Tony is just trying to wind you up." Jackie "He has Ducky let me go I promise you I'm calm." Ducky "Alright my dear."**

******Jackie gave Ducky a hug then she pushed past Gibbs,walked up to Tony's desk saw the picture Tony took out of her desk Jackie went to reach for it.**

******When Tony picked it up off his desk he started running around bullpen then he headed up the stairs Jackie took her heels off tossed them to Tim then she started to run after Tony.**

******Tony "You can't catch me." Jackie "Give me back that picture you pervert that picture isn't for you're eyes give it back Tony right now!"**

******Tony "Why is this picture so important to you?" Jackie ********"Because you pervert it is now give it back."Ducky "Jackie watch out!" Jackie "Ahh!"**

******Jackie missed the first step lost her footing,and started to roll down the steps when she hit the final step she had her knees bent to protect the baby.**

******Ducky "Are you alright my dear?" Jackie "Yes I'm fine ********help me up Ducky please?" Ducky "There you are." Jackie "Thank you Ducky." Tony "Are you alright Jackie?"**

******Jackie didn't answer Tony instead she hulled off,and punched him right in the face he hit the floor.**

******Jackie "I believe that's mine thank you."**

******Tim "Who's that in the picture?" Jackie "That's me at age 3." Abby "Aw you were a little cutie." Ducky "You were adorable." Ziva "Such a sweetie." Jackie "Thank you guys." Gibbs "She was a cutie."**

******Jackie "Yes we already know all that why didn't you stop Tony from taking that picture out my desk drawer can't I have anything?"**

******Gibbs "Yes you can." Jackie "You better re think you're answer because I don't have you anymore do I?" Gibbs "You still have me I love you Jackie." Jackie "I love you too." Kara "Hey Jackie Ben,and I brought the food."**

******Jackie "Kara,Ben you two are looking very well how's you're mum?" Carly "I'm good hey sis."**

******Jackie "Carly you look great." Carly "Whoa you're pregnant." Jackie "I feel like a freaking beached whale,and according to my co worker Tony who's laying on the floor due to me punching him I'm a wide load ahead."**

******Carly "Oh I see well I say you're gorgeous." Jackie "Thank you Carly."Carly "You're welcome Jackie."**

******Kara,and Ben were walking back from the break room whenever they noticed how nice their aunt looked.**

******Kara "You look nice aunt Jackie." Ben "You do what's the occasion getting dumped by the guy with the silver hair?" Jackie "No but it will be kick my nephews ass day here in two minutes!"**

******Ducky "Calm down my dear you just fell down the stairs ********then you broke Tony's nose as you're friend,and you're doctor I'm telling you to sit down right now!"Jackie "Yes sir."**

******Jackie sat down at her desk then Ducky checked her blood pressure.**

******Ducky "Jackie You're blood pressure is as high as a ********kite." Jackie "I'm sorry everyone I'll calm down now is that better Ducky?" Ducky "Much better now we have a limo waiting to take us to the Ice Skating Rink I say we go enjoy ourselves,and Tony stay out of Jackie's desk while we are gone." Tony "Yes Ducky." Ducky "Good boy now let's go have fun."**

******Tim helped Jackie put her heels back on then Jackie,and her friends returned to the limo when they finally arrived at the Ice Rink Jackie,and friends entered it Micheal who knew Jackie's skate size handed her a pair of skates that were hers then she headed to the bleachers she put her skates on then she went on the Ice Tim couldn't believe how good Jackie could skate.**

******Tim went out on the Ice next the song Earth Girls Are ********Easy played as Jackie,and Tim skated**

******Ziva skated onto the Ice next Jackie,Tim,and Ziva skated to the song Jackie spun around the Ice her dress went up in the air.**

******Ducky,and Abby skated next Jackie,and her friends were having so much fun that Jackie didn't even notice that Gibbs skated onto the Ice she only noticed whenever she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.**

******Jackie went to speak but was stopped by Gibbs lips on hers the kiss said it all it said I'm so sorry it said I love you,I want you,I love our baby everyone watched as the couple skated while kissing eachother.**

******The Song I Want You So Bad By Heart played next**

******The Gibbs's kept kissing,and skating Gibbs hand rested on Jackie's stomach Jackie smiled she was happy Gibbs loved her,and their baby Jackie pulled away from ********Gibbs,and began to skate on her own to the song Heartbeat by Don Johnson**

******Gibbs skated up to Jackie,and spun her around then they skated around the Ice Rink Gibbs did something ********he'd never do ever in his life he picked**

******Jackie up,and skated around the Ice Rink.**

******There's The Girl played next**

******Tony skated onto the Ice Jackie noticed him she skated up to him he was about leave the ice whenever Jackie hugged him.**

******Everyone skated the way Jackie was they made routine out of it the skating ended with Tim,and Jackie together skating once everyone was done they returned the skates they used Jackie put her heels back on.**

******Then Gibbs gave Tim the keys to his car Tim,Ducky,Abby Ziva,and Tony headed back to Washington in Gibbs's car while Gibbs,and Jackie headed back in the limo.**

******Jackie "I love you Jethro." Jethro "I love you too." Jackie "I'm sorry." Jethro "I'm sorry too I should have stopped Tony from taking that picture out of you're desk drawer." Jackie "That doesn't matter now I got the picture back,and I still have you." Jethro ********"Yes you do."**

******Jackie managed somehow to slide her panties off,and then she climbed into Gibbs lap seeing the lust in his eyes she kissed his lips he kissed her back then she slid his hand down between Jackie's legs,and began to stroke her slick folds she moaned Jackie looked into Gibbs eyes as he continued to stroke Jackie where he was stroking her.**

******Jackie "Wait Jethro let's finish this at home please I want you so bad I need you so much I want to have you inside me in our bed or the couch." **

******Jethro "Sure." Jackie "I'm sorry I just want us both to be comfortable while we make mad passionate love."**

******Jethro "I like the sound of that." Jackie "Me too but ********just to keep you in the mood here keep my panties with you." Jethro "I'll put them in my pocket." Jackie "I had fun skating tonight." Jethro "So did I." Jackie "The best part was when you skated onto the ice,and I had no idea oh the kissing was great too." Jethro "That ********was the best part of the evening."**

******When the limo arrived at the Navy Yard Jackie gave her friend Jake a hug then she,and Gibbs walked up the stairs to the bullpen Tim handed Gibbs his car keys Jackie gave Tony another hug then the Gibbs's headed home.**

******As soon they got home Jackie went into the kitchen to start the coffee pot Gibbs walked up behind her,and started stroking her again Jackie moaned really loud.**

******Jackie "Oh Jethro please?" Jethro "Please what?"Jackie "Don't stop I want you right now." Jethro "Come over to the couch." Jackie "Alright."**

******Jackie walked over to the couch she removed her dress ********then she laid down Gibbs removed his clothes then he climbed on top of Jackie very carefully so he wouldn't hurt their daughter.**

******Jackie looked into his eyes then she felt him enter her she moaned then she wrapped her legs around his waist ********which was hard to do they stayed still for a few seconds then Jackie brought her hips up to meet Gibbs's hips.**

******Gibbs bit down on Jackie's neck hard he drew blood Jackie screamed his name feeling his teeth break the skin on her neck Gibbs continued to make love to Jackie he let his hand slid down their bodies to stroke Jackie's little bundle of nerves Jackie came hard,and Gibbs came inside of Jackie the two of them laid on the couch sweaty,and out of breath then they kissed eachother Jackie was smiling so was Gibbs.**

******Jackie "Wow Jethro what got you so motivated?" Jethro "My gorgeous pregnant wife." Jackie "Aw that's so sweet." Jethro "So is the hickey I gave you." Jackie "I don't care I loved feeling you bite my neck." Jethro ********"Really you did?"**

******Jackie "Yes I really did Tony is going to have a field when he sees the hickey on my neck." Jethro "You can ware a scurf." Jackie "I can do that now I'd like to take a shower care to join me?" Jethro "Of course I'll ********shower with you."**

******Jackie,and Gibbs headed to their bedroom Gibbs turned the shower on then they stepped into shower Jackie turned to face Gibbs then she started kissing him the two began to make love in the shower Jackie moaned into Gibbs mouth as they made love.**

******Once they finished their shower Jackie went to bed Gibbs turned the shower off before he got into bed Jackie the next day Jackie got up,got dressed went downstairs,made some coffee she took a cup upstairs to Gibbs was asleep uncovered Jackie smiled at her sleeping Knight with Silver hair Jackie sat the cup of coffee on the night stand on Gibbs side of the bed then she leaned down to kiss him.**

******Jackie "Morning Jethro I brought you up some coffee." Jethro "Morning Jackie Thank you I'll get dressed ********soon." Jackie "I like you uncovered." Jethro "Oh you do do you?"**

******Jackie "Yes I do but we have to go to work,and I'm pretty sure Tony would have a field day oh there's something I have to tell you before we leave." Jethro ********"I'll get dressed what is it you have to tell me you sound like you're going to cry."**

******Jackie reached into her purse,and pulled out her secure medicine then she handed the bottle to Gibbs he looked at the bottle of pills then he looked at Jackie he sat down on the bed Jackie sat down next to him she waited for him to ask her questions.**

******Jethro "Why didn't you tell me you were taking secure pills how long have you had epilepsy are these pills safe to take while you're carrying our baby?"Jackie "I was afraid you'd be mad at me since I was a baby,and yes there safe for me to take while I'm carrying our baby."**

******Jethro "I'm not mad you can tell me anything ********remember?" Jackie "Yes I remember."**

******Jethro "Who all knows about you're epilepsy?"**

******Jackie "You,Ducky,Abby,Tim,and Ziva."**

******Jethro "We'll be by you're side through this I promise you that." Jackie "I know you guys will be by my side ********but Jethro you have to understand that epilepsy is a part of me it's not going away." Jethro "I understand that is there anything I can do for you?" Jackie "Just love me forever whatever happens."**

******Jethro "You got it now I'll finish getting dressed so we can go into work that scurf you're warring matches you're outfit so well." Jackie"Thank you so much for that sweet complement."**

******Jethro "You're welcome."**

******Gibbs finished getting ready for work they grabbed their stuff then they headed to work once they arrived at work Jackie gave Gibbs a kiss on the lips then they went,and sat down at their desks Jackie smiled at ********Gibbs,and Gibbs smiled at Jackie then Jackie got work on some paperwork.**

******Tony "Nice scurf Jackie what's the occasion you always have you're neck bare?" Jackie "I needed something to go with my outfit now if you gentlemen will excuse me I ********have to go to the bathroom the baby makes me go constantly."**

******Gibbs "You're excused hurry back beautiful." Jackie "I'll try handsome think of me."**

******Gibbs "Always."**

******Jackie went to the bathroom meanwhile Tony was wondering why Jackie was acting so strange,and he still wanted to know what was up with the scurf on her neck.**

******Jackie texted Abby,and told her about the hickey that Gibbs had given her Abby said she would be right up to see it when Abby walked into the bathroom Jackie was smiling,and looking at her neck Abby took at the hickey on Jackie's neck,and smiled too.**

******Abby "That's one hell of hickey girl." Jackie "I know ********Abbs I don't want Tony to see it so I'm warring a scurf." Abby "That's a good Idea,and it goes with you're outfit." Jackie "Yes it does."**

******Jackie,and Abby left the bathroom talking then they gave eachother a hug Abby went back to her lab,and ********Jackie walked over to Gibbs desk whispered in his ear,kissed his cheek then she went back to her desk,sat down,and continued to do paperwork.**

******As she was working on piles of paperwork her phone rang Jackie didn't bother to pick up so answered it for Jackie**

******Ziva "Hello she's busy right now can I take a message okay I'll tell her bye."Jackie "Who was was it Ziva?" Ziva "They didn't say but here." Jackie "Thanks Ziva." Ziva "You're welcome Jackie."**

******Jackie looked at the message then she smiled.**

******Gibbs "What's wrong Jackie?" Jackie "Nothing Gibbs I have to go out real quick I'll be back in a few minutes I love you Gibbs." Gibbs "Love you too Jackie."**

******Jackie left the bullpen when she got to her car she ********headed to meet her niece when she arrived at the restaurant she met India then they sat down at their table.**

******Jackie "Hey India you look great Ron it's nice to see you again so how are you India?" India "I'm good holy ********crap on a cracker you're pregnant." Jackie "Yeah I am 5 months to be exact."**

******Ron "Congratulations." Jackie "Thank you Ron." Ron "You're welcome Jackie I think we are being watched." Jackie "What?"**

******Jackie turned around then she spotted Gibbs, Tim,Tony,and Ziva Tony,and Gibbs waved at Jackie then she waved back.**

******Jackie "Excuse me for a minute there might be some blood shed." India"Sure Jack."**

******Jackie got up from where she was sitting then she walked over to where her Boss,and team were sitting.**

******Jackie "I see you're all here you couldn't wait could you,you just couldn't wait to see who I was meeting?" Tony "I was hungry." Tim "I'm just here for lunch." ********Jackie "What's you're excuse Zee huh?" Ziva "Lunch." Gibbs "I was hungry like these three,and I was also curious you left the Bullpen in a hurry to meet who you were meeting that you didn't even kiss me bye?"**

******Jackie gave Gibbs the bye kiss she forgot to give him it ********was long,and passionate then she stopped kissing Gibbs long enough to catch her breath.**

******Jackie "There's a kiss bye now can I please go back to my table?" Gibbs"Answer the question who are you meeting why you left the bullpen in such a hurry?" Jackie "Gibbs like the ops we do most of them are need to know well this is need to know." Gibbs "Please tell me I'm you're husband,and you're Boss so please tell me?!"**

******Jackie "Fine since you just made an ass out of you're self by yelling at me,and you upset our daughter that she's kicking me very hard I'll tell you in fact why don't come meet who I'm having lunch with?" Gibbs "I will."**

******Gibbs followed Jackie back to her table.**

******Jackie "Hey guys this is my Boss,and my husband Leroy Jethro Gibbs Gibbs this is India my niece,and you know Ron there are you satisfied now?" Gibbs "Yes I am."**

******The song Someday began to play Jackie walked on to the dance floor,and began to dance India,and Ron joined Jackie on the dance floor Jackie looked at Gibbs he walked onto the dance floor,and began to dance with Jackie Ron was dancing with India then he took Jackie's hand,and began to with her Jackie leaned forward then she kissed Ron he kissed her back.**

******Gibbs ran out of the restaurant Jackie ran after him when she finally caught up with him she turned him to face her then she kissed him hard she felt him wrap his arms around her waist they continued to kiss but what they didn't know was that someone was watching the whole thing.**

******Jackie "I'm so sorry Jethro I love you so much It was ********a friendly kiss,and for a minute I think India was happy to see her aunt,and ex uncle together." Jethro "It's alright I'm going home to sand my boat would you like to come with me?"**

******Jackie "Yes I would but I thought maybe we could sand you're boat together." Jethro "That sounds good to me ********come on." Jackie "I'll follow you home."Jethro "Alright."**

******Jackie kissed Gibbs again then she headed to her car when she got to her car she stood next to the door,and started to cry then she went to open her door whenever she felt that weird feeling that someone was watching her.**

******Jackie "Paula what the hell are you doing here in Washington did you finally join you're ancestries who are reelects in the Smithson?" Paula "My class had a field trip today." **

******Jackie "Oh I see well I'm headed home do you mind going back to you're life,and leave me the hell alone?"**

******Paula "No not yet you see Jackie you made the four years that I taught you a misery for me." Jackie "Oh I see well guess what you made my four years that you taught me a living hell then you had enough balls to call my sister's kids uncle a cereal killer you didn't even know Ron,and you passed judgment on him you,and ********you're bible thumping family have tortured my family ever since we lived in St. Lawrence."**

******Jackie started crying.**

******Jackie"Well guess what Paula you're family is nothing but a bunch fuckers now if you excuse me I have a husband who is probably pulling into our drive way by now,and wondering where I am so get the hell away from my car door before things get as ugly as you are."**

******Paula "Just one more thing before I go I will get my revenge on you someway somehow."**

******Jackie "And I have something to add to that I'm federal agent now my team has my back so you come after me they'll get you travel safely home Paula goodbye for good."**

******Jackie got into her car,and headed home as soon as she got to her,and Gibbs's house she locked the doors,and windows then she called Tony,and told him what was going on.**

******Tony told Jackie he'd let the others know then they'd ********take shifts protecting her Jackie thanked Tony then went into the kitchen she turned on the coffee pot she picked up the cup she drank tea out of she started breathing heavy then she through it against the wall,and screamed.**

******Gibbs heard the noise then he ran upstairs when he did he found Jackie sitting on the floor crying he walked up to her,wrapped his arms around her she looked into his eyes he saw the fear in her eyes then he knew something was wrong.**

******Jethro "What's wrong?" Jackie "Nothing much I'm just in danger let's go sand the boat." Jethro"The boat can wait you said you're in danger what do you mean you're ********in danger?" Jackie "I mean I'm in danger." Jethro "Jackie you have me really worried please tell me what kind of danger it is so the team,and I can protect you,and our baby."**

******Jackie "An old teacher of mine was here in Washington ********with her class as part of their field trip she found me as I was just getting ready to leave the restaurant she said she'd get her revenge on me someway somehow."**

******Jethro "I'm going to call Tony,Ziva,and Tim I'll ask them to come watch the house as well as you."Jackie "Jethro Tony already knows I called him he said he'd call the others they are going to take shifts watching the house,and me if my old teacher shows up they'll get her." Jethro "I'll keep you safe Jackie you're old teacher won't get you the team,and I will stop her I promise you."**

******Gibbs hugged Jackie close to his body as he was hugging her there was knock at the door Jackie jumped out of Gibbs arms,and went into the kitchen to hide behind something Gibbs went to answer the door he had ********his sig raised.**

******Gibbs "Who's there?" Tony "It's me Boss Tony I brought Tim,and Ziva with me can we come in?"Jackie "Sure Tony." Tony "Hey Boss,hey Jackie how are you?" Jackie "Well to be honest Tony I'm scared shitless ********right now."**

******Tim "We'll protect you we'll take shifts." **

******Jackie "Thank you guys for doing this." **

******Ziva "You're welcome we are going to make sure that you're old teacher stays away from you." Tony "No one is going to hurt you or the baby as long as we're here." Jackie "You three are the best you all know you have to give up any plans you had until this crap ends."**

******Tony "Yeah we know but to keep you safe I know I can handle it." Jackie "Great I'll call,and get us some take out." Gibbs "Sounds good." Tim "Jackie you're really brave." Jackie "Thanks Tim I've dealt with Paula Link before she's nothing but a bubble butt bitch."**

******Jackie ordered some take out when it arrived Ziva ********opened the door,and paid for the food Jackie gave Ziva $30.00 dollars in return for paying for the food.**

******Gibbs got the plates out of the cubert then he set the table as Jackie,and Ziva were getting the food out the bag there was a knock at the door Tim went to see who ********it was he had his gun drawn.**

******Tim "Who is it?" India "It's me India can I come in Jack I have Tessa with me." Jackie "Of course you can come on in Tim put you're gun away." Tim "Sorry just doing my job." Jackie "I know but these girls are my family." India "Jack what's wrong why are you're team mates ready shoot?"**

******Jackie "I'm in danger Inny Paula Link said she's going to get her revenge on me someway somehow so my teammates are here to keep me,and you're soon to be born cousin safe." India "You guys can protect my aunt right?" Ziva "Yes we can,and we will."**

******India,and Tessa gave Jackie a hug they were crying ********Jackie tried to hold back her tears but she failed whenever India placed her head against her fat stomach after her cousin kicked she realized then that she herself was truly in danger she knew her team mates would fight like hell to protect her as well as ********India,and Tessa.**

******Jackie "You girls also know that you're in danger as well because Paula will try to get to me by hurting you girls she knows I love my family so she sees that as a way to get to me." Tim "We will protect you girls as well you're aunt,and you're soon to be born cousin." India "Thank you Tim,Tony Ziva." Gibbs "Now India you,Jackie,and Tessa will have agents around you everywhere you go."**

******Jackie "Except for the bathroom us laddies need our privacy." Gibbs "Except for the bathroom my team,and myself will keep my girls safe."**

******Jackie "I know you will you're girls love you for that now let's eat because I'm so hungry I could eat a horse or two."**

******India "Jack you haven't changed a bit."**

******Jackie "Only my waist line,and my last name." Tessa "You're still pretty Jackie." Jackie "Thank you Tessa,and you're still my Tessa how's you're daddy holding up?" Tessa "My daddy is holding up alright he ********still misses mummy."**

******Jackie "I still miss you're mummy too Tessa Becky was one of my best friends I wish she was still with us." Tessa "So do I." Jackie "I'll always be here for you Tessa you can come over,and spend the night,you can play with Karen once she is born."**

******Tessa "I'd like that thank you Jackie." Jackie "You're welcome Tessa now let's eat before Tony gets all the food." Tony "Hey I heard that." Jackie "Sorry Tony I was just teasing."**

******Tony "It's okay." Jackie "Come here Tony give me a hug you're like a big brother to me Tony."**

******Tony "And you're like little sister to me Jackie."**

******Everyone sat down to eat Gibbs looked at Jackie for a few seconds before he spoke.**

******Jethro "Karen?" Jackie "Yeah You don't like it Karen ********was mine,and India's aunt Terri's middle name,and I thought it would be perfect for our daughter." Jethro "I love it." Jackie "Really?" Jethro "Yes." Jackie "I love you Jethro."**

******Jethro "I love you too Jackie."**

******What Jackie didn't know was that Paula was sitting right outside the Gibbs's house waiting for the right moment to get her revenge on Jackie.**

******Jackie "India,Tessa I hate to sound like a mum here but it's bedtime you're uncle Jethro,and I have work tomorrow,and I know I could use some rest,and I'm sure you girls could use rest as well." India "Do we have to go to bed?"**

******Jackie "Yes you have to you two get to come work with us tomorrow." India "YES!" Jethro "Now off to bed with you young laddies goodnight."**

******Tessa "Goodnight Uncle Jethro."**

******Jackie watched as Tessa,and India ran upstairs to their guest rooms she smiled then she looked at Gibbs who was smiling as well then they went to bed.**

******The next morning Tessa,and India were up,and dressed India had breakfast ready for everyone Jackie,and Gibbs came downstairs ready for work India handed them plates of food Jackie smiled so did Gibbs everyone ate breakfast.**

******Tony "Morning you two now Jackie the Boss, myself,Tim,and Ziva we be on protection duty while we are at work,and the same at the crime scene if you're old teacher tries to attack you or the girls we'll get her."Jackie "I know Tony,you guys will be like shadows on a wall in a haunted house ready to go girls?" India,and Tessa "Yes." Jackie "Then let's go."**

******Everybody left the Gibbs's house Tim,and Ziva rode to work with Jackie,and Gibbs while Tony drove India,and Tessa Jackie knew she,and the girls would be safe as long as they had her team mates protecting them.**

******Meanwhile Paula Link was following Tony,and the girls when Jackie,and her team mates arrived at NCIS Headquarters Jackie,and girls along with Tim headed inside the building Gibbs,Tony,and Ziva went inside the building next.**

******Gibbs "We checked the parking lot it's safe."**

******Tony "I could have sworn the girls,and I were being followed." Paula Link "You were I came to get my revenge." Jackie "I knew it so what are you go do Paula huh shoot me?" Paula Link "Yes that is exactly what I'm going to do."**

******Jackie "I wouldn't put anything past you I mean you turned me in for having my belly button pierced,called me the school slut you treated me like dirt all four years of High School now you're standing here in the place were I work with a gun aimed at me wanting,and waiting for the right moment to pull the trigger Paula Link Joe Leiden's favorite person is about kill his least favorite person." India "Leave Jack alone she did noting to you." Tessa "Yeah Leave her alone you big bitch."**

******Paula aimed the gun at Tessa,and India that's when something inside Jackie snapped even though she was 5 ********months pregnant she manged to bring her foot up,and kick the gun out of Paula's hand Tony caught the gun then Jackie punched Paula right in the face she hit the floor with a thud.**

******Jackie "Don't you ever ever aim a gun at my niece or my daughter ever again or you'll be the one who'll end up with a bullet in her head do you understand me you bible thumping fucking fat bitch Tim,and Ziva put the cuffs on this bitch before I shoot her." Tim "Sure Jackie."**

******Ziva "Are you alright?" Jackie "I'm fine Zee."**

******Tim,and Ziva put the cuffs on Paula then took to where the police would pick her up India,and Tessa ran to Jackie she hugged them,and kissed their heads Jackie looked at Gibbs who mouthed the words I love you she mouthed the words back to him.**

******Tessa "You were so brave Jackie." India "The kick was cool too." Jackie "I had to be brave she had the gun aimed at my girls,and I wasn't about to lose you two because of some bubble butt bitch." India "We love you Jack."**

******Jackie "I love you girls too." Gibbs "So India when do you go home?"Jackie "Are you trying to get rid of my niece Gibbs?"Gibbs "No I wanted to take my girls out dinner tonight."**

******India "I'll go home in a couple of days I drove here myself to see my aunt,and meet Tony."**

******Jackie,Gibbs,and Tessa "TONY." India "Yeah Tony." Jackie "Oh for the love Pete you're in love Tony oh no my niece is in love with Tony now I know we're in the Twilight zone." Tessa "I thought you'd be more interested in Tim."**

******India "Tony is more my type." Jackie "Yeah if you like skirt chasers because he likes anything in a skirt." India "I can change him."**

******Jackie "Changing diapers are a hell of a lot easier to ********change then Tony." India "Get over it Jack I love Tony."Gibbs "We don't want you to get hurt India we love you." India "I love you guys too but I also love Tony,and I want to be with him."**

******Jackie "Well I for one will swallow my pride,and let you ********be with Tony." India "Thanks Jack." Jackie "You're welcome India."**

******Gibbs slapped Jackie on the back of the head Jackie looked at Gibbs slowly then she walked up to him everyone noticed then they were about to gasp,and they did when they saw Jackie return Gibbs famous head slap to him only she hit him much harder.**

******Everyone's eyes went wide they were shocked then there was silence in the Bullpen India,and Tessa saw anger in both Jackie's eyes,and Gibbs's eyes.**

******Gibbs"Conference Room Now!" Jackie "Lead The Way Boss!" Gibbs "Follow Me!" Jackie "Gladly!"**

******Jackie followed Gibbs to the conference Room when they reached the room Gibbs through his jacket over ********the security camera then he picked Jackie up,and set her on the table.**

******Jackie "Nice acting Jethro."Jethro "You weren't bad earthier the head slap kinda hurt though." Jackie "I'm so sorry let me make it better?"**

******Jackie leaned forward kissed Gibbs head where she hit him then Gibbs slipped his hands under Jackie's skirt he could feel how she was wet,and ready for him due to her panties being wet with her juices Gibbs could smell Jackie's arousal it made him hard instantly Jackie lifted her hips high enough for Gibbs to remove her panties.**

******Once they were off Gibbs made love to Jackie in the conference Room Jackie Through her head back,and moaned with passion meanwhile in the Bullpen Tony was trying to see what was going on in the conference Room but all he got was static Jackie,and Gibbs returned to the Bullpen a few hours later Tessa,and India noticed ********Jackie had a glow about her not to mention they noticed Gibbs had some lipstick on his lips.**

******Jackie winked at Gibbs then at the girls then she went to sit at her desk she started to do the rest of the paperwork that was on her desk then she kissed the folder then she placed the folder on Gibbs desk then ********she kissed his cheek then she walked back to her desk,and sat down.**

******Gibbs winked at Jackie Gibbs,and Jackie exchanged looks during the work day once it was time to go home Gibbs,Jackie,Tessa,and India went home.**

******India took Tessa home Jackie hugged the girls then she went into the kitchen,and started dinner for Gibbs,and herself Gibbs walked up behind Jackie wrapped his arms around her waist Jackie smiled Gibbs smiled back then he snuck a cookie she play smacked his hand then they laughed then Gibbs set the table.**

******Jethro "Sit down I'll finish dinner you've had one hell of a day." Jackie "Oh Jethro that's so sweet." Jethro "Here you go." Jackie "Thank you Jethro." Jethro "You're welcome Jackie."**

******Gibbs placed the food on the table then Jackie,and Gibbs ate during dinner Jackie started feeling a little tired after dinner Gibbs did the dishes while Jackie laid down on the couch.**

******She fell asleep once Gibbs did the dishes he covered Jackie up,kissed her cheek,then he went upstairs to bed around 4 AM Jackie woke up,went upstairs,and got into bed she was careful not to wake Gibbs he was sleeping soundly.**

******The next day Gibbs woke up to find Jackie asleep next to him he smiled then he wrapped his arms around her waist she scooted back just enough to be close to him.**

******Jackie "Morning Jethro." Jethro "Morning Jackie." Jackie "Come on let's get ready for work." Jethro "Just a few more minutes."**

******Jackie "Alright I'll head into work early you can stay in bed I think I'll grill Tony,and India." Jethro "I want to ********be there when you grill them." Jackie "Then get you're butt out of bed."**

******Gibbs got out bed then he got dressed Jackie,and Gibbs ********ate breakfast then they left for work when arrived at work Tessa,and India were there Jackie had secret she was keeping from Tessa Jackie knew she had to tell Tessa the secret she also knew it help ease her mind she just hoped Tessa wouldn't hate her after she told Tessa the secret she was keeping from her.**

******Jackie "Tessa come here sweetie I need to tell you something it's about you're real father."  
Tessa "What about my real father who is he?"**

******Jackie "You know my friend Ron?" Tessa "Yes I know him." Jackie "He's you're real father sweetie not Bruce Barry." Tessa "I want to meet my real father." Jackie "Sure thing sweetie he's waiting for us in the Conference Room as well as Robert are you mad at me now Tessa?" Tessa "No I'm not mad I'm glad you told ********me." Jackie "Come on let's go see Ron." Tessa "Alright."**

******Tessa took Jackie's hand then they headed to the Conference Room where Ron,and Robert were waiting on them Tessa took a seat next to Jackie Ron sat at the end of the table,and Robert sat across from Jackie.**

******Jackie took a deep breath before she spook she looked at Tessa then she smiled.**

******Jackie "I'm sure that you two men are wondering why you're here so i'm just going to say it flat out I asked you both here today so I can share something with you that needs to be said."**

******Ron "I already know the secret." Robert "What the hell is going on here?!" Jackie "Robert Bruce Barry isn't Tessa's real father." Robert "If Bruce Barry isn't Tessa's real father then who is?" Ron "I am,I'm Tessa's real father." **

******Robert "I don't believe this the whole time we've been ********friends you've been keeping this from me,and my family how could you keep this from us from Tessa?!" Tessa "Jackie told me I'm not mad at her I'm glad she told me."**

******Robert "You lied to us from the beginning how in the hell can I trust you again." Ron "She was lying to ********protect Tessa from getting hurt."**

******Jackie "When you're brother turned up dead,and you told me that Bruce was threatening to kill Tessa if Tom didn't pay him I wanted to tell you right then,and there but I didn't because I knew my Boss,and teammates would ask me 20 questions I was protecting Tessa I was protecting my daughter,and I always will protect her."**

******Robert "She's my daughter now,and from now on she'll have nothing more to do with you come on Tessa." Jackie "No Robert you can't keep me from seeing Tessa."**

******Robert "Yes I can she's my daughter not you're's,and that's the end of this conversation say goodbye to Jackie Tessa." Tessa "Goodbye Jackie." Jackie "It's ********not goodbye Tessa sweetie we'll see eachother again I love you Tessa." Tessa "I love you too."**

******Robert pulled Tessa out of the Conference Room**

******Jackie started crying she got up off her knees then she ran out if the Conference Room then she chased ********after Robert when she caught up with they started screaming at eachother.**

******Jackie "Robert you can't keep me from Tessa I'll take this to court I lied with the best intentions to keep Tessa safe." Robert "You lied to my family you may have done it with the best intentions but you still lied to us." Jackie "Robert think about Tessa you're scaring her Tessa Tessa look what you did you moron." Robert "Look what I did look what did?" **

******Jackie "You caused Tessa to run off." **

******Robert "Let's go find her."**

******Meanwhile Tessa was hiding in Abby's lab.**

******Abby "Hey Tessa what's a matter sweetie."**

******Tessa "My daddy is fighting with Jackie because she lied to our family about who my real father is my daddy ********won't let me see Jackie anymore." Abby "Everything will be fine Tessa you'll get to see Jackie again."**

******Jackie ran into Abby's lab,picked Tessa up,and hugged her tightly then she kissed Tessa they both were crying Robert could see the special bond Jackie,and Tessa had ********then he felt like a jackass he knew he couldn't separate Tessa,and Jackie after Jackie was Tessa's real mum.**

******Robert "I was wrong I can't keep you two apart I apologize for what I said." **

******Jackie "And I apologize for not telling you,and Becky the truth earlier thank you for not keeping us apart."**

******Tessa "Are you two friends again?" Robert "Yes we are."Tessa "Good." Jackie "Now if you two will excuse me I have my niece,and my co-worker to grill." Tessa "Can I come watch you grill them?" Jackie "Sure you can,you can come to Robert." Robert "Alright."**

******Jackie piggybacked Tessa out of Abby's lab then she,Tessa,and Robert headed to the Bullpen when they ********got there Jackie sat Tessa in her chair then she walked up to Tony's desk where she noticed India,and Tony making out she cleared her throat they didn't stop kissing.**

******Then she decided that the direct approach wasn't ********working so she decided to be straight forward She walked over to Gibbs's desk he helped her up onto his desk then Jackie let a scream**

******Jackie "ENOUGH! India,and and Tony get you're asses to the Interrogation Room now!"**

******Tony,and India headed to the Interrogation Room Gibbs helped Jackie down off his desk then she along with her teammates,her Boss,Tessa,and Robert all headed to the Interrogation Room Gibbs,Tim,Ziva,Abby,Ducky,Jenny,Robert,and Tessa all watched as Jackie Interrogated Tony, and India.**

******Jackie "What the hell do you two think you're doing kissing during work hours India you should know better,and Tony you,you are Gibbs senior field agent Gibbs expects more from you he wants you to give you're all on the job not making out with my niece." ********Tony "You,and the Boss make out,and do more during work hours."**

******Jackie "That's different Tony,Gibbs and I are married we're also going to have a baby plus I have more say over you,and India being together because India is my niece." India "That's not fair Jack you're Gibbs's employee so why is it okay if you guys make out,and do more,and it's not okay for us to do the same?"**

******Jackie "Life isn't fair India you have to deal with it day by day,and as it comes you are a young woman who is in love but you don't understand what kind of trouble love can bring you." Tony "I know you're concerned about India because you're her aunt,and worried that I won't be good to her but I will I promise."**

******Jackie "Tony you have a very rocky past with woman in all truth Tony you're dating history sucks." Tony "I may have a had few bad relationships." Jackie "A few Tony?"**

******Tony "Okay a lot but I'll make it work between India,and I you may not believe it but I love India I really love her."**

******Jackie "I believe you Tony but mark my words you hurt my niece in anyway shape,size,or form and I will hunt you down,and once I find you Tony I'll kill you no I won't do that Gibbs will have you're badge understand me?" Tony "Yes I understand you."Jackie "Good now India you drive you'reself carefully back home,and Tony you get back to you're desk,and get back to work." India "Yes Ma'am." Tony "Yes Ma'am."**

******Jackie watched as India left the Interrogation Room in tears,and she also watched as Tony left the Interrogation Room,and went back to his desk the tension was thick you couldn't cut it with the knife from Psycho.**

******Tessa,and Robert left the Navy yard Jackie sat in the ********Interrogation Room by herself until Gibbs walked in he sat next to her he wrapped his around her Jackie rested her head on his shoulder.**

******Gibbs "Are you okay Jackie." Jackie "Yeah I'm okay do ********you think I was to hard on Tony,and India?" Gibbs "No I don't think you were to hard on them." Jackie "I'm sorry if I was but I'm concerned because before India was born my sister almost miscarried when she was pregnant with India."**

******Gibbs "I'm glad she didn't miscarry."Jackie "So am I, Gibbs there's something you need to know it's about Tessa." Gibbs "What about Tessa?" Jackie "Her real father is Ron not Bruce Barry." Gibbs "Did you tell Tessa?" Jackie "Yes I told her." Gibbs "How did she take the news?"**

******Jackie "She took it pretty well she's not mad at me let's put it that way oh being a mother isn't very easy."**

******Gibbs "No It's not but you've done a good job half ********raising Tessa,you also helped you're sister take care of her kids so you'll make a really great mum to our daughter come on let's go home." Jackie "Okay help me off the floor thank you oh it's a bitch trying to get off floor thank god I have you to help me." Gibbs "Yes you ********do."**

******Gibbs,and Jackie walked hand in hand out of the Interrogation Room when they reached the bullpen Jackie put her coat on,grabbed her purse,and her bag then she waited for Gibbs once he was by her side they left NCIS Headquarters.**

******Once they got into their cars they headed home as soon as they got home Jackie opened her car door,and stepped on the walk way when it started to rain she started to run whenever Gibbs grabbed her then they kissed outside their house in the rain.**

******Jackie "I love you Jethro." Jethro "I love you too ********Jackie come on let's go inside." Jackie "Okay." Jethro "Jackie there's something for you." Jackie "It's letter from my aunt Terri's sister Sharon I'll have to write back to her."Jethro "We're you close to you're aunt's sister?"Jackie "Yes I was I'm going to go shower care ********to join me Mr. Gibbs." Jethro "Yes I'm right behind you."**

******Jackie,and Gibbs went to there bedroom while Gibbs turned the shower on Jackie called Abby, Ziva,Tim,Ducky,Tony,and Jenny,and asked them help her with something she explained that she wanted to dance during work hours**

******,and she needed help staling Gibbs until she was ready they told Jackie they would help her she thanked them then she removed her wet clothes,and headed into the bathroom where she bumped into a naked Gibbs she ********smirked when she started having dirty thoughts.**

******They got into the shower once they finished their shower they went to bed the next morning while Gibbs slept Jackie found the perfect outfit she smiled when she saw Gibbs start to move in bed Gibbs got up,got ********dressed then they went downstairs Jackie,and Gibbs ate then they grabbed their stuff,and left for work.**

******Once they arrived at the Navy Yard Jackie headed up to Jenny's office when she got there Jenny,Abby,Tony,Tim,Ziva,and Ducky where ready Jackie got dressed then the others went downstairs Jackie waited for her cue Tim played the song Show Me How You Burlesque from the movie Burlesque.**

******Jackie started to sing the song then she began to walk down the stairs she sat on the railing,and slid down it once she reached the bullpen Jackie started to dance around Jenny,Abby,and Ziva were singing along with Jackie Ducky Tim,and Tony were dancing with the girls.**

******When Jackie hit the high note everyone smiled at her ********Gibbs got up from his desk Jackie,and Gibbs finished dancing to the together then they kissed eachother.**

******The next song was Welcome To Burlesque also from the ********movie Burlesque as Jackie danced,and sang the song she had her eyes on Gibbs,Gibbs had his on eyes on her.**

******Jackie danced up to Gibbs sat down on his lap,and kissed him she could feel that he wanted her she wanted him too the next song Tim played was Dancing In The Dark by DEV**

******Tim took Jackie's hand then she,and Tony danced together then Ducky cut in Jackie rested her head on Ducky's chest she loved Ducky as a friend,and father figure Gibbs wanted to dance with his wife so he tapped Ducky on the shoulder then Ducky passed Jackie onto Gibbs she rubbed her head against Gibbs chest as the dancing continued someone showed up to see Jackie she was so shocked she ran away from everyone hid in the Conference Room,and called her mum.**

******Debbie said she was on her way Jackie stayed in the Conference Room for a little while longer then she took a deep breath left the Conference Room went back to the bullpen,and joined the group.**

******Jackie "Hi everyone mum you came."**

******Debbie "When you called me,and told what was going on I wanted to be there for my baby girl who's not a baby anymore." Kenny "I have the right to see my daughter."**

******Debbie "Right what right do you think you have to see Jacqueline because you use to send an check every month or because she spent time with you a couple times or because you paid for her 2009 trip to England a father is supposed to be there for his child 24/ 7 not when he feels like it."**

******Kenny "I would have been there for her 24/7 if you wouldn't pushed me away,and if it wasn't for Lucie lying to me about what Jacqueline wanted." Debbie "She's better off without you."**

******Jackie started crying,and she began to feel sick to her stomach listening to her mum,and her dad fighting about what's best for her.**

******Jackie "Please stop fighting about me I can make own choices,and I have this is my life I'm an NCIS special ********agent I'm married to my Boss,and I'm 6 months pregnant with my,and Gibbs's first baby a daughter I chose to live my life with only my mum as my parent because she was there for through everything school bullies,my bitching during my periods,Ron,and I getting together**

******when Ron,and I split up she was even there for me when I had my last secure she's put up with me when i've been a pain in the ass she's been the one who whipped my tears,cleaned up my bumps,and bruises,popped my zits watched I Love Lucy with me bought me whatever I wanted she was there to guide me she showed that I could amount to something that I could be someone who could,and can do good she's the only parent i've known since I was a baby,and she'll always the only parent i've known I love you mum."**

******Debbie "I love you too Jack So who is who here?" Jackie "Mum may I present to you my co- workers,and best friends Tim McGee,Tony DiNozzo,Ziva David, Donald Ducky Mallard,Abby Scuito,this is our Director Jenny Shepard,and last but not least this is Leroy ********Jethro Gibbs my Boss,and my husband everyone this my mum Debbie."**

******Debbie "It's so nice to meet all of you Jack has told me all about you in her letters." Ducky "It's so nice to meet the women who gave birth to such a beautiful young woman." Jackie "Ducky you are so sweet as always." Tim "You're daughter is a very good agent she solved 3 cases since she's been a part of our team."**

******Tony "You're daughter is kind hearted." Ziva "She is good at what she does." Abby "She's a good friend to us all." Jenny "She's very brave too." Gibbs "She's the best thing that ever happened to me,and she is a very good agent."**

******Debbie "Wow it's so good to hear good things about my youngest daughter."**

******Jackie "Yep things are going really well I'm happy for the first time in along time,and the best part is no one can stop me from happy this time so how is our family doing do they know that I'm so very happy?" Debbie ********"Tom,Betty,and India know about you're great happiness,and their proud of you."**

******Jackie "And India is in love with Tony I was against it at first but then I remembered everyone was against Ron and I being together so I gave in." Debbie "You'll take care of India won't you Tony?" Tony "Of course I will." Debbie "Then you may date my granddaughter."**

******Jackie "Oh watch out Tony you'll have my mum,and my uncle riding you're asses they ruin what you,and India have like they did to what I had with Ron." Tony "What did they do Jackie?"**

******Jackie "They acted like I was a disease Ron was going to catch they always had things for him to do when he came to visit me George told me to leave the man alone my mum told me I was selfish bitch for wanting to be with him she always waited until Ron,and I were about to have sex or were having sex to go to the bathroom ********so I'd hear footsteps while we were into it or she'd call me to do the dishes whenever Ron,and I wanted to be alone I barely saw him." **

******Tony "I'll watch out I love India,and I want to be with her but we'll need plenty of privacy."**

******Jackie "The only time Ron and I could have privacy is when we out or when we went on our trips away from my house other then that I'm sure if you asked my mum,and my uncle they could tell you how I moaned."**

******Debbie "She's joshing you all we never did anything like that." Jackie "You did more then that you caused Ron and I to break up,and I know that's what you wanted."**

******Debbie "We never wanted that." Jackie "Then why were you two constantly up Ron's ass keeping him busy so he couldn't be with me?" Debbie "We enjoyed having Ron's help but we never kept him from you." Jackie "I beg to differ mother you,and you're buddy/brother George forced Ron to do work so we'd be apart then if ********I started crying you told me not to I was supposed to ********happy Ron was leaving you also said Ron was much better off home with his mum then he was being with me."**

******Gibbs "How could you treat you're daughter like crap." Jackie "It was very easy Gibbs I was a dumb bitch to think that my mum,and uncle truly cared about my feelings." Gibbs "You're not a dumb bitch." Jackie "Thank you Gibbs."Gibbs "You're welcome Jackie."**

******Tim played I Wanna Be Bad By Willa Ford Gibbs took Jackie by the hand then they began to dance Jackie wrapped her leg around Gibbs waist then he turned her when her back was against his chest she turned her head,and kissed him he kissed her back Gibbs put Jackie's leg over his shoulder walked backwards then they spun around he picked her up in the air then the two of them just danced in a circle Jackie kissed Gibbs again she smiled Gibbs also smiled.**

******Jackie "I love you Gibbs." Gibbs "I love you to Jackie." Jackie "I'm going to go shower,and change my clothes ********I'll be back in a little while."**

******Gibbs "Alright I'll be here when you get back."**

******Jackie "I hope so." Gibbs "I'll be here I promise."**

******Jackie went to the showers in the locker room she smiled she was very happy she hoped that when she finished her shower that Gibbs would still be waiting for her in the bullpen Jackie finished her shower then she changed her clothes put her dress in her locker then she headed back to the bullpen.**

******As soon as she got their she noticed that her parents had left but Gibbs was also gone Jackie frowned then she sat down at her desk,and got to work as Jackie did tons of paperwork she didn't even notice Gibbs walk into the bullpen with roses,and chocolates Tim,Tony,and Ziva started clapping so did Jenny,Ducky,and Abby.**

******Gibbs "Mrs. Gibbs I brought you roses,and chocolates I love you,and our daughter with my whole heart,and promise both of you I'll never leave you." Jackie "Mr. Gibbs thank you for the roses,and chocolates I love you,and our daughter with whole heart,and I'll never ********leave you."**

******Gibbs,and Jackie started kissing Jackie was crying because she finally knew what real love was,and she also knew she was more then just a mere plaything to Leroy Jethro Gibbs as the kissing continued Gibbs phone off Gibbs answered it**

"******Yeah Gibbs okay we'll be right there." Jackie "What is it Gibbs?" Gibbs "Come with me Jackie, Tim,you hold down the fort while we're gone."**

******Tim "Right Boss."**

******Gibbs,and Jackie headed to the house where the suspect was hiding they both got out of the car with their guns drawn when they to the front door Gibbs gave Jackie the single to open the door she turned the handle they both walked inside.**

******Jackie "Clear." Gibbs "Clear." Jackie "Well whoever it was must have left Gibbs get down ow goddamn it." Gibbs "You've been shot I'm calling an ambulance." ********Jackie "Gibbs it's only my shoulder I'm fine." Gibbs "The hell you are oh screw the ambulance I'm taking ********you to Ducky hang on Jackie."**

******Jackie "I'll hang on like I said it's only my shoulder I'm fine." Gibbs "You're really brave thank you for saving my life." Jackie "I would have given my life to save you Gibbs I love you ow well at least I can say I've been shot twice since i've been working at NCIS." Gibbs "Yeah at least you can say that."**

******When they arrived back at the Navy Yard Gibbs helped Jackie out of the car then he picked her up,and carried her to Autopsy he ran past Tim,Tony,and Ziva who saw the blood they looked at eachother for a few minutes then they ran down to Autopsy when they got there Jackie was laying on one the tables with a blanket covering her bra.**

******Ziva "What happened?" Tim "Is Jackie okay?"**

******Tony "Is there anything we can do Boss?"**

******Gibbs "Jackie got shot she's fine,and no there's nothing you can do." Jackie "I took a bullet for Gibbs I ********wasn't going let anyone take him away from me,and Karen." Tim "You really are brave Jackie did you get a ********good look of the shooter?"**

******Jackie "Yes I did." Ziva "Who was it?"**

******Jackie "My stepfather Joe Leiden." Tony "We'll get him I promise." Jackie "I know you guys will get him."Ducky "I've removed the bullet my dear now I'm going to sow you're shoulder up alright." Jackie "Alright Ducky,and thank you for sowing me up again."**

******Ducky "You're welcome my dear you do know you'll have some nasty scars from you're gun shot wounds." Jackie "I know." Gibbs "You're gorgeous even with you're scars." Jackie "Thank you Gibbs." Gibbs "You're welcome Jackie here I brought you another shirt." Jackie Thank you Gibbs." Gibbs "You're welcome Jackie."**

******Ducky "There you are my dear you're all fixed up now."Jackie "You're the best Ducky." Ducky "I try my dear I do try." Abby "Where's Jackie is she alright?" Jackie "I'm right here Abbs I'm fine." Abby "Are you alright Gibbs?" Gibbs "I'm fine Abbs Jackie took a ********bullet for me." Abby "You really are brave." **

******Jackie "I'd do anything to protect my team,and my family."**

******Tony "And we'd do anything to protect you."**

******Jackie "I know you will,and I thank you for it." **

******Gibbs "Come on let's go home." Jackie "Good idea." Ziva "Here let Gibbs,and I help you down off the table." Jackie "Thank you Zee,and thank you Gibbs." Gibbs "Here let me carry you to the car." Jackie "Oh Gibbs you are so sweet to me."**

******Gibbs "I'll always be sweet to you hang on tight."**

******Jackie "I will."**

******Gibbs carried Jackie to his car helped into the car then he got into his then he drove them home**

******once they got home Gibbs helped Jackie out of the car,and into the house.**

******Jackie walked over to the couch laid down then Gibbs walked over to the couch he lifted her legs up,and sat down.**

******Jethro "Are you alright?" Jackie "I'm fine I'm craving Ice cream,and hot fudge as well as nachos smothered with cheese." Jethro You got it Ice cream,and hot fudge,and nachos smothered with cheese coming right ********up." Jackie "Thank you Jethro." Jethro "You're welcome Jackie."**

******As Gibbs was getting Jackie her snacks Gibbs cell phone rang Jackie smiled whenever Gibbs handed her his phone Jackie answered Gibbs cell in a deep voice Gibbs laughed.**

******Jackie "Yeah Gibbs." Tony "Boss are you alright?"**

******Jackie "Tony it's me Jackie yeah Gibbs is fine,and so am I Karen is fine too Gibbs is making me some snacks." Tony "That was a great impression of Gibbs you sounded just like him." Jackie "Thanks Tony,and thanks for calling to check up on Gibbs,and me we'll see you tomorrow Tony bye." Tony "Bye."**

******Jackie closed Gibbs cell phone she got up off the couch put one of her ALF dvd's in the dvd player,laid back down on the couch,and started watching Alf Gibbs also joined Jackie on the couch he had made her snacks,and brought her a couple bottles of ice tea.**

******Jackie "Thank you Jethro for the snacks,and the tea." Jethro "You're welcome Jackie."**

******Jackie stopped the dvd player she crawled onto Gibbs lap she began to kiss him she started unbuttoning his shirt then she removed his shirt then his famous white t shirt that was always under his dress shirts,and vests then she undid his belt Gibbs couldn't take much he laid Jackie on the couch then they made love.**

******Jackie "I love you Jethro." Jethro "I love you too Jackie come on let's get some sleep." Jackie "Alright."**

******Gibbs,and Jackie started kissing again he picked her up,and carried her to their bedroom he laid her down ********on the bed then they began to make love again they didn't want to stop but when they did they fell asleep.**

******The next morning Jackie put her robe on,went downstairs,turned the coffee pot on once the coffee was made she took a cup upstairs to Gibbs she placed the cup on the nightstand then she went into the bathroom to take a shower as Jackie showered Gibbs was waking up he smelled the coffee he took the cup into the bathroom he peeked in the shower,and watched Jackie shower.**

******Jackie "Morning Jethro." Jethro "Morning Jackie thank ********you for the coffee." Jackie "You're welcome care to join me in the shower."**

******Jethro "Sure." Jackie "I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs."Jethro "I love you too Jackie Gibbs,and I love you too Karen Gibbs." Jackie "Aw Jethro you really love Karen,and she's not even here with us yet." Jethro "Yes I really love Karen I bet she's going look like you."**

******Jethro "I think she'll look like both of us." Jethro "I'd be okay with that." Jackie "So would I."**

******Jackie started to cry Gibbs whipped her tears away then he kissed her.**

******Jackie,and Gibbs finished their shower then Jackie got out of the shower followed by Gibbs Jackie began to get dressed Gibbs also began to get dressed once they were dressed they grabbed their stuff,and headed to the Navy Yard.**

******Tony "Morning Boss morning Jackie."**

******Jackie "Morning Tony you're looking well."**

******Tony "Thank you you're looking well too."**

******Jackie "Thank you Tony." Tony "You're welcome Jackie."**

******Tim "Morning Jackie, Boss." Jackie "Morning Tim,Tim I was thinking you can say no if you don't want to I was thinking you would be the perfect choice as a boyfriend then husband for Karen."**

******Tim "I'd love too." Jackie "Great I'm glad you'd love to Tim because I think you'd be perfect for Karen." ********Tony "Why not me?" Gibbs "Because you're with Jackie's niece India that's why." Jackie "And Tim is a good man he'll take good care of Karen." Tim "Yes I will,you,and Gibbs can count on me." **

******Gibbs "I know we can."Ziva "Morning All what's going on?" Tony "Tim,and Karen are betrothaled." Tim "Using big words are you Tony." Jackie "I think Tony is jealous of Tim that's why he's mad." Tony "Me jealous of Tim that's crazy." Jackie "Then be a man,and except the fact that Karen is getting one of the greatest men in DC as a boyfriend then a husband."**

******Tony "I'm fine with the idea." Gibbs "Good now let's ********drop this subject,and get to work."**

******Jackie "Is Leroy Jethro Gibbs mad at his wife because she choose the perfect man for our daughter without talking to you about it first?"**

******Gibbs "No I'm not mad at my wife she made a very choose." Jackie "Thank you oh."**

******Gibbs "Jackie are you alright?" Jackie "I'm fine Karen just kicked in agreement." Gibbs "She's a strong baby ********she takes after her mum."**

******Jackie "She'll take after her father for sure,and she'll join NCIS when she's older for sure."**

******Tim "If you,and the Boss don't mind me saying I think she'll take after the both of you she'll be kind like her mum,and she'll be strong like her dad." Jackie "Come here Tim give me a hug that was very nice,and sweet thing to say." Tim "It's the truth." Ziva "How many months are you Jackie?"**

******Jackie "7 only two more to go then there will be a newborn in the Gibbs house oh crap the nursery isn't even ready yet." Gibbs "You leave that to us we'll be ********back in a little love you." Jackie "Love you too."**

******Jackie continued to do paperwork while Gibbs, Tim,Tony,and Ziva worked on the nursery as Jackie worked Tessa showed up to visit Jackie set her paperwork aside then she,and Tessa went to the vending machine's,and got some snacks then the girls picked a table in the break room.**

******Jackie "Thank you for coming to visit me Tessa I love you you'll always be my little angel."**

******Tessa "You're welcome Jackie I love you too so how have you been feeling?" Jackie "Like I got hit by a bus heading to Pittsburgh." Tessa "Ouch."**

******Jackie "But it's not long now until Karen is born."**

******Tessa "Was my daddy there when I was born?"**

******Jackie "Yes he was baby he was there he saw you,and he got to hold you he said you were so cute,and he also said how much he loved you Ron still loves you Tessa he still loves me too."**

******Tessa "Why didn't you,and my daddy get married?" Jackie "You're daddy,and I didn't get married because ********we drifted apart I guess."**

******Ron "That's true Tessa we did drift apart."**

******Tessa "And you still love my mum even though you're apart?" Ron "Yes I still love you're mum." Jackie "And I still love you're dad."**

******Robert "Come on Tessa it's time to go home you have school today." Jackie "Really Tessa that's great baby ********what grade will you be in?"**

******Tessa "Kindergarden." Ron "Wow well have fun,and you be good,and you're mum,and I will see you again real soon won't we Robert?" Robert "Yes you will." Ron "Bye Tessa."Tessa "Bye."**

******Tessa,and Robert left then Jackie,and Ron were alone Jackie leaned forward,and kissed Ron,Ron kissed Jackie back they were friends they were parents they shared a daughter,and they still had feelings of for eachother.**

******Ron "I better get going I love you Jackie I always will." Jackie "Alright Ron wait do you think we'd still be together if things hadn't turned to shit between us?"**

******Ron "Yes I think we'd still be together."**

******Jackie "So do I Ron drive safely home alright." Ron "I will." Jackie "Ron?" Ron "Yeah ?"Jackie "I still love you too I always will." Ron "Bye Jackie." Jackie "Bye Ron."**

******Ron left Jackie started crying Ducky just happened to be in the break room the whole time Jackie went to leave whenever Ducky grabbed her arm he pulled her into a hug Jackie cried harder then they went down to ********Autopsy to talk he made Jackie a cup of tea.**

******Ducky "My dear girl please stop crying?" Jackie "Am I a horrible person Ducky I love Jethro with my whole heart I mean look at me I look like freaking shamoe but I also love Ron because we share a daughter?."**

******Ducky "No you're not a horrible person you've been faithful to Jethro I understand you still have feelings for Ron he is you're daughters father." Jackie "I'd never hurt Jethro I know he's you're dearest friend Ducky,and you want what's best for him."**

******Ducky "I know that too Jethro loves you,and he ********understands you still have feelings of love for Ron." Jackie "What if I lose Jethro Ducky?" Ducky "You're not going to lose him."**

******Jackie "I'm glad I'm getting to old to go man hunting again." Ducky "My dear you can't be older then I am you're young at heart,and soul."**

******Jackie "You're so sweet Ducky thank you."**

******Ducky "You're welcome my dear you look tired you're welcome to lay down here in Autopsy,and take a nap." ********Jackie "I'll take you up on that offer Ducky thank you just don't mistake me for a dead body,and do an Autopsy alright?"**

******Ducky "Alright."**

******Jackie laid down on one of the Autopsy tables,and fell asleep while Jackie was sleeping in Autopsy the team returned from their nursery building op Gibbs got concerned when he didn't see Jackie in the bullpen at her desk just as he was getting ready to go look for her Ducky was coming up to let him know that Jackie was sleeping in Autopsy.**

******Ducky "Jethro there you are dear boy Jackie is asleep in Autopsy the poor girl was so upset she talked to me,and I helped her." Gibbs "Why was she upset is it the baby?"**

******Ducky "No it's not the baby Tessa came by to visit her so did Ron they got to talking Tessa asked both her mother,and her father if they still loved eachother." Gibbs "What did Ron,and Jackie say?" Ducky "Jethro ********it's not my place to say."Gibbs "Please tell me Duck?"**

******Ducky "They told Tessa that they still love eachother but Jackie is,and always be you're wife,she has been faithful to you since day one."**

******Gibbs "I'm going kill Ron he keeps butting in where he shouldn't." Tony "Boss don't you think you're going a bit overboard Jackie is still with you she loves you,you two are having a child together." Tim "If you do kill Ron Tessa,and Jackie would never forgive you." Ziva "Tessa needs you,Jackie,and Ron as well as Robert."**

******Gibbs "I won't do anything rash." Jackie "Good because my last name is Gibbs now so as my mum used to tell me pull you're horns in."**

******Ducky "You're awake my dear how did sleep?"**

******Jackie "Alright but my phone went off,and woke me up Tim would you call back whoever called me please while I go splash water on my face."**

******Tim "Sure." Jackie "Thanks Tim you're a doll."**

******Tim called back the number on Jackie's phone it was ********Robert Tessa got hit by a car on her way to the school the driver was drunk Tessa was in the hospital it was touch,and go for the little girl.**

******Tim "Oh my god,Oh my god." Tony "What is it Tim?" Tim "That was Robert Tessa was hit by a car walking to the school bus the driver was drunk she's in the hospital it's touch,and go with the little girl." Ducky "Oh the poor little girl."**

******Ziva "Poor Jackie,Gibbs,Ron,and Robert."**

******Tony "This is going to break Jackie's heart." Jackie "What's going to break my heart?"**

******Tim "Jackie Tessa's in the hospital she got hit by a car walking to the school bus it's touch,and go with her right now I'm so sorry."**

******Jackie "No Tessa is fine she's in school right now she's having lunch,she's playing with toys,and taking naps my baby girl is alright she's alright she's alright."**

******Jackie fell to her knees crying then she grabbed her car keys,and purse she ran down the steps almost falling she ran to her car,unlocked the door she got into her car she drove like a nut when she arrived at the hospital she asked the nurse to show her to Tessa's room.**

******When she walked into Tessa's room her heart stopped beating for a few minutes she saw the sweet innocent little girl that she gave birth to hocked up to machines,and wrapped in bandages Jackie sat down in a chair that she pulled next to Tessa's bed.**

******Jackie "Tessa I'm here sweetie come on baby wake up I'm not leaving you baby girl you'll pull trough this,and when you do we'll go to the park we'll have ice cream,we'll go shopping please baby girl you got to pull through this please?"**

******Jethro "How is she doing?" Jackie "Tessa's dying Jethro I don't want to lose her now that I found her ********again she's my daughter Jethro She's my daughter."**

******Jethro "She's going to be fine I promise."**

******Jackie "You promised me Becky would be fine too,and look what happened to her I'm sorry Jethro I'm worried about Tessa." Jethro "It's alright I know you're worried so am I come on let's go home,and get some rest the doctor will call if there's any change in Tessa's condition."**

******Jackie "Alright I'm no good to Tessa if I'm tired." Jethro "That's true come on."**

******Tim "Tony,Ziva,and I will stay here we'll call you if there's any change you go home, and get some sleep." Jackie "Thank you guys please sit with Tessa talk to her let her know that you're here with her." Tim "We will." Jackie "Bye."**

******Tony "Bye."**

******Gibbs,and Jackie went home when they got here Jackie laid down on the couch Gibbs sat with her to watch her sleep,and to make sure she was alright he could see she was hurting he could also see the fear in her eyes.**

******Jackie smiled at Gibbs her eyes were filled with tears she sat up,and laid her head on Gibbs shoulder then Gibbs rested his head on Jackie's.**

******Jackie fell asleep so did Gibbs they both jumped whenever Gibbs phone went off Gibbs answered his phone**

"******Yeah Gibbs." Tim "Boss I have news on Tessa."**

******Gibbs "What is it Tim?" Tim "I'm so sorry Boss Tessa passed away a little bit ago the doctor's did what they could for her." Gibbs "Thank you for calling Tim." Tim "You're welcome Boss,and again i'm so sorry." Gibbs "Bye Tim." Tim "Bye Boss."**

******Gibbs closed his cell phone then he turned,and looked at Jackie then he walked up to her,pulled her close to his body,and hugged her tightly Jackie knew what Gibbs hug meant the hug meant Tessa was gone.**

******Jackie "I know Tessa is gone." Jethro "Are you alright Jackie." Jackie "I'm fine Jethro my heart hurts but I know Tessa is free from pain."**

******Jethro "You can take a few days off from work you know?"Jackie "I know but I want to work catch some bad guys to keep my mind off what happened."**

******Jethro "You're one hell of a woman I love you Jackie." Jackie "I love you too Jethro."**

******Jackie kissed Gibbs on the lips then she headed upstairs to take a shower once she was in the shower Jackie started crying she missed Tessa**

******Jackie's Flashback**

******Ron "Jackie are you alright?" Jackie "No I'm in labor oh my god it hurts ahh remind me to let you sleep on the couch from now on alright?"**

******Ron "Alright I'll even sleep outside in the dog pen if you wish me too." Jackie "You don't have to do that ahhhhhhhh."**

******Dr. Evey Grant "Okay Jackie one more good push then you're baby will be here."**

******Jackie "Ahhhhhhhhh." Dr. Evey Grant "You're daughter is here." Jackie "We have a daughter is alright Evey?" ********Dr. Evey Grant "She's perfect."**

******Jackie "Ron I love you so much." Ron "I love you too Jackie what are we going to name our daughter?" Jackie "Tessa Leigh Owen."**

******Ron "That's a very pretty name for a very pretty baby."**

******End Of Jackie's Flashback**

******Jackie let out a scream of pain then she slid down the shower wall Gibbs ran upstairs when he did Jackie was out of the shower getting dressed once she was dressed Jackie walked downstairs, grabbed her car keys,got into her car she drove to the hospital to see Tessa one last time.**

******She rested her head on Tessa's chest then she started crying again she kissed Tessa's forehead held her little hand then she drove to the mall when she did she went to video store she bought a few dvd's,then she went to get a pizza,and some soda.**

******When she got home she put Forever Lulu in she skipped it to the end to hear the song Say Goodbye by Lauren Kinkade as she listened to sing she started to cry as ********Jackie laid on the couch Tim,Tony,Ziva,Abby,and Ducky showed up they could see how heart broken Jackie was they all walked over to the couch Jackie hugged them all they held her close then Gibbs walked up to the group,and joined in the hugging.**

******Gibbs began to sway with Jackie in his arms Jackie began to sway with him they were dancing Jackie was crying but she started to clam down in Gibbs arms she smiled Gibbs held her tightly to her body before she knew it she was kissing Gibbs he kissed her back.**

******The next day was Tessa's funeral she never thought she'd ever to lay a child of her's to rest her heart was broken she placed 6 red roses,and one daisy on Tessa's coffin she watched as her baby girl's coffin was lowered into the ground she gave Robert,and Ron a hug then Jackie,and her team left the cemetery.**

******Once Gibbs,and Jackie got home Jackie removed her black dress,and dropped it on the floor right in front of Gibbs then she went upstairs to get ready for bed Gibbs picked Jackie's dress off the floor then he went upstairs when he walked into their bedroom Jackie was ********laying on the bed asleep Gibbs removed his suit then he joined Jackie on the bed he hugged her body close to his she held his hand while they slept.**

******Jackie "I love you Jethro." Jethro "I love you too Jackie." Jackie "Make love to me Jethro please?"**

******Jethro "Are you sure?" Jackie "Yes I'm sure I need you Jethro." Jethro "I need you too Jackie."**

******I'm Bound To You from the movie Burlesque started to play while Jackie,and Gibbs made love Jackie truly loved Gibbs she always would,and Gibbs truly loved Jackie,and he always would once they finished they went back to sleep.**

******The next day Jackie woke up took a shower went downstairs made breakfast then she went back upstairs with a cup of coffee for Gibbs then she picked out her black dress pants,and purple shirt her red bra,and pantie combo then she got dressed Gibbs woke up walked up behind Jackie, and wrapped his arms around Jackie's waist then he kissed her neck.**

******Jackie "Morning Jethro." Jethro "Morning Jackie." ********Jackie "It's time to get ready for work get dressed so we can leave." Jethro "Alright I'll be down in a few minutes." Jackie "Alright I love you." Jethro "I love you too Jackie."**

******Jackie went downstairs when Gibbs finally came downstairs into the kitchen Jackie gave him a plate of food Jackie had some melon,and some juice then they left for work.**

******When they arrived at work Jackie pulled her MP3 Player out of her bag then she started singing the song Ultimate********by Lindsay Lohan Gibbs got up from his desk took Jackie by her hand then he started to dance with her she continued to sing to Gibbs he smiled.**

******Jackie "You're the Ultimate you." Gibbs "Come here gorgeous I love you so much." Jackie "I love you so much too Gibbs."**

******Jackie,and Gibbs continued to dance Tim,Tony, Ziva,Abby,Jenny,and Ducky were also dancing around the bullpen.**

******They watched as Gibbs picked Jackie up,and spun her ********around they clapped as the couple kissed eachother Jackie took a breath then she,and Gibbs felt their daughter kick they smiled.**

******Gibbs "Our daughter is kicking up a storm."**

******Jackie "She's a strong baby for sure like her daddy." Gibbs "And like her mother." Tony "Boss there is a slight security problem." Gibbs "What is it?" **

******Tony "There is a man here with a gun looking for Jackie he says he's her stepfather."**

******Jackie "The bastard found me again."Gibbs "Again what do you mean again." Jackie "He tried to kill me once before." Gibbs "Jackie go to Abby's lab stay with her I'll come,and get you when we've got him."**

******Jackie "I'm not going to Abby's lab I'm staying put I've faced him before I can face him again." Gibbs "Alright just stay behind me." Jackie "I'm not going to hide from the bastard." Tony "Jackie he might kill you." Jackie "Let him try Tony I have a gun remember I know how to shoot."**

******Tony "Good point let's get the bastard."**

******Gibbs,Jackie,and Tony joined Tim,and Ziva in the parking lot where Jackie's stepfather was standing with a 44 magnum.**

******Jackie "I see you found me again Joe." Joe "Yes I did,and this time I'm going to finish what I started." Jackie "I'd like to see you try you're nothing but weak now you hit Tom,mum,you threatened Betty,you made my life a living hell all the beatings I took from you,and of course the half nelson head lock you gave me where I couldn't breathe I could feel my larynx being crushed thank good I kicked you were it hurts to get you off me so go ahead shoot but I'll warn you now I'm a federal agent,all these people here with me will shoot you on sight if you fire you're gun."**

******Joe went to shoot Jackie Tony jumped in front of her Jackie pushed Tony out of the way then she fired her gun the bullet hit Joe in the shoulder Tim,and Ziva put the cuffs on Joe while Jackie went to check on Tony she was grateful he didn't get shoot.**

******Jackie "Tony you saved me." Tony "It's my job besides I wasn't about to let that bastard kill you." **

******Jackie "Thank you Tony." Tony "You're welcome Jackie." Gibbs "Yes thank you Tony Jackie can I see you in the Conference Room?" Jackie "Yes you can."**

******Jackie headed back inside building she looked back at Gibbs then Gibbs took the elevator when both of them reached the Conference Room Gibbs walked up to Jackie,picked her up,laid her down on the Conference Room table he locked the door, tossed his jacket onto the security camera then he climbed on top of her he began to make love to her Jackie moaned as she felt Gibbs inside her she enjoyed it she then got Gibbs on his back she climbed on top of him she made loved to him they both came hard.**

******They laid there on the Conference Room table catching there breath Gibbs kissed Jackie hard he was so glad she was alright he didn't want to let her go so Jackie started moving her hips again Gibbs smiled then they made love again.**

******After a few minutes Gibbs,and Jackie got dressed then ********they went back to the bullpen they kissed eachother Gibbs kissed Jackie's stomach,and said hello to his daughter then the two of them got back to work.**

******Gibbs "Jackie would you like to go to lunch?"**

******Jackie "Yes I would I get to chose." Gibbs "Where do you want to go for lunch?" Jackie "Our house I'll cook." Gibbs "I'm there."**

******Jackie,and Gibbs headed home Jackie started cooking for them Jackie set the table they sat down,and ate lunch together as they were eating Gibbs phone went off**

"******Yeah Gibbs okay yes Director we'll be right there" Jackie "What is it Jethro?" Jethro "The Director needs to see us." Jackie "What does see us for we were having a nice lunch." Jethro "Yes we were but we're needed now." Jackie "Yes Sir."**

******Jethro "Don't call me Sir,and please don't be upset she probably wants to give us a couple days off so we can be together." Jackie "I hope you're right."**

******When the Gibbs's arrived back at the Navy Yard ********Jackie walked ahead of Gibbs when they both arrived at the Director's office Cynthia let them go in the Director motioned them to sit down.**

******Jackie "Hi Jenny what's up?" Gibbs "Yeah on the phone you sounded like you were in dire need of our help." Jenny "Well here's what is going on I need Jethro to go on a Stakeout for a couple of days." Jackie "No no Jenny he's not doing any stakeouts I'm sorry but no." Jenny "Come on Jackie be reasonable Jethro would go on the stakeout for a couple of days,and when it's all over he'll come back to you." Jackie "That's if he comes back at all he could get killed." **

******Gibbs "I'm willing to do it." Jackie "Who else is going on this death quest oh I'm sorry I mean stakeout?" Jenny "Tony,and Ziva."Jackie "I see well since Gibbs is going on this thing I'm leaving too."**

******Gibbs "Jackie come on don't be like this think of our baby." Jackie "I am thinking of Karen are you thinking of her or me for that matter go on you're stakeout Jethro go do you're job I'll see you if in a couple days that's if you don't get killed bye to the both of you."**

******Jackie stormed out of the Director's office she ran down the stairs to the bullpen she sat at her desk then she made a phone call**

******Jackie "Carly hey sis it's me hey can you come to Washington I need you Carly my husband has decided to get himself killed on a stakeout for a couples days I need someone I talk to,and lean on great I'll see you in little while oh Carly stop,and get some booze please I'm in the mood for a party bye." Tony "Ziva,and I will keep an eye on the Boss for you we'll keep him safe."**

******Jackie "Whatever Tony just keep away from me as far as I'm concerned I can't trust you,Ziva, Jenny or Gibbs." Tim "Jackie clam down take you're medicine." Jackie "Thanks Tim I almost forgot about that."**

******Jackie took her secure pill then she put the bottle back in her desk then she got back to work as she worked her sister Carly showed up with some wine coolers Jackie gave her sister a hug she introduced Tim,and her sister then Jackie opened the wine cooler Jackie went to drink whenever Gibbs ran up to her grabbed the bottle out of her hand.**

******Gibbs "Jackie What the hell were thinking were you going to drink this wine cooler?" Jackie "Go away Gibbs leave me alone you betrayed me you chose a couple days with Larry,and Curly over me you're pregnant wife who is eight months pregnant,and there's something else too i'm oh god i'm."**

******Tim "What's wrong Jackie I'm going into labor I think Tim call Ducky tell him to get up here quick,and Tim will you stay with me so Moe,Curly,and Larry can leave for their important stakeout please?" **

******Tim "I'm not going anywhere,Ducky it's Tim Jackie's going into early labor can you get up here to the bullpen quick?" Ducky I'm here I was on the elevator when you called me Tim what brought on these pains my dear?**

******Jackie "Follow my eyes Ducky." Ducky "Oh I see what's going on why Jethro is leaving you ?" Jackie "His old flame the Director put him on a stakeout for a couple of days so now instead of Jethro being here to witness his daughter being born he's gonna be busy working,and god knows if he'll even come back OW!" **

******Ducky "Let's get her to Autopsy carry her Tim." **

******Tim "Do you trust me Jackie?" Jackie "Yes Tim I trust you."**

******Tim picked Jackie up,and carried her to Autopsy he laid her down on one of the tables what they didn't know was Gibbs was feeling like a jerk if he knew that Jackie was going to so upset about the stakeout thing,and go into early labor he wouldn't have agreed to go.**

******Ducky "Alright my dear push." Jackie "Ow damn it Ow!" Tim "You're doing good Jackie,you're doing just fine." Jackie "Thanks Tim I've been through this before when I had Tessa but this time it hurts worse." Ducky "You can push again Jackie."Jackie "OW!" Ducky "Stop,and catch you're breath."Jackie "I wonder how the stakeout is going."Tim "I'm sure their alright,and that everything is going fine."**

******Just as Tim said that his phone went off**

******McGee" Tony "Hi Tim how's Jackie doing?"Tim "She's in labor Tony how do you think she's doing?" Tony "I was only asking Tim no need to bight my head off." **

******Tim "I'm sorry Tony I'm just angry that Gibbs would leave Jackie right whenever she needs him." Tony "I understand Tim put you're phone on speaker I want to say hi to Jackie if she'll talk to me." Jackie "Hi Tony how's it going Oh god it hurts I'm fine I'm just having a baby here." Tony "Hi Jackie it's going good." **

******Jackie "Cool did you guys catch the dirt bag yet what hell are you three staking out anyway or don't I get to know I mean after all I'm just you're teammate,and Gibbs wife OW Ducky Karen is ready to come out." **

******Ducky "Alright my dear one more push then Karen will be here."Jackie "OW!" Ducky "She's beautiful just like her mother." Tim "Jackie,and Karen are fine let the Boss know that's if he remembers he has a wife." **

******Jackie "I doubt it Tim work is more important then Karen,and I she's perfect Karen Terri Gibbs."**

******Tim "Can I hold her I mean after this little one is going to be my future girlfriend then wife." **

******Jackie "Sure you can hold her." Tony "Who does the baby look like most?" Jackie "Me she's strong,and stubborn like her father though that should please Gibbs."Ziva "What color are Karen's eyes?" Jackie "Baby blue,and her hair is black like mine she also has her daddy's temper so watch out Tony she might Gibbs slap you." Tony "Gibbs wants to say hi."**

******Jackie "Alright." Gibbs "Hi Jackie." Jackie "Hi Gibbs." Gibbs "How are you feeling?"**

******Jackie "Tired I just did give birth to our daughter you do remember that I was pregnant right?" Gibbs "Yes I remember." Jackie "Some of you're best work Gibbs." Gibbs "Thank you I miss you I want to see our daughter,and you."**

******Jackie "You're welcome I miss you too I want you to see Karen,and I." Gibbs "Come see us please?"**

******Jackie "I can't for one you're old flame might get mad,and two I have no idea where you are, and 3 I'm so tired I don't think Ducky would let me journey to where you are I'll wait til you come back it's only a couple of days right?"**

******Gibbs "Right Tim if you're there take care of my girls for me until I come back alright?"Tim "Sure Boss well I'm going to go now I'll take Jackie,and Karen home." **

******Gibbs "Thank you Tim bye." Tim "Bye Boss."**

******Tim hung up his cell phone he asked Ducky to get in touch with Abby so Ducky turned on his computer intercom so Tim could talk to her.**

******Abby "What's up Tim?" Tim "Jackie had her baby." Jackie "Come down to Autopsy Abbs so you can see you're god daughter." Abby "I'll be right down." **

******Jackie "Alright." Abby "I'm here where is she?" **

******Jackie "Isn't she gorgeous?" Abby "Yes she is." **

******Jackie "I never been so happy in my life except whenever I had Tessa but I feel even more happy now I just wish Gibbs could see Karen." Abby "Where is Gibbs at?"Tim "He's on a stakeout with Tony,and Ziva.**

******Abby "Excuse for a minute." Jackie "Sure."**

******Abby pulled her cell phone out,and called Gibbs Jackie smiled because she knew she had a true friend in Abby she could see Abby cared for her,and Karen.**

******Gibbs "Yeah Gibbs?" Abby "So you're on a stakeout huh instead of being here with you're wife,and daughter Gibbs who's brilliant idea was that?" Jackie "The Director's." Gibbs "Abbs it's only a couple days I know you're mad at me so is Jackie,even Tim is mad at me I'm sure Ducky is too but I know that you,Tim,and Ducky will take good care of my girls for me while I'm here doing this stakeout." Abby "Yes Gibbs we'll take good care of them hang on I'll take a picture of Jackie,and Karen so you can see you're daughter."**

******Gibbs "Alright Abbs I'll hold on."**

******Abby took a picture of Jackie holding Karen then she sent the picture to Gibbs phone Tony helped Gibbs bring the picture up on his phone once they saw picture Gibbs started crying.**

******Gibbs "I'm a father Karen is beautiful."Jackie "Yes she is." Gibbs "She looks like you Jackie I love my girls." Jackie "And we love you hurry home Gibbs I'm missing you bye baby."Gibbs "Bye gorgeous."**

******Abby hung up her cell phone Jackie put a pink onesy on Karen wrapped her up in her pink blanket then Tim helped Jackie to her car Abby carried her purse,and bag,and Ducky placed Karen in her car seat Jackie gave her friends a hug then she headed home to a big empty house.**

******Jackie carried Karen onto the house took her upstairs to the nursery she placed her in her crib then she picked up the baby monitor,and went downstairs. **

******She made herself some dinner,then she got herself a bottle of Icetea once she had her dinner,and Icetea she went into the living room put the movie Worth Winning in she watched it she laughed at the funny scenes then she smiled at the romantic ending scene.**

******She wished Gibbs stakeout would end so he could come home,and spend time with her,and their daughter but she knew he had a job to do,and he wouldn't be home until his job was done.**

******Jackie went upstairs to her,and Gibbs room she went into the bathroom,and took a shower then she got ready for bed but before she went to lay down she checked on Karen she smiled her baby was sleeping soundly then Jackie went to bed it was hard to sleep without Gibbs in bed with her but Jackie fell asleep somewhat at ease.**

******What Jackie didn't know was that Tim stopped by to check on her,and Karen Jackie woke up cause she heard a noise so she went downstairs with a baseball bat she turned the living room light on she was about to swing the bat whenever she noticed it was Tim Jackie set the bat on the chair.**

******Jackie "Hey Tim what are you doing here sorry about the baseball bat I thought it thief or someone else in the house." Tim "I came by to see how you,and Karen are doing." **

******Jackie "Aw Tim that's so sweet would you like something to drink I can make us some herbal tea." Tim "I'd like that thank you." Jackie "I'll put some water on for tea please sit down?"**

******Tim "Thank you oh I brought these for you." **

******Jackie "Thank you Tim their so beautiful I'll put them in a vase." Tim "You're welcome Jackie do you mind if I go see Karen?" Jackie "No I don't mind of course you can go see her." Tim "Thank you Jackie."Jackie "You're welcome Tim."**

******Tim went upstairs to the nursery to see Karen he couldn't believe how beautiful Karen was he was very happy that he would be the one date her then marry her he promised Jackie,and Gibbs he would take very good care of her,and he meant it.**

******Tim went back downstairs when he got to the kitchen Jackie was sitting at the table Tim joined her then they started drinking tea,and talking the talking continued til four in the morning. **

******Tim left Jackie went upstairs,and found that Karen was awake Jackie picked up her baby girl laid her down on the changing table Jackie tickled Karen's stomach then she changed Karen's diaper then she sat down in the rocking chair,and fed Karen then she burped her.**

******Jackie "Oh Karen you are my life no one is going to hurt you little one you have me,you're daddy, Tony,Tim,Ziva,Abby,and Ducky we'll protect you don't you worry you'll be safe trust me."**

******Karen touched her mummy's face Jackie smiled then she started crying she was missing Gibbs like crazy she wondered if he was alright she also wondered if he was or would be coming home a couple of days my ass Jackie thought this was poly to get Gibbs away from her,and Karen as Jackie sat holding her baby girl her cell phone off she didn't know it though.**

******Jackie placed her sleeping daughter back into her crib then she went back downstairs saw that her cell phone one new voice mail Jackie hit the voice mail button,and listened to it**

******Gibbs "Hey Jackie it's you're husband I'm just calling to say I love you,and Karen I miss my girls and I'm sor." Jackie "You're sor do you mean sorry?"**

******What happened next made Jackie start crying.**

******Jethro " Yes I mean I'm sorry I'm sorry I decided to go on the stakeout instead of being with you,and Karen do you forgive me?" Jackie "Yes I forgive you oh I'm so glad you're home but how come you're home early?"**

******Jethro "We caught the suspect Jenny let us go home early?" Jackie "I'll thank Jenny tomorrow but right now I want to meet our daughter."Jethro "I'll take you up on that offer."Jackie "Come on." Jethro "Alright."**

******Gibbs picked Jackie up,and carried her upstairs when they got to the nursery Gibbs placed Jackie on her feet he walked up to Karen's crib he smiled at his daughter then he started crying Jackie walked up to him,and hugged him after they spent a few minutes watching Karen sleep they headed to their bedroom Jackie grabbed her cell phone,and texted Jenny Thank you,and I'm sorry for acting like well a bitch. Jenny texted Jackie back You're welcome,and it's alright.**

******Gibbs,and Jackie went to bed Jackie snuggled against Gibbs she was happy to have him home,and Gibbs was happy to be home the Gibbs's slept the whole night through.**


End file.
